Too Lost to be Saved?
by Takahashi Karumi
Summary: Porque no es un crimen capital querer estar con un hijo de Mortífagos o con una hija de Héroes, harán lo que sea para seguir juntos... incluso equivocarse.
1. CI Am I Too Lost To Be Saved?

**_Too Lost To Be Saved?_**

**_~~By Karumi  
_**

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

La pelirroja se repitió la misma frase todo el día, mientras caminaba por las familiares estancias de aquella casa que conocía desde siempre. La presión de ser la primera hija de Héroes de Guerra, de haber demostrado —sin quererlo siquiera— una inteligencia prodigiosa y enormemente parecida a la de su madre, como sus abuelos recitaban constantemente. Amaba a su familia, pero no podía más que odiarlos un poco, con ese afán adolescente tan natural a los quince años, cuando le recordaban lo parecida que era a Hermione Weasley.

Porque, demonios galopantes, vaya que se parecía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de parecerse tanto, tenía que decir que su carácter era bastante similar al de tía Ginny: terca, fuerte, empecinada en ser tratada en pie de igualdad con la multitud de primos que tenía, quienes eran sus compañeros de juegos en su infancia. Más que nada por terquedad venció el natural miedo que sentía a las alturas, y a los nueve años se vio disfrutando del vuelo en escoba junto a su padre y tío Harry, mientras su madre la miraba desde el suelo con los ojos levemente dilatados. Sabía que la aterraba ver a su _niña_ en esas alturas, pero… ¿Era necesario tanto escándalo? Estaba con los dos hombres que seguramente darían su vida por ella, no era preciso tanto escándalo.

No era necesario.

Escuchó la risa franca de su padre en el jardín, mientras algo se cocinaba en el horno. Ronald Weasley, padre de familia, esposo celoso, pero aún así su hombre favorito en el universo. La voz de Hermione Weasley, suave aunque ligeramente exasperada, le contestaba a su marido el por qué de su afán de cocinar a lo _muggle_… por supuesto, también amaba a su mamá, la única que realmente sería amable con ella cuando lo supiera, la única que trataría de entender. Sabía que se parecía mucho a ella y, aunque la idea a veces la hastiara, no podía sentirse más orgullosa.

- ¡Rosie! ¿Vas a salir esta tarde?

Un "no" claro y conciso. No quería moverse de casa, no ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable. La historia de la Segunda Guerra había sido censurada para sus infancias, las de todos. No fue hasta que se hicieron mayores, generalmente cuando comenzaron a preguntar por qué sus apellidos eran famosos, que comenzaron a saber más detalles: por ejemplo, por qué tío Bill tenía esas cicatrices en el rostro y comía la carne preferentemente casi cruda, o por qué exactamente a tío George le faltaba una oreja —ya a los seis años habían desechado la versión de tío George, quien les decía todos los años que había sido una lucha brutal con un gnomo de jardín al cual había acorralado para hacerlo el tradicional ángel del árbol de navidad—. Por supuesto, sabían lo primordial: Lord Voldemort, un mago bastante malo, había sido derrotado por el mismo tío Harry. La historia estaba descrita en varios libros de historia y era parte importante del cuarto año de Historia de la Magia, pero habían detalles… habían detalles que ellos no conocieron sino hasta que comenzaron a preguntar demasiado.

Y a ella, la noche anterior, le habían contado bastante de lo que realmente había pasado.

Siempre había sido más curiosa que su hermano. Hugo se dedicaba a jugar con la consola que le compró Hermione por su cumpleaños y a tramar cosas con Lily, pero a Rose ese año le había entrado toda la curiosidad por saber qué demonios había pasado realmente en la Guerra, y sobre todo, debía admitir, qué hacía que las palabras de su padre hacia los Malfoy fueran tan despectivas.

Sí, su interés principal era por Scorpius Malfoy. Necesitaba saber qué habían hecho sus padres para que Ron Weasley lo odiara tanto. Y al fin lo había descubierto. Después de un interrogatorio exhaustivo a sus padres una vez Hugo se encerró a jugar en su cuarto y después de unos cuantos regaños de su padre por intrusa, su madre accedió a contarle —a grandes rasgos— un poco de lo que había pasado.

Podía recordar sus palabras como si se las estuviera susurrando en ese momento.

- Hija, primero debes saber que nosotros… tu padre, tu tío Harry, yo misma, los Weasley, Neville, Luna y muchos otros… todos, en ese momento tuvimos que escoger. Los Weasley, Neville, Luna… ellos tenían elección: eran sangres limpia, de familias puras. Yo estaba condenada, tus abuelos son _muggle_, Harry estaba condenado.

- Pero tío Harry…

- Sus padres eran magos, pero lord Voldemort había decidido marcarlo para siempre, ya que pensó que una profecía lo designaba a él como "el único con el poder" para vencerlo. Es un asunto complicado que no vale la pena que entiendas aún…

- ¡Pero, mamá!

- Aún no, Rosie —Hermione se sacudió un poco los recuerdos y tomó la mano de su esposo, quien miraba preocupado a su hija—. En nuestro último año en Hogwarts, Harry, tu padre y yo nos fugamos, nos convertimos en proscritos, a pesar de que, como te dije, tu tío Harry y yo ya lo éramos; era eso o morir. Pasamos por muchas cosas… como te dije, muchos pudieron elegir, pero no lo hicieron. Incluso recuerdo… recuerdo que a Neville le dieron la posibilidad de rendirse, de sobrevivir, de salvar a su abuela… no lo hizo. Sin embargo, no todos decidieron pelear, muchos peleaban de su lado o, simplemente, buscaban salvar a los suyos.

- Jamás los perdonaré, Rosie —Jamás había escuchado la voz de su padre tan contenida, tan… fuera de él—. Jamás perdonaré a los que lo hicieron. Mataron a mi hermano en la batalla de Hogwarts…

Rose lo sabía. En el castillo se elevaba un monumento, muy cerca de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, donde estaban escritos los nombres de poco más de medio centenar de personas, todos aquellos que habían muerto en la última batalla contra Voldemort. Su tío Fred estaba ahí, al igual que los padres de Teddy y tantos otros.

- …y torturaron a tu madre en la mansión Malfoy.

- ¡Ron!

La mirada escandalizada de Hermione dejó claro que ella no pretendía dar esa información. Rose apenas pudo musitar un débil "qué" por la sorpresa. Sabía que los Malfoy habían sido una familia mortífaga, pero también había leído los reportes donde tío Harry testificaba a su favor después de la batalla, declarando la ayuda de Narcissa Malfoy… no le cuadraba, de verdad que no lo entendía.

- Pero… yo creí…

- Bellatrix Black torturó a tu madre frente a esas alimañas, ninguno hizo nada y después andaban detrás de Harry rogándole clemencia, que declarara…

- Sabes que de no ser por Narcissa Malfoy, Harry probablemente no habría logrado nada de lo que logró. Y, Ron, no quiero volver a tocar ese tema.

El tono de su madre era definitivo, y el pelirrojo se levantó a la cocina dejando a madre e hija solas. Desde entonces, a pesar de las palabras de Hermione sobre algunas otras anécdotas de la Guerra, no pudo evitar entender un poco a su padre por el rencor que le guardaba a los Malfoy en particular, aunque otro lado de su cerebro le gritaba que era una soberana estupidez. Se sentía atrapada, sabiendo de alguna manera u otra que estaba condenada a un camino difícil.

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

Sí, estaba lo bastante perdida para no poder ser salvada. Porque aún a pesar de las palabras de su padre, aún a pesar de saber que no sería fácil… inevitablemente ya sabía que había hecho los cálculos para saber con el apoyo de cuántos contaba. Y aunque el hombre más importante de su vida iba a estar en contra de su decisión, tenía que demostrarles que ella no era igual que Hermione Weasley y, lo más importante, que ella sabía que Scorpius Malfoy no era un Malfoy más, por mucho que estuviera en Slytherin. Quizá daría de qué hablar el que la hija de dos Héroes de Guerra se paseara de la mano o se besara públicamente con un reconocido hijo de mortífagos, pero… ¿Acaso eso importaba?

¿Y a quién demonios le importaba, si era ella la que se iba a besar con él?

Ya podía imaginar la cara de incredulidad de James, pero era más entretenido imaginarlo a él… el grito de "Un Slytherin" ya sonaba en sus oídos, y le causaba un enorme placer hacerlo enojar cuando generalmente era al revés.

Sí, le esperaban unas vacaciones muy interesantes; aunque, por lo pronto, sólo pudo salir y abrazar a su mamá, viendo a Hugo jugar con su padre con una Quaffle en el jardín cercado y riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! Creo que jamás he dejado nota de la autora en... las dos historias que llevo publicadas aquí, aunque eran bajo el nombre "Katurra" xD... he aquí la primera nota. Bueno, la historia surgió de la inspiración divina mientras estudiaba y escuchaba Tourniquet, de Evanescence... reconocerán la frase xD. Un poquito de cómo me imagino la vida de Rose Weasley... es un tanto apresurado, quizá lo continúe... ustedes dirán si creen que merece la pena ^^... ojala se hayan entretenido un poco leyendo esto... cuídense! ya ne! ^^**


	2. CII My Fall Will Be For You

**_Too Lost To Be Saved?_**

**_~~By Karumi  
_**

**Capítulo II.-**

_Scorpius:_

_¿Cómo estás? Necesitamos hablar, y no, no puedo esperar a septiembre para hacerlo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos juntemos en el Caldero Chorreante, mañana a las dos de la tarde? Espero, de verdad, que puedas._

_Cariños…_

_Rose._

La muchacha dobló cuidadosamente el trozo de pergamino y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza que le había regalado su papá para su onceavo cumpleaños. La lechuza la miró con sus ojos ambarinos y agitó las plumas cobrizas en respuesta a la caricia de la muchacha.

—Tienes que pasársela a Scorpius, ¿De acuerdo, Atenea? Sólo a él…

La lechuza le pellizcó el dedo suavemente y la miró de nuevo, para luego salir volando a través del cielo claramente azul, señal del verano. Podía escuchar arriba cómo Hugo trataba de explicarle a su padre los movimientos para hacer que Mario disparara las bolas de fuego, aunque su padre seguía reclamando por la imposibilidad de desaparecer a las tortugas con la varita. Ya había encantado la televisión por tratar de deshacerse de Koopa con un hechizo, así es que ahora Hugo tenía que estar más atento por si su papá en un reflejo no sacaba la varita.

Perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos se apoyó en la ventana por la que había salido su lechuza…

_My fall will be for you…_

Sí. Estaba segura de lo que quería decirle, segura de su decisión. Lo había citado para el jueves porque ese día iría al Callejón Diagon con su hermano y sus primos a verle un regalo a tío Harry, quien estaba de cumpleaños el viernes y, como siempre, se celebraría con una cena familiar en La Madriguera. Su mamá llevaba diciéndoles una semana que fueran a comprar el bendito obsequio, pero ellos siempre dejaban esas cosas para última hora.

_My fall will be for you…_

Se recordó a sí misma que la decisión estaba tomada, que no era momento de dar pie atrás. En el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta que la risa de Scorpius no sólo la divertía, sino también _le gustaba_, supo que algo no andaba bien. Por supuesto, pasó por todas las fases de negación, auto tortura, más negación y luego… la cara de idiota. Oh, Merlín, cómo odiaba esa cara de idiota. Recordaba bastante bien cierto día de desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Albus la sorprendió mirando embobada a la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de cierto rubio que conversaba con alguien que… no era importante.

—Rose —Le había dicho el chico con un golpe en el hombro—, vamos, que es sólo Scorpius. Lo podrás seguir viendo en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sí, su primo era su mejor amigo, pero también podía considerarse irritante. Recordó también que Albus la había molestado todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor y al aula de la profesora Adams, así es que se prometió volver a golpearlo cuando lo viera.

—¡Rosie! ¡Hugo, Ron! ¡A almorzar!

La voz tranquila de su madre subió por las escaleras a su habitación, y, mientras salía de ahí, sintió los pasos apresurados de Hugo y su papá justo detrás de ella, tomando dirección para bajar las escaleras. Si había una cosa en este planeta que sacara a Hugo de la consola era la mención de comida… claro, siempre y cuando no pudiera subirla a su cuarto. Y es que Hermione Weasley _jamás_ hubiera permitido que su hijo llevara la comida para aferrarse aún más a ese artefacto del demonio.

—Siéntense, vamos a comer.

Rose terminaba de poner el salero y los vasos mientras Hugo y Ronald se sentaban, ambos con la misma mueca de felicidad que denotaba que estaban a punto de comer. Hermione los miraba con dulzura y Rose con la misma cara de hastío que tenía su madre a su edad. Ella también había heredado la capacidad estomacal Weasley, más sin embargo no era tan fan de la comida como ellos… y ahora, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, ni siquiera saboreaba la carne asada que su madre había preparado.

—Entonces… el viernes es la celebración de su tío Harry. ¿Ya le compraron su regalo?

—No, mamá —Rose agradeció que le dieran una excusa para conversar, aunque no quería pensar demasiado en el día de mañana—. Iremos con Hugo, Lily, James y Albus al Callejón Diagon mañana a verle algo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… ¿Qué crees que sea conveniente?

—Regálale un portarretratos, a ver si se anima este año a enmarcar la crónica de su vida que Skeeter escribe todos los años… seguro el viernes por la mañana tendremos una nueva.

Ron se rió con malicia, pensando en cómo molestar a su mejor amigo respecto de la sentida crónica que saldría de una ya media chiflada Rita Skeeter. Hermione le dedicó una mirada levemente reprobatoria y centró su atención en su hijo, quien ya le estaba hablando de cómo sería la próxima etapa del juego que estaban tratando de completar con su papá.

Crecer con la fama pegada a las espaldas. No había sido fácil, por supuesto que no. Que las reporteras les dieran dulces a cambio de respuestas cuando salían de la primaria —Hermione no había consentido que no asistieran—, la inevitable avalancha de artículos en El Profeta cuando se celebraba el aniversario del deceso de Lord Voldemort, sobre los Héroes de Guerra, sus familias, sus vidas. No era necesario asumir que sus apellidos eran toda una curiosidad, y ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que el apellido Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y tantos otros significaban para la gente. Harry Potter y su familia, el Héroe que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Ronald y Hermione Weasley, los amigos que lo habían acompañado hasta el final. Los Weasley, los Longbottom, los Lovegood (aunque el apellido se perdiere por el casamiento de la única hija, Luna)… todo eso tenía un significado casi reverencial, poco más de veinte años que todo terminara. Rose recordaba a la perfección sus primeros días en Hogwarts, desde los susurros hasta los descarados que preguntaban si su tío Harry tenía la cabeza de Voldemort guardada en su casa. Claro que si ella lo pasó mal, fue mucho peor para Albus, James y luego Lily. Claro, James se llevó lo peor de todos, era el mayor y el primero que entró, sólo con el apoyo de sus primos, pero… tener el apellido Potter era contraproducente si querías pasar desapercibido.

Claro, James jamás quería pasar desapercibido, pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa frustrada. Es más, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Distinto de Albus, quien solía ser divertido y audaz con su familia y amigos, pero con "el resto"… era bastante circunspecto.

Amigos…

El cómo Scorpius y Albus habían comenzado a ser amigos era una historia extraña. Se odiaban, desde el primer momento en que coincidieron en clase de Pociones y se miraron, gris contra verde, al igual que sus padres hace tantos años. Rose, preocupada que su primo se metiera en problemas en el segundo día de clases lo tomó por el codo y lo arrastró lo más lejos posible del rubio, sin dignarse a dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

—¡ROSE!

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

—Creí decirle a Albus que habían maneras menos estruendosas de llamarte. Y que Harry le había regalado un celular para Navidad —Hermione miró a la chimenea, de donde la voz de Albus Potter salía.

—Voy a ver qué quiere, mamá, con permiso.

—Estás almorzando, Rosie…

Ron volvió a su plato y a su conversación con Hermione mientras Rose iba directamente a la chimenea, donde su primo asomaba su pelo desordenado (más de lo usual, el flojo se estaba recién saliendo de la cama) y sus ojos verdes.

—Potter, buenas noches.

—Muy graciosa, Weasley —Se llamaban por los apellidos cuando estaban de broma, o cuando se les daba la gana—. Oye, mañana vamos a ir al Callejón a verle un regalo a mi papá, ¿Verdad?

Antes de que Rose pudiera siquiera responder se elevó la voz de Harry detrás de Albus, llegando un poco distorsionada a la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo? ¡Mi hijo y mi ahijada aún no me compran mi regalo! Par de malagradecidos…

—¡Papá! ¡Estoy conversando aquí!

—Entonces no lo hagas en medio del Living, hijo, que es lugar público.

Haciendo un gesto de gato enfadado, Albus sacó su cabeza, se despidió de su papá y volvió a aparecer en casa de los Weasley como si nada, sacudiéndose un poco de ceniza que quedó en el pelo azabache y en el dobladillo de los vaqueros que usaba. Alzó la voz para saludar a sus tíos y su primo, quienes seguían en la mesa, y sin darle a Rose tiempo siquiera para reaccionar la tomó del brazo y la apartó de la chimenea.

—De acuerdo, y aparte de verle el regalo a mi padre… ¿Qué es eso de que te verás con Scorpius, a solas, y que no puede esperar a septiembre?

Rose se mordió el labio y sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleró… ¿Y ella creía que sería fácil? Era cosa de ver los ojos verdes de Albus irradiar toda la ira que irradiaban. Y su mente comenzó a recitar el bendito mantra…

_My fall will be for you…_

_

* * *

_**N/A:**

**Hooolas! :D En primer lugar MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los comentarios y las alertas, significaron mucho para mi... son lo mejor, de verdad. Bueno, en este capítulo nos adentramos un poco más en lo que ha sido la vida de la tercera generación, un poco de sus caracteres y... bueno, Rose y yo divagamos bastante en este capítulo. Les pido un poco de paciencia, el primer capítulo ERA un One-Shot, más sin embargo al leer sus comentarios y ver las alertas... pos... no me pude resistir a continuarlo xD... así es que para el próximo tendremos directamente el encuentro de la parejita y sabremos un poco por qué están donde están xD... ah! la frase es de la canción "Ghost Love Story", de Nightwish... me pareció propicia, la decisión de Rose... si, sé que las cosas no son muy claras, pero lo irán siendo... de nuevo, ruego vuestra paciencia...**

**Muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que, espero no será más de un par de días... más sin embargo, no prometo nada T_T xDD...**

**Ja-ne!  
**


	3. CIII It's so Strong

**_Too Lost To Be Saved?_**

**_~~By Karumi_**

**Capítulo III.- It's so strong...**

—Entonces, Albus… ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el cumpleaños de tu papá?

Antes de que Rose pudiera dar una respuesta, Hermione se había levantado de la mesa para ver por qué la niña tardaba tanto y, afanosa, había logrado que Albus terminara sentado a la mesa con sus tíos y sus primos. El ojiverde trataba de disimular las miradas enfadadas que le dedicaba a la pelirroja, y lo lograba hablando de video juegos con Hugo y comiendo como sólo un Weasley podía hacerlo. Rose apenas tocaba su comida, pateando a Scorpius una, dos, tres veces en su mente.

Maldito bastardo incapaz de callarle una simple cosa a su mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias, tía, estuvo exquisito.

—De nada, querido, cuando quieras.

—¿Rosie? ¿Terminaste?

Un murmullo bajo de la niña contestó mientras ella levantaba su plato; su expresión contrarrestaba con la alegría que demostraba su primo. En realidad era un excelente actor. Apenas estuvieron asegurados en el dormitorio de la niña volvió a su expresión huraña y la mirada desafiante.

—¿Y?

—Albus… es mi decisión.

_It's so strong and I let myself be sincere…_

—Tu decisión nada, Rose. ¿Qué pretendes?

¿Y qué demonios le decía? ¿Que lo quería? ¿Que estaba dispuesta a todo? Demonios, era demasiado de novela romántica, Albus se reiría de ella como mínimo. Además… aún ni siquiera hablaba con Scorpius. Quizá ese beso… esa declaración…

—Tu papá te va a matar.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Se lo repitió cuando escuchó a su primo despedirse de su familia en el primer piso. Se lo repitió cuando quedó sola en su cuarto. Se lo repitió cuando su primo la saludó desde la fotografía de la pared, al lado de un rubio de ojos grises. Se lo repitió cuando ese rubio le mandó un beso a través del aire y Albus le pegó en la cabeza. Esa foto había sido tomada dos semanas antes de que terminara el curso, cuando molestaban con la nueva cámara que Albus había recibido por su cumpleaños; la misma Rose había insistido en sacar ella una foto de ambos para tenerla de recuerdo.

—_Rose… eres mi mejor amiga. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?_

—_Por supuesto que lo sé, Scorpius. ¿Era necesario traerme a un vagón solitario para decirme eso?_

—_No, no… claro que no… lo que pasa es que…_

Lo que pasa es que… recordó cuánto lo odió cuando dijo eso. Detestaba que la dejaran en ascuas, y Scorpius no hacía más que retorcerse los dedos como si se los quisiera arrancar y mirarla dudoso. Eran mejores amigos, ¿Era muy difícil contarle algo?

Claro que no. No era difícil contarle… sino lo que iba a desencadenar el que le contara.

Recordó el beso que había seguido a esa última frase. Había sido suave, gentil, casi hecho de aire. Fue tan efímero que ella misma dudó de si había pasado o no, pero la sonrisa traviesa de Scorpius fue suficiente. Su mejor amigo la había besado, y eso era… ¿Eran mariposas?

—_¿Y eso…?_

—_Me gustas, Rose… me gustas…_

Claro, dicho con su voz amable, con sus ojos intensos, con ese roce leve que le tocaba la mano… por supuesto que parecía real. Sin embargo al momento de salir de ese compartimento, cuando se enfrentó al mundo real… Dios, los temores fueron inminentes.

—_No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El Abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura._

En ese momento no le dio importancia. ¿Casarse? ¡Por Merlín! Tenía once años, entonces… la palabra "casarse" era bastante lejana en su lista de prioridades. Sin embargo ahora tenía quince, no era una niña, y aunque el casarse seguía siendo bastante lejano, ya no era tan incomprensible como a los once.

Sin embargo, ¿El Abuelo Weasley le perdonaría el besar a un Sangre Pura? ¿Y el querer ser su novia? Aunque, quizá, el abuelo Weasley no era precisamente el problema.

Ronald Weasley era un hombre maravilloso en varios sentidos. De hecho, Rose no se imaginaba una pareja mejor que él: era despistado a veces, pero era adorable con su mamá, absolutamente adorable incluso hasta cuando discutían. Scorpius era diferente en algunas cosas, y en otras ella lograba encontrar la semejanza con su modelo ideal de hombre desde que era una niña.

Por supuesto, su modelo ideal de hombre la iba a asesinar cuando supiera que pensaba en más allá de una amistad con un Malfoy. Ya le costaba asimilar que Scorpius fuera su amigo y que tuviera una foto de él en su cuarto, no importaba si la foto fuera con el mismo Papa —aunque en su caso fuere alguien peor, su _extremadamente_ sobreprotector primo—. Ronald Weasley no iba a aceptar que su princesita se paseara siquiera de la mano con esa serpiente y, lo peor, jamás le iba a creer que era por voluntad propia. Conocía a su padre, y era lo suficientemente paranoico con su gente como para creer que a su pequeña Rosie le habían echado un _Confundus_ o, simplemente, una poción de amor.

Maldición.

No era fácil, nunca lo había sido. Recordaba una vez, cuando ella tenía apenas nueve años y llegó a casa con una flor que un compañero de la primaria le había regalado. Pésima idea. Aparte de que su padre intentó averiguar hasta el grupo sanguíneo del chico, para el siguiente paseo de curso el pelirrojo fue exclusivamente para mirar feo al chico por tres horas seguidas. Por supuesto, eso ahora en Hogwarts era imposible, pero… James, Hugo y Albus hacían su trabajo perfectamente.

Y franqueada por los tres se descubrió al día siguiente, caminando junto a Lily por el Callejón Diagon. Albus era quien la miraba perspicazmente, conociendo lo suficiente a su prima como para saber que no iba a detenerla ni aunque quisiera, y pensando seriamente en ir a Malfoy Manor y asesinar a sangre fría a su mejor amigo por sólo haber osado a poner los ojos en su prima.

—¿Y? —Preguntó James con voz entusiasta— ¿Qué le vamos a comprar a mi papá?

—Podríamos regalarle un libro de Defensa.

—Para qué, Rose… ¿Para que lea de nuevo la historia de la derrota de Lord Voldemort? ¡Oh, momento! ¿Te recuerdo algo? ¡Él estuvo ahí, frente a frente cuando Voldemort murió!

Rose le pegó en el brazo mientras los demás se reían. Claro, hace dos años ella le había regalado a su tío Harry un libro donde, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había colado un reportaje detallado a la última batalla. A pesar de que Harry se lo agradeció enormemente porque tenía, según él, "detalles que no había leído antes", James se encargó de recordárselo cada Navidad y 31 de julio. Y Rose sufría por sus orejas, que se ponían coloradas con la misma facilidad que la gran mayoría de los Weasley.

—Cállate, James. Vamos a conseguirle algo a tu papá, mejor.

Y la muchacha comenzó a caminar adelante del grupo ante las risas del resto. Claro, encontró la manera de escabullirse cuando James y Albus se entretuvieron en la tienda de Quidditch y Lily y Hugo se fueron corriendo al Boticario para conseguir algunos ingredientes para sus deberes de pociones. Aunque a Albus no le gustara, sería capaz de adivinar dónde andaba…

Entró al Caldero Chorreante de nuevo, sintiéndose como una criminal fugada. Se imaginó por un momento la cara de su papá si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo desechó al ver la conocida cabeza rubia mirándola desde la puerta.

—Scor…

La muchacha caminó rápidamente y le dio un abrazo. Scorpius la besó levemente en la mejilla y la invitó con un ademán galante al Londres _muggle._ Preguntándose asustada cuánto podría forzar su suerte, la pelirroja miró por un momento la puerta que daba al Callejón y a Scorpius…

—No puede ser más de media hora, Scor…

—De acuerdo…

Su voz… la había extrañado.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante caminando lado a lado, llegando en cinco minutos a un pequeño parque con varios árboles. El día era soleado, muy soleado. La niña andaba con unos vaqueros azules y una polera morada con tirantes. Scorpius, vestido como _muggle_ para la ocasión, andaba con unos vaqueros negros y una polera pulcramente blanca y, aparentemente, de una marca exclusiva. Sí, efectivamente era una polera Lacoste, se dijo la niña mirando atentamente la insignia bordada.

Sentados, lado a lado, se miraban sin saber bien cómo empezar. Lo último de ellos dos juntos había sido una declaración casi inconclusa y fingir que nada había pasado cuando volvieron, por separado, al compartimento donde Albus, Lily y Hugo los esperaban.

¿Ahora qué…?

_It's so strong and I let myself be sincere…_

—Scorpius… —Ella lo había citado, ella debía comenzar—. Scorpius, yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

—¿Qué cosa, Rose? ¿Qué tienes…?

—Yo… —La muchacha le tomó la mano, el chico sonrió a su pesar y se la acarició—. Scorpius, yo también te quiero.

La muchacha se acercó sin ninguna prisa, con todo el tiempo que se le antojó, y unió sus labios tal como la primera vez lo hiciera él. Ella le soltó la mano para subirle las manos a los hombros, él sujetó su cintura casi rozándola. Ambos pendientes sólo del otro, olvidando por un momento el qué podía pasar, el qué iba a pasar ahora. Rose era una chica independiente y segura, Scorpius era decidido y astuto… si ambos querían estar juntos… ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

Porque ella no cambiaría nada de ese sentimiento que le producía el rubio idiota que tenía al frente de ella… era lo mejor que le había pasado.

* * *

**N/A**

**Gente!...**

**Ok, de acuerdo, lo lamento... no pude actualizar cuando debía porque... SALÍ DE VACACIONES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Se ve a Karumi corriendo de un lado a otro en la habitación de su hermana* Eso me significó, por supuesto, mi último examen ¬¬ y el viaje de vuelta a mi hogar =D... es extraño, en mi casa no escribo tanto como cuando estoy en la ciudad que estudio... curioso, ne?**

**Bueeenooo... helo aquí. Ha aparecido Scorpius!... y Rose le dijo que también lo quería, ¿A que no son adorables? *O* siguiente capi, el cumpleaños de Harry James Potter xD... y las reacciones de los muchachos ante la desaparición de Rose :D ... cualquier duda, por favor, díganme... ah! por supuesto... la frase es de Innocence, Avril Lavigne... debo decir ke me costó HORRORES encontrar la frase para este capi.. ojala les guste =D **

**Ehm... eso... gracias a las ke comentaron el capi anterior, fueron devueltos sus msjs... y... me largo, tengo ke ir a preparar desayuno xD... nos vemos, cuídense! ^^  
**


	4. CIV Where Has My Heart Gone?

_**Too Lost To Be Saved?**_

_**~~By Karumi**_

**Capítulo IV.- Where Has My Heart Gone?**

—¿Dónde estabas?

Era tal el tono de amenaza, que la pregunta quedaba un poco desfigurada. Hugo Weasley era tan parecido a su madre como Rose a su padre, aunque sólo fuera en lo físico: de cabello castaño ligeramente enmarañado a pesar de lo corto, ojos marrones y la misma sonrisa de su madre, era su vivo retrato. Ambos hermanos eran altos, siguiendo la contextura de su padre y tío Percy, más larguiruchos que otra cosa. De todas maneras, Hugo era exactamente igual de celoso que Ron, cualidad que al parecer Albus también había heredado.

En ese momento, ambos hermanos estaban en el dormitorio de la mayor. Rose había subido inmediatamente al llegar a la casa, mientras que Albus se había quedado con Hugo jugando en la consola. James y Lily se habían ido directamente a la casa de los Potter, esgrimiendo excusas. Lily era una niña feliz, por eso Rose la adoraba. Ella tendía a pensar mucho más las cosas, mientras su prima menor simplemente vivía. En realidad, Rose no había tenido muchos actos impulsivos en su vida, a excepción de las decisiones rápidas que como Guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa había tenido que tomar. Lily era la niña consentida de casi todo el mundo, jugaba todo el día y en Hogwarts era una buena estudiante. Claro, no llegaba a los niveles de Rose, pero era muy buena; también era popular, por supuesto, al igual que James. No el "popular" que te llegaba directamente de ser un Potter o un Weasley, sino populares por luces propias, por su carácter, por su habilidad. James era un estupendo cazador, y Lily era una enemiga temible en los duelos por sus hechizos y sus reflejos.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema, un poco más acuciante que pensar sobre sus primos.

—Hugo… cálmate.

—Desapareciste. Te fuiste por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, nadie sabía dónde estabas. Y la dueña del Caldero Chorreante me dijo que te habías ido a mundo _muggle_ con un chico rubio.

—Hugo…

—¡El mundo _muggle_! ¡Y con Malfoy! ¿Sabes lo que haría papá si se enterara?

—Por favor… de verdad…

—¿Por favor qué?

—¡Hugo! ¿Crees que es justo? ¿No puedo escoger yo misma acaso con quién salir?

—¡Es Malfoy!

—¡Y yo soy Weasley!

—¡Exacto!

Se miraron, enfadados. Rose había perdido todo el toque suplicante que había tenido en un principio para adoptar ese temperamento Weasley que ambos tenían, sólo para mirarse de un lado al otro de la cama.

—¡Niños, a comer!

Se miraron atentamente por un segundo, hasta que Hugo se levantó exasperado y fue al comedor. Rose estaba tentada a decir que estaba enferma, pero eso le significaría más preguntas. Y es que había sido obvio cuando llegaron del Callejón Diagon, con un Hugo molesto y ella con esa estúpida sonrisa que no se le había quitado aunque la mirada de Albus era bastante atemorizante. Nadie había dicho nada de su desaparición, aunque sabía que Albus hablaría con ella al otro día y que Hugo no aguantaría más. También sabía —cómo los conocía— que habían hablado de ella mientras jugaban, que Albus le había contado lo poco y nada que sabía.

Que ella y Scorpius se habían juntado ese día, a esa hora, que ella lo había citado, que Scorpius esperaba que ella le dijera algo respecto a su declaración…

De acuerdo, era más que "poco" lo que él sabía, pero en su contra debía decir que la historia era bastante fácil de deducir teniendo en mano algunos detalles.

Aunque Hugo tenía razón en un punto: su padre. Si Ron Weasley se enteraba, estaría metida en un buen lío. Y no sólo eso, sino también se abriría la caza Malfoy.

_Where has my heart gone?_

Así se sentía. Su corazón estaba dividido fuertemente entre su familia y… no, no era Scorpius el problema. Podría ser cualquier otro, podría ser ese lejano compañero de la primaria. El asunto era ella misma. Ella misma tenía que tener cierto poder de decisión sobre su vida.

Y eso lo vería ahora.

—¿Hija?

Hermione Weasley entró a la habitación. Debió golpear, pero Rose no la había sentido. Ante el asentimiento de su hija la mujer se sentó en la cama, acariciando distraídamente un peluche de un gato anaranjado que Rose tenía desde que era pequeña y que, vale decir, adoraba.

—Hija… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mamá… necesito ayuda. Me gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

No faltó más. Para la mente rápida de Hermione bastó sólo eso para entender la curiosidad repentina de su hija por los acontecimientos de la Guerra, la insistencia en los Malfoy, la sonrisa perenne, los ademanes ansiosos. Miles de detalles que no había tomado en cuenta tomaron su lugar en ese momento. Los ojos azules de Rose miraban fijamente a su mamá, en parte esperando que no le diera un ataque o se desmayara o cualquier cosa. De todas maneras era una mujer fuerte, pero… si Rose había elegido la vía rápida era porque no se sentía capaz de darle más vueltas al asunto. Contarle a su madre había sido un impulso, así es que debía ser así también.

—¿Qué?

—Eso… me gusta Scorpius, y me junté con él esta tarde. Él me dijo en el tren, cuando volvimos en junio, que yo le gustaba… y yo se lo dije hoy.

Su tono era el de una completa descarada, pero en sus ojos se veía el temor ante la reacción de su madre. Hermione se enterneció un poco al notar eso, aunque estaba estupefacta de todas maneras.

—De acuerdo… ¿Y? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

La histeria no le iba a resultar con su terca hija de quince años, así es que optó por el pragmatismo. Rose no le había contado para comentarlo, le había dicho que necesitaba ayuda. La pelirroja, por otro lado, agradecía que no le hubieran venido con un sermón, y miraba esperanzada a su madre para comenzar a explicar su idea. Necesitaba hablar con la persona más tolerante que conocía… claro, aparte de tía Luna.

Al otro día, Ron se levantó con bastante energía. Sabía por experiencia que los cumpleaños de cada hijo Weasley conllevaban una estupenda cena en la Madriguera. Podía sonar un tanto idiota, pero… pocas cosas le levantaban tanto el ánimo como la perspectiva de una cena en su casa de infancia.

Fue a la cocina. Cuando compraron la casa, Hermione había exigido que fuera una casa luminosa, con ventanas grandes y la pintó de blanco en el interior, con alfombras color arena y molduras en café. El estilo era muy diferente al de la Madriguera, pero le gustaba. Era el estilo de Hermione, todo pulcro, "estilo minimalista", había dicho ella en esas palabras incomprensibles que a él le parecían tan divertidas. Pero a decir verdad la combinación de distintos tonos de madera con el perenne blanco y mantequilla de las paredes hacía maravillas con su ánimo y, además, las típicas flores que su mujer mantenía tanto en la sala de estar como en el comedor, y las infaltables fotografías familiares en la pared, donde se repetían mucho los rostros de dos castaños y dos pelirrojos, pero también estaban los Potter y el resto de los Weasley. Habían retratos en las paredes y en los muebles, algunos se movían y otros —como las antiguas fotografías de Hermione con sus padres— eran estáticos. Podía decir que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su familia y de su casa. Convivían el televisor con las escobas voladoras que Hugo y Rose dejaban tiradas en mitad de la sala de estar, y Hugo en su cuarto tenía imágenes de _muggles_ acarreando pistolas casi imposibles de levantar, un poster de los Chuddley Cannons y otro de un tipo de pelo negro, bigote, gorro y jardinera rojos y una sonrisa saltando a una tortuga y algo que, según su hijo, era un Mushroom. Rosie leía tanto el Profeta como las colecciones de clásicos que Hermione tenía en su casa, y se declaraba una fan del Señor de los Anillos. Sus hijos vivían en contacto con ambas realidades, tan distinto a él y sus hermanos para quienes los _muggle_ no significaron mucho más que las cosas raras que llevaba su padre a la casa, por lo menos hasta que cada uno salió de la Madriguera para entrar a Hogwarts.

Sonrió al enviar mediante un encantamiento los libros de Rose a su habitación. Definitivamente lo que ninguno de sus hijos había heredado era la manía por la pulcritud de Hermione.

—Buenos días, amor…

Y ahí estaba.

Seguía siendo más baja que él por supuesto, pero había adquirido el porte que decía a todos "aquí yo doy las órdenes y me obedecen". Antes no se le notaba con la torre de libros que llevaba encima, pero desde ese año en que fueron proscritos, Hermione había acostumbrado a hechizar su cartera y llevar todo lo que necesitara sin peso mayor, al menos cuando iba a trabajar.

—Te levantaste temprano.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry. Quería saludarlo por chimenea, pero… me entretuve.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó la mujer curiosa

—Te amo…

Ni siquiera alcanzó a sonreír ante la repentina muestra de cariño, simplemente se aferró a su esposo al perder ligeramente el equilibrio cuando él la abrazó y la besó, dándose cuenta de que no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella y, que al fin y al cabo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo… porque ahí estaba.

Dos horas más tarde, Rose y Hugo se terminaban de alistar para irse a la casa de los abuelos. Hermione había avisado que sus tíos y primos ya se encontraban allá: tío George y tía Angelina con Fred y Roxanne, tíos Percy y Audrey con Molly y Lucy, tíos Bill y Fleur con Dominique, Victoire y Louis, y por supuesto el festejado y su familia. No sabían si tío Charlie iba a venir, generalmente eso era una sorpresa, y los tíos Bill y Fleur se irían esa misma noche para pasar su aniversario de bodas al día siguiente en Francia, dejando a los tres hijos en la Madriguera. Teddy era otro desaparecido en Rumania estudiando Dragones, sin embargo había prometido ir al cumpleaños de su padrino y, claro, ir a ver a su novia. Teddy y Vic se casarían en Navidad.

—¿Estás lista, hermana?

—Sí, enano…

La mayor le revolvió el pelo a su hermano y se puso delante de la chimenea, con Hugo justo a su lado, para decir con voz fuerte y clara "La Madriguera". La recibió la sonrisa extremadamente amable de Molly Weasley, la Abuela Molly. La pelirroja mayor seguía siendo enérgica, seguía siendo buena cocinera y seguía teniendo el corazón para regañar y consentir a sus nietos, a pesar de que a veces el tono amargo inundara su cara. La anciana mujer no podría curarse nunca de las heridas que las dos Guerras le dejaron, aunque seguía teniendo la fuerza para sonreír todos los días. Rose la admiraba mucho…

—Ahijada… ¿Cómo estás?

Justo a quien quería ver.

Evitó la mirada reprobatoria de Albus y James, la mirada extrañamente emocionada de Lily y se acercó a su padrino. Faltaban los Scamander, quienes, como siempre, se estaban demorando, y Harry, ante los gruñidos de Molly sobre que no podía ver el pastel hasta que estuviera completamente decorado, tomó a su sobrina por el hombro y la llevó afuera. Rose en un principio se sorprendió bastante, pero mirando a su madre se percató de todo: Hermione Weasley le había enviado una lechuza a su cuñado apenas había hablado con ella.

Caminaron, en silencio, por un buen tramo, hasta que el bullicio de la casa quedó más o menos apagado. En un sector más o menos escondido de las miradas indiscretas el hombre conjuró una manta que depositó sobre el césped y miró a su sobrina algo apenado.

—Conjuraría una banca, pero… ese tipo de hechizos, como casi todos, se le da mucho mejor a tu madre. Probablemente mi silla se rompería apenas nos sentáramos —La pelirroja rió ante el tono abatido de su padrino y, con una sonrisa, se sentó.

—No te preocupes, me gustan las mantas —El hombre la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y se sentó también, mirando a los arbustos.

—¿Sabes? Acá nos veníamos con tu tía Ginny cuando nos lográbamos sacar a Ron de encima. Solíamos sentarnos a charlar, a jugar, a…

—Tío, ahórrate los detalles. Puedo pasar mi vida sin saberlos.

—De acuerdo —El hombre rió al ver el rostro de tortura de su sobrina, pero su risa se apagó pronto. Ahí se venía—. Tu madre me escribió anoche.

—Lo sé…

La muchacha miró también el arbusto, pero sin verlo. Estaba preparada para todas y cada una de las reacciones posibles de su padre, y a pesar de plantearse siempre en el peor de los escenarios sabía que sería mejor contárselo a él primero, para que juntos con su madre pudieran tantear el terreno para el jefe final: Ronald Weasley.

Lo necesitaba de su parte, necesitaba que entendiera…

—Rose, no sé por qué tuviste que escoger de entre tantos al hijo del Hurón —Un ligero tono frustrado erizó los vellos de Rose—. Estoy seguro que tienes más donde elegir… eres muy linda, inteligente y bastante hábil. Rose… ¿El hijo del hurón?

—Padrino… él…

—No quiero saberlo. Tu madre tampoco lo entiende, y francamente eso no importa. ¿Lo quieres?

—Padrino…

—¿Lo quieres, Rose?

Una cosa era decírselo a Scorpius, pero… ¿A su padrino? Aparte de la vergüenza, tenía pánico que la regañara. No podía aguantar los regaños ni de su padre ni de su padrino, jamás había podido. Harry la había consentido desde siempre, confabulándose con Ron para comprarle su primera escoba de carreras a espaldas de Hermione, protegiéndola de las pesadillas cuando dormían en casa de sus primos, regañando a James cada vez que se metía con ella… porque Lily era su niñita, más sin embargo Rose era… Rose.

Por eso le retorcía el estómago ver a _su_ Rose interesada en ese hijo de hurón. Más sin embargo, así como el amor que le tenía a su ahijada, Harry sabía que Rose jamás se dejaría llevar por un capricho. Jamás.

_Where has my heart gone?_

Rose, por su parte, sólo recordaba la firmeza de los ojos grises de Scorpius al decirle que la quería. _A ella_. Y, por Merlín, en el momento en que él la besaba no había recordado nada, ni siquiera lo mucho que le molestaría a su familia. A veces sentía que el corazón se le dividía, pero no podía evitarlo… más bien, no quería evitarlo.

—Sí, padrino… lo quiero.

Y si era igual de terca que sus padres y su familia entera, Harry sabía que no había nada que hacer contra eso.

Cuando volvieron a la casa y todos en coro le dedicaron a Harry el Cumpleaños Feliz y le pusieron por delante el pastel, el ojiverde atinó a darle una mirada a Hermione, quien asintió y miró el semblante feliz de su hija mientras su abuela cortaba el pastel para que alcanzara y, por supuesto, uno de los primeros trozos era para ella.

—¿Qué cantas, hija? —Hermione se acercó mientras todos conversaban entre ellos y su hija miraba distraída a través de la ventana.

—Una canción que escuché hace poco, mamá… ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

La mujer no supo responderle, sólo la abrazó ligeramente y la empujó a la fiesta, donde estaban todos… había escuchado lo que su hija había entonado, pero la respuesta sólo la tenía ella. Mal que mal, ¿Quién más sabría dónde estaba su corazón?

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola! Ehm... ok, cada vez me demoro un poco más, pero también los capítulos son más largos xD. Cabe decir que estoy de vuelta de mis CORTAS vacaciones, hoy fue mi primer día de clases, charla con un profesor español y agendada una reunión para el jueves, así es que fue un día productivo ^^... respecto al capítulo... bueno, espero en el capi siguiente ya poner qué piensa el círculo cercano a Rose respecto a su decisión y... sí! pretendo también poner alguna escena de Scorpius.. quizá le diga a Draco xD... no lo sé aún, ruego de nuevo su paciencia =P. Ah! Si alguien ha pasado por mi Profile (sé que alguien lo ha hecho xD) sabrán que mi pareja favorita es el HHr, pero aquí hay una escena RHr... bueno, culpen a mi niño, ya que esa escena la escribí en el bus, ayer, mientras él, mi papá y su pareja me despedían en el terminal... seh, estaba con toda la pena, así es que piedad xD. Respecto al capi, se sube sin revisión alguna, así es que si hay errores me dicen para yo corregirlos y seremos todos felices, les parece? xD Ah!, lo de siempre... la frase es de la canción Field of Innocence, de Evanescence... si hay alguna frase de canción que les parezca interesante o que tenga que ver con la historia me lo dicen, yo veré en qué capítulo la integro... quizá, si la frase es estupenda, le escribo un capi especial xD... **

**En fin... gracias por leer, dejen un comentario si creen que vale la pena y... esop xD... gracias por todoo! ^^  
**


	5. CV If you are the one to cut me

—¿Weasley?

Astoria Malfoy era una mujer distinguida. Rezumaba elegancia en cada facción de su rostro, en todos sus gestos corporales. El cabello bien cuidado, de un rubio rojizo; la tez de una exquisita palidez; los ojos verdosos, con toques parduzcos y opacos, siempre solemnes. La primera emoción que se le venía a la mente cuando hablaban de su madre era el orgullo: orgullo cuando soportaba las críticas a _su_ familia y a su esposo, el orgullo cuando Scorpius hacía algo bien, orgullo cuando sostenía su status de sangre y social. Porque a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, los Malfoy seguían sosteniendo poder económico. Draco jamás podría emular la influencia política que ostentó Lucius Malfoy, pero sí era un excelente empresario y había sabido mantener el nombre y la fortuna, al menos económicamente.

En este momento, sin embargo, Astoria no demostraba nada. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo y su cuerpo relajado mientras se sentaba en la terraza junto a su hijo a tomar el té. Scorpius siempre había sido un niño muy seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quería, así es que respiró hondo y le contó a su madre que pensaba hablar con su padre ya que, se opusiera o no, a él le gustaba Rose Weasley, y ella le correspondía.

—Sí, madre… Rose Weasley.

—¿Y la hija de los Montgomery? Son una familia de raigambre y tradición, y ella es preciosa…

—Madre.

El tono de irritación de Scorpius detuvo el discurso de la mujer y ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras tomaban su té. Astoria sabía perfectamente que a su hijo nadie lo iba a poder mover de la decisión tomada y, aunque recién iba a comenzar el quinto curso, era lógico que esto se lo estaba tomando _bastante_ en serio.

—Bueno, si así lo prefieres, habla con tu padre. Siempre es mejor que se entere por ti antes que los rumores, sobre todo si decidiste hacerte acompañar de una Weasley… esto no va a ser precisamente "privado".

El rubio suspiró ante el comentario de su madre, sabiendo que iba a ser así, que efectivamente _todo el mundo_ se iba a enterar. Y con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente, en el momento en que Bonny anunció la llegada del Amo, el mismo Scorpius fue a recibir a su padre.

—Hijo… buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, padre. He de hablar contigo, si me permites. Es un asunto importante.

Draco miró a su hijo, también sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. Con el mismo semblante escuchó la leve explicación mientras se sentaban al frente de la chimenea de la Sala de Estar. Scorpius fue circunspecto, no se explayó más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Quizá no era lo usual que un hijo hablara estos temas con sus padres, pero Scorpius tenía que pensar no sólo en lo que se diría en la Sociedad sobre un hijo de los Malfoy saliendo con una mestiza, o una hija de Héroes saliendo con un hijo de Mortífagos. Quizá era difícil que un chico de quince años pensara en eso, más sin embargo Scorpius había crecido con demasiados estigmas y karmas encima como para no tener todo eso en cuenta. Además, era bastante conocida la opinión de Ronald Weasley al respecto, entonces… mejor que su padre se enterara por él.

—Así es que la chica Weasley. Bueno, espero que sea más elegante que su madre, o por lo menos más… agraciada—El leve tono despectivo parecía natural en el mayor, por lo que Scorpius simplemente siguió escuchando—. Bueno, Scorpius. Si es tu decisión yo no tengo injerencia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando cumplas con _mis_ reglas. Buenas tardes.

Sin mayores palabras el hombre se levantó del lujoso sillón y se dirigió a la terraza a saludar a su mujer. Scorpius se levantó a su vez y subió a su cuarto, dispuesto a enviarle una carta de inmediato a la pelirroja. Él ya había cumplido, pero sabía que para ella no sería tan fácil.

_Rose:_

_Espero que te encuentres perfectamente. Te rogaría que nos encontráramos en el Caldero Chorreante, de ser posible mañana, mándame la hora a vuelta de lechuza. Y sí, prometo no mencionárselo a tu primo, fue un error la última vez._

_Te quiere, Scorpius…_

La pelirroja leía por tercera vez la carta, deteniéndose en la firma. ¿Cómo era posible que el "te quiere", ese que era tan normal entre ellos, ahora se sintiera completamente diferente? Sacudiéndose un poco esos pensamientos, la muchacha bajó con la respuesta ya lista, le faltaba sólo la hora. Encontró a su madre en la cocina, quien vigilaba el pavo asado en el horno y murmuraba un sinfín de cosas para ella misma.

—Mamá —Hermione se dio vuelta para mirar a su hija, quien iba al recibidor y volvía con Atenea—. ¿Puedo salir mañana en la tarde?

—¿Terminaste los deberes?

—Sí, mamá, ya está todo listo.

—Entonces no hay problema. ¿Dónde vas a ir?

—A dar una vuelta con Scorpius.

El semblante de Hermione cambió sólo una milésima de segundo, lo mismo que se demoró en reponerse. Supuso que debía acostumbrarse y, aunque la idea no la fascinara, también tenía que comenzar a pensar en la necesaria y poco deseada conversación con su esposo. Ron debía enterarse, aunque la mejor manera era algo que aún discutía con Harry.

—Rose.

—¿Sí, mamá?

—Hija… ¿Cuándo le contarás a tu papá?

La pelirroja miró a su mamá, aunque en realidad no la observaba. Era terrible no saber si era una buena idea, o si debía hacerlo. En un arranque de afecto abrazó a su mamá, sin querer pensar en lo que ella le había preguntado. ¿Cómo saber cuándo era el momento para contarle a su padre, si ni siquiera ella misma se lo había imaginado?

¿Y cómo quedarse tranquila, si sabía que tenía que ser pronto?

Esa noche Hugo llevó a James y Albus a la casa, para jugar en la consola y a alojar. Los Potter no habían crecido con un contacto tan estrecho con la cultura _muggle_, aunque por lo menos tenían televisión y celulares. Hugo, por otro lado, era un fanático declarado, y de tanto hablar de eso les metió por la fuerza a sus primos el gusanito de la curiosidad. Ahora se juntaban de tarde en tarde a jugar.

Rose subió con cuatro vasos, dos con Coca-Cola y dos con jugo de Naranja, tres con y uno sin hielo. Cuando llegó a la lúgubre habitación de su hermano y les pasó las bebidas con una sonrisa amable, los ojos castaños de James le dijeron que su primo algo quería decirle. Y con lo paranoica que andaba en los últimos días, no le costó mucho imaginarse qué podía ser.

—Rosie… ¿Me acompañas? Quiero conseguir unas galletas de la cocina.

—Claro, primo… lo que digas.

Hugo miró ceñudo a su primo, al igual que Albus, pero el mayor se levantó con total soltura y tomó a su prima del brazo para guiarla fuera de la habitación. Albus y Hugo compartieron una mirada sombría pero resignada, inevitablemente James se terminaba saliendo con la suya, en eso Lily era igual a él.

—¿Qué pasa, James?

—¿Un Slytherin, Rosie? Pensé que tenías mejores gustos.

Estaba lista para defenderse, pero no para la postura teatralmente asqueada de su primo, no para el tono jocoso y definitivamente no para la sonrisa que vino después.

—¿James…?

—Pensaste que yo era el que te iba a provocar mayores problemas, ¿Verdad?

—Pues… ¡Sí!

No pudo evitar reírse. Comenzó a reír, emocionada mientras James la acompañaba y la abrazaba. Generalmente era con James con quien tenía los mayores problemas, lo consideraba un inmaduro siendo ella tan racional. Bueno, quizá ahora que ella se estaba comportando como una niña, James pretendía apoyarla.

—Hugo y Albus están furiosos.

—No lo entiendo… es el mejor amigo de Albus, él lo conoce…

—Sí, pero tú eres su prima favorita, ustedes dos crecieron juntos. Y júntalo con Hugo…

—Si sé. Me imaginaba que esto iba a ser así, de todas maneras.

—¿Y el tío Ron?

No pudo evitarlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta casi de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su padre. James lo notó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro, mientras ella le respondía prácticamente en un susurro.

—No tengo idea…

—Rose… nos daban golosinas cuando éramos niños… imagínate ahora, les va a encantar descubrir algo, lo que sea, en la más perfecta de los hijos de los Héroes.

Eso era verdad. Ella lo sabía. Por ende, también sabía que tenía dos opciones: relación a escondidas o contarle a su padre. Y sus nervios no estaban para ser otra más y esconderse, no… tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo a su padre.

—Sabes que te apoyaremos sea lo que sea que pase. Tanto con tu papá como con… el Hurón —Rose lo miró, escéptica—. Sí, _sobre todo_ con el Hurón. ¡Admítelo! Tío Ron da miedo.

—Sí, lo sé…

Carcajadas entre ambos, ahora más cómplices que en el resto de los años que llevaban conviviendo prácticamente bajo el mismo techo, y con esa sonrisa marcada en la cara se fueron de vuelta a la habitación de Hugo, donde Rose dejó a su primo. ¿Quién diría que sería precisamente _él_ quien la apoyara? Eso se lo había esperado de Albus, pensó molesta.

Maldito fuera Albus y su espíritu sobreprotector.

—Pero es tu primo, y prácticamente ustedes han estado toda la vida juntos. Es lógico que reaccione así.

—¿¡No te molesta!

El tono de sorpresa de la pelirroja provocó una risa en el rubio. Iban caminando nuevamente por las calles del Londres _muggle_, mirando las novedades de las tiendas. Scorpius, como todo Malfoy que se precie de serlo, lucía una digna ignorancia de todo el mundo _muggle_, ignorancia que Rose y Albus a lo largo de cinco años habían logrado mitigar de cierta manera. Al menos habían logrado que el rubio los acompañara al cine, riendo de su compañero cuando éste trataba de ocultar la fascinación que sintió ante ese artefacto _muggle_.

Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, sino que Scorpius se reía de ella. Le pegó en el brazo, con otra sonrisa, porque la risa de Scorpius siempre había sido contagiosa, siempre la hacía reír. Era difícil verlo tan poco en las vacaciones, cuando en Hogwarts se veían prácticamente a todas horas. Casi todas las clases eran compartidas, y los tres eran inseparables en los fines de semana y horas libres.

Y por eso…

—¿Por qué todos se empeñan en justificar a Albus? ¡Es un imbécil! Él te conoce, y sabe que no me harías daño… que ni siquiera se te pasaría por la cabeza…

—Rose… eres su prima. Para él es como si yo me hubiera fijado en Lily, prácticamente imperdonable. Si yo tuviera una hermana quizá sería peor.

—No, no tiene excusa. Apenas me mira desde que lo supo, y eso no es todo… confabula con Hugo, lo sé.

—Pero James te ayuda, ¿O no?

—Sí, espero que al menos James evite que estos dos le cuenten a mi papá, porque, a pesar de todo, tengo que contarle…

El tono de resignación de la pelirroja fue inevitable. Scorpius apretó un poco más su mano, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Él sabía qué tan duro era para Rose ir en contra de su padre, y por eso le admiraba un poco que ella hubiera aceptado. Merlín sabía la de veces que se arrepintió de decirle lo que sentía por el simple miedo de que ella le dijera que no.

—Scorpius…

—Dime —El muchacho la miró con los ojos grises, intensos. Le gustaba cuando la miraba así, realmente como si _ella_ fuera el centro de todo.

—Te quiero…

La sonrisa inmediata, el corazón con un doble brinco. Era la reacción inmediata del rubio cuando Rose le decía que lo quería, cuando lo leía en las cartas. Fue el primer indicio de que algo no era normal, cuando ella le escribía y las palabras "cariños" o "te quiere" lo hacían sentir extremadamente feliz y sonreír de inmediato, no importaba lo que pasara.

—Yo también te quiero, Rose…

Soltó su mano y la abrazó discretamente por la cintura mientras pasaban por el frente de un Café. Rose era la fanática del café y del té, así es que Scorpius, galantemente, la invitó a pasar y tomar algo.

A decir verdad, para ser un mago Scorpius se manejaba bastante bien con el dinero _muggle_, aparte de ser el caballero por excelencia.

Bendita fuera la educación aristocrática que les daban —aún— a las familias sangrepura.

Entablaron conversación sobre los temas normales de su edad, como anécdotas pasadas y algunos grupos de música que compartían, tanto _muggles_ como mágicos. La tarde pasó muy rápido entre risas y roces, entre bromas y besos.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿Verdad? —La muchacha miraba a Scorpius, ya de vuelta en el Caldero Chorreante para que cada uno volviera a su casa.

—Por supuesto. Quiero ver esa película que estaban anunciando en el cine.

—¿Las Crónicas de la Dragonlance? Uhm… lo pensaré.

—No me vas a dejar solo en el mundo _muggle_. ¿Qué pasa si me secuestran?

La muchacha rió abiertamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró "te quiero", antes de desaparecer por la chimenea. Cuánto hubiera querido besarlo como era debido, pero el Caldero Chorreante era demasiado público, _cualquiera_ hubiera podido verlos, ir a contarle a su padre y… demonios.

Así se pasó el mes de agosto, entre citas de "amigos" y cartas a medianoche. Rose le había insistido a Scorpius que se comprara un celular, sin embargo, además de la reticencia del chico, la misma Rose dudaba si en la lujosa mansión de los Malfoy había señal telefónica, sobre todo con todos los hechizos anti intrusos que su mismo padrino le había ayudado a instalar.

En la casa las cosas estaban calmadas. Ron casi no estaba en el hogar, ya que el mes de agosto era fulminante en la tienda; todos los chicos abasteciéndose lo más posible antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Albus seguía saludándola apenas, yendo directamente a la habitación de Hugo. Lo curioso es que con Scorpius la relación seguía igual que siempre…

¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era el problema?

_Está molesto, porque dice que no sólo es tu primo, sino también tu mejor amigo. Yo a él le conté todo, desde que me di cuenta que me gustabas. En cambio tú no le dijiste nada, sino que se enteró porque yo, de nuevo, le dije que nos íbamos a juntar. Está dolido por eso._

O sea que, más encima, no tenía nada que ver con traicionar el apellido Weasley, cosa con la que James la había molestado a menudo, sino con un estúpido celo de mejor amigo… ¿Era eso?

_Voy a matar a ese enano despeinado de ojos verdes… lo juro_

Había tratado de hablar con él, pero a la segunda mirada de desdén el orgullo de Rose se encendió y lo dejó pasar. Tendría que quitársele solo el berrinche, ya esperaba arreglarlo en Hogwarts...

Hogwarts.

Los días estaban pasando rápidamente, Hogwarts estaba cada vez más cerca y, aunque eso le hacía una ilusión gigante, también marcaba un nudo en su garganta. Tenía que apurarse si no quería irse a Hogwarts con una relación a escondidas en la espalda. Scorpius ya se lo había contado a sus padres, y aunque no les fascinó precisamente la idea lo dejaban ser.

¿Por qué su papá no podía tener la misma mente abierta?

_Porque tu papá jamás fue señalado por la sociedad entera y, aparte, tú tienes la maldita mala suerte de venir a fijarte en el único imbécil que tu papá te prohibió expresamente_

Aunque mala suerte ni tanto… realmente quería a Scorpius Malfoy. Y, oh, sí… ese era el problema. Ella no se iba a rendir, y eso le iba a acarrear un problema con su padre.

Bueno, faltaban tres días para que llegara septiembre. Si le iba a acarrear un problema, mejor que fuera ahora.

Bajó la escalera hasta el living, donde estaba su papá viendo televisión. Hugo y su madre habían ido al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas de última hora —aunque Rose sospechaba que luego se irían a Hogsmeade a comprar golosinas, Hermione le compraba un paquete gigante a Hugo de Honeydukes antes de cada curso y luego le mandaba con regularidad—, así es que la casa estaba sola con ellos dos. Bueno, si la iban a matar al menos no habría testigos.

—¿Papá?

—¿Sí, cielo? —El hombre seguía pendiente de la pantalla, pero aún así su hija se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo directamente.

—Papá… me gusta Scorpius Malfoy.

Los ojos azules de Ron Weasley se paralizaron un momento, dejaron de seguir la secuencia del motociclista en la televisión y se giraron despacio, casi sin querer hacerlo, para encontrar la mirada decidida y un poco asustada, también de un azul encendido, de su hija mayor…

_If you are the One to cut me, I will bleed forever…_

_

* * *

_

N/A:

Ehm... no tengo excusa, lo admito. No sé desde cuándo no actualizo... jejeje... peeeero, en compensación, tenemos varias escenas que, espero, les gusten. A ver, número uno: el matrimonio Malfoy se entera de la elección de su hijo. Me gusta la idea de un Draco mucho más tolerante; si bien no le fascina la idea de que su único hijo se enamore de una Weasley... pero tampoco se lo va a prohibir. Así me imagino la enseñanza de Scorpius, con límites bien marcados... y esos límites no valen en cuando a noviazgos.

Número dos: James. Ehm... bueno, como comprenderán Albus es extremadamente celoso y ta sentido por lo que Scorpius explica más arriba; Hugo también está molesto, es su hermana, pero se verá más de esto en Hogwarts. Entonces, tenemos a James, quien irá a su sexto año. Ehm... lo lamento, pero no tengo muy claras las edades, así es que para efectos de mi historia los chicos van en estos cursos: James en Sexto; Albus, Rose y Scorpius entran a Quinto; Hugo y Lily en Tercero. Los demás... no lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro xD. Pero en fin, esos son los cursos, y James... bueno, alguien entre los primos tenía que apoyar a la pobre Rosie xDD.

Número tres: Obviamente, la escena final. No esperen los gritos de Ron para el próximo capítulo... o quizá sí, depende, pero tengo la primera escena del siguiente capítulo casi imaginada, así es que... eso.

En fin... de nuevo, mi más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. La frase del final del Capítulo es, otra vez, de la canción Ghost Love Story, Nightwish. El próximo capítulo estará no sé cuándo... desgraciadamente para mí comienzo con las pruebas la próxima semana, y desgraciadamente para ustedes finalizando la próxima semana esta humilde compañera se va a su casa, por sus vacaciones de Fiestas Patrias (VIVA, CHILE, MIERDA! xD) y a estudiar como enferma para las dos pruebas que tiene de vuelta de vacaciones, Derecho Internacional y Derecho Civil, así es que... no sé si pueda actualizar dentro de un plazo decente. Ahora, como se viene Hogwarts, habrán más escenas de Scorpius y Rose y, a lo mejor y si me da la musa, del trío (Rose, Scorpius y Albus) xD... así es que, eso sería por ahora... muchas gracias por su paciencia y, gracias a ti Nat, por animarme a recomenzar y terminar este capítulo... tu comentario llegó justo en el momento indicado ^^...

Eso sería... muchas gracias!


	6. CVI Te Quiero

En ese momento el expreso de Hogwarts daba su último silbido. Jóvenes entre once y diecisiete años se arremolinaban alrededor del andén, para despedirse por última vez de sus padres o ubicar a un amigo. La nube de humo provocada por el tren era bastante espesa, así es que era difícil distinguir a alguien a más de tres pasos.

_¡Me da lo mismo, papá, yo lo quiero y, si te vas a poner así, no me queda más remedio que dejarte fuera de esto!_

—Hija, prométeme que estarás bien…

—Mamá, no te preocupes.

Hermione Weasley abrazó por última vez a su hija mientras la despedía. En seguida abrazó a su hijo, quien había aguantado estoicamente el clima atroz que se había respirado en la casa en los últimos tres días, a pesar de que Rose hubiera preferido irse a la casa de los Potter el día anterior para estar con James y _tratar_ de arreglar las cosas con Albus; aún así, Ron Weasley andaba con esa cara de asesino prófugo por los rincones de la casa, y a la menor mención al asunto se enfurruñaba y no había cosa que lo sacara de ahí.

Rose aún tenía las marcas de las ojeras a pesar de lo bien disimuladas que estaban gracias a Lily y su maquillaje. Harry se había comprometido a hablar con Ron, al igual que Ginny, y James sólo quería subirla al tren. Albus, al fin y después de todas las lágrimas que Rose derramó en el cuarto de James, se dio el ánimo de cruzar la puerta y abrazarla, y ahora estaba en el tren junto a Scorpius buscando un compartimento.

Con la sonrisa más alegre que pudo dar, la muchacha se despidió de su madre y de sus padrinos, con la mano de James rodeando su hombro y mientras Lily y Hugo subían al tren. Los menores fueron a buscar a sus amigos —Hugo miró a su hermana mayor con preocupación y le dio un beso en la frente—, mientras los dos mayores comenzaron a buscar el compartimento donde tenían que estar el Slytherin y el Gryffindor.

—¿James? ¿Tú no te debieras ir donde tu club de fans?

—¿Yo? En un momento… primero tengo que dejar algo en claro.

Con una ceja levantada, la pelirroja se acurrucó más en el pecho de su primo mientras caminaba. Los días anteriores habían sido un infierno en lo más real de la palabra: después de la discusión con su padre, la niña había salido de la casa dando un portazo y llamando a su mamá directamente al celular para contarle lo sucedido. Llegó a la casa de nuevo con ella, preparada para otra gritadera y encontrándose, en cambio, un silencio casi absoluto de parte de su padre. Con su mamá era _casi_ normal, con su hermano lo mismo, pero ella era como aire que pasaba entre ellos y nada más. Ronald Weasley pasó dos días ignorando a su hija mayor, y con eso hiriéndola más y, a su vez, haciéndola más tenaz en cuanto a su decisión.

Valía la pena… todo eso valía la pena, porque en sólo momentos vería a los ojos grises que la conquistaron.

Descubrieron el compartimento por la mirada ansiosa del rubio que los esperaba asomado por la ventanilla. Bueno, _la_ esperaba.

Apenas entraron, la muchacha se precipitó sobre él y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que por fin tomaba todo algún sentido. Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera disfrutar esa sensación un poco más, sintió el roce tranquilo de James y la mirada seria de Albus. Se separó un poco de Scorpius para quedar sentada a su lado convencionalmente, y la peligrosidad de los ojos marrones de James se dejó ver.

—Escucha, mini hurón. No confío en ti, nadie de mi familia lo hace, pero creo que si Rose te escogió es por algo. Ahora, si llego a ver a mi prima quejarse, llorar, poner cara triste o cualquier cosa, considérate hombre muerto, porque no sólo me tendrás a mí encima, sino también a Hugo, a Fred, a los Scamander, a Louis… en fin, entiendes a lo que me refiero—Scorpius no había variado su expresión ni un poco, seguía con el brazo envolviendo la cintura de Rose y los ojos serenos.

—Entiendo, Potter. No te preocupes… no soy tan imbécil como para hacerle daño. Aunque quizá debieras decirle eso a _su_ padre…

—…Scor…

El muchacho cedió ante el tono definitivamente triste de ella, y le permitió acurrucarse mejor en su pecho. James, con una mirada de advertencia y un beso en la coronilla a Rose salió, al igual que Albus quien le susurró al rubio "yo también te mato, amigo" y salió con su hermano, seguramente a buscar a Hugo y contarle.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Rose se puso a llorar, primero con sollozos débiles, y luego con un llanto que Scorpius encontró desgarrador. Rose no solía llorar, al menos no con facilidad… pero así como la conocía, sabía que su padre era prácticamente todo para ella… quizá todo.

Y ahora no le hablaba… y era _su_ culpa.

··~··~··

—¿Y Ron lo sabe?

—Me tiene muy preocupada, Harry. No escucha… le dije que yo lo sabía, que yo la apoyaba y apenas me miró, ni siquiera fue capaz de reclamarme o algo… nada.

—¿Y Rose? —El ojiverde se acomodó en el sillón de la casa de sus mejores amigos. Ginny y Ron estaban en sus respectivos trabajos luego de haber ido a dejar a los niños al Expreso de Hogwarts… bueno, al menos Ginny.

—Ya la conoces. No admitirá nada, y Ron tampoco. Y, lo sé, a mí tampoco me fascina la idea que mi única hija se haya fijado en Malfoy junior, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Tranquila, Hermione… a Ron se le tendrá que pasar esto, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pero cuándo, Harry… ¿Cuando Rose esté destrozada porque terminó con Malfoy? ¿O, mejor, cuando ella lo traiga a cenar, si es que lo trae, y todo termine en desastre? ¿Y si decide que es mejor que nosotros no tomemos parte de su relación, como le dijo a Ron ese día?

Harry no fue capaz de responderle nada a su mejor amiga, sólo atinó a rozarle el brazo con cierta incomodidad, aún recordando las ganas de pegarle a su mejor amigo cuando Rosie llegó a la casa cobijada bajo el brazo de James, con señales claras de haber estado llorando. También habló con Albus mientras la escuchaban sollozar en el dormitorio de James, y luego con Lily. Pero hacer entrar en razón al cabeza dura de su mejor amigo…

··~··~··

Había llorado tanto que, después de unos besos y susurros, se había quedado dormida. Sí, en sus brazos y, al fin, con una sonrisa. Se veía en paz, aferrándose suavemente al pecho de Scorpius en una postura más bien incómoda, pero… no le permitía moverla, así es que el chico cerró los ojos sintiendo cada una de las respiraciones de la pelirroja.

No pudo evitarlo, se sobresaltó al sentir el golpeteo suave en la puerta.

Su visitante no esperó respuesta, sino que abrió la puerta inmediatamente después y entró con ese andar decidido que la caracterizaba. Lily Luna Potter, de tercer año, en vías de convertirse en la muchacha más popular de Hogwarts ante los ojos horrorizados de sus hermanos mayores. En sí, ambas primas tenían algo en común: lo Weasley les salía por los poros. Ambas de pelo rojo brillante, siquiera atenuado por el negro azabache o el castaño, Lily muy parecida a su madre, Rose muy parecida a su padre. Sin embargo y a pesar de ello, ambas eran muy distintas: Rose era más bien tímida, o quizá no le interesaba congeniar con alguien más allá de su círculo más próximo; no sintonizaba bien con las Gryffindor de su año, se había alzado una muralla de hielo cuando ella las amenazó con hechizarlas si le seguían preguntando sobre su familia. Lily, en cambio, era adorable con todo el mundo, ese ángel especial que no dejaba alma indiferente, con la sonrisa fácil, la risa cristalina, la conversación animada. Sus dotes sociales heredadas de su madre la habían llevado a llevar con más facilidad que los demás el llevar el apellido Potter… claro, a eso sumándole la mirada amenazante de James y Albus, los que darían lo que fuera para proteger a su hermanita.

—Scorpius… buenos días.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ella, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación "solos", y eso lo incomodaba un poco. ¿Dónde estaba el inseparable Hugo, quien no dejaba a su prima ni a sol ni a sombra?

—Hola, Lily… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien, muchas gracias…

De nuevo el silencio. Scorpius no sabía qué decir, y Lily no parecía apresurada en comenzar a hablar. Una conversación cordial con una persona que _debía_ estarlo odiando ahora… si hasta Albus lo había estado amenazando prácticamente todo el rato que estuvieron en la búsqueda del compartimento y antes por lechuza.

—Scorpius… yo confío en ti.

Vaya, eso es nuevo, pensó el rubio al notar la completa sinceridad en los ojos marrones de la niña. Acomodó ligeramente a Rose para poder enderezarse y miró directamente a la menor de los Potter, quien sonreía cordial.

—Es en serio. Rose te eligió, y… si fue capaz de enfrentarse a tío Ron por ti, significa que cree que vales la pena y yo… yo también lo creo.

Lentamente el rubor había llegado a las mejillas de la niña, quien ahora sonreía un poco nerviosa y miraba directamente en los ojos grises de su acompañante, quien, a su vez, no supo qué hacer aparte de agradecerle, manteniendo el tono bajo. Lily lo miró con los ojos brillantes, se levantó con delicadeza y apenas rozó la mejilla de su prima para luego desaparecer.

Bueno, al menos era justo que uno de los familiares de Rose los apoyara así, sin reservas. Y, para variar, era bueno no recibir amenazas.

··~··~··

—¿Con la insípida esa? Mi pobre Scor…

—¿Tú crees que le dio un filtro? Con el cerebro que tiene, debe haber sido fácil.

—Hubieron los mismos rumores con su mamá hace años… quizá de ahí sacó la receta.

—Qué rabia… Scor-kun se merece algo mejor.

Acarició la figura que le colgaba del bolso, un muñeco redondo de color blanco y gema en la frente azul, para luego mirar a su mejor amiga quien se mordía una larga uña con precipitación.

—Tenemos que hacer algo… no puede ir al baile con esa insípida, ¡Desentonarían! Ella con ese pelo horrendo y él… pareciendo un príncipe…

El tono suspiroso con el que la más alta hablaba de Scorpius, los ojos brillantes de la que aún acariciaba el muñeco… si alguna lo consiguiera, ¿Significaría que pelearía con la otra?

··~··~··

—¿Mejor?

La pelirroja estaba abriendo recién los ojos. Estaba en una postura diferente a la que se había dormido, e iba a preguntar cuando vio los ojos grises de Scorpius justo al frente de su cara, examinándola atentamente.

—Sí, mejor…

—¿Ranas?

La muchacha se sonrió y tomó una con ánimo. Cada momento que pasaba sentía ese cosquilleo peculiar que la envolvía antes de cada curso en Hogwarts. Además, era imposible decirle que no a esa sonrisa de niño chico que ponía Scorpius cada vez que quería convencerla de algo.

—Rose… ¿Qué pasó?

_"Papá… me gusta Scorpius Malfoy"_.

_Miré directamente a mi papá. Teníamos mucha confianza, pero cuando vi sus mejillas enrojecerse, las orejas también y los ojos abrirse… oh, Dios, empecé a ver reales las ideas de asesinato._

_Después de eso, mi papá se puso a gritar como un poseso. Gracias a Merlín no entendí ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que dijo, así es que esperé a que se le pasara el berrinche y me escuchara. Se tranquilizó al cabo de diez minutos, mirándome con esa mirada de cordero degollado que a veces le pone a mamá._

_"Dime que es una broma, Rosie…"_

_"No, papá… no es una broma"_

_"Pero… ¿Cuándo…?"_

_"Es mi mejor amigo, papá"_

_"Tu mejor amigo es Albus, Rosie"_

_No respondí a eso, simplemente lo dejé que asimilara la información. Mi papá me miraba como si no me conociera; eso me dolió un poco, pero… no le di importancia. Era lógico que se sintiera sorprendido._

_"No. Si es así, no vuelves a Hogwarts… te mando a Beuxbatons, lo prometo"_

_"¡Papá! No me voy a ninguna parte, olvídalo"_

_"O te enseño en casa… tu madre será una excelente tutora, estoy seguro"_

_"Mi mamá jamás lo permitiría"_

_"Lo permitirá, es un Malfoy"_

_Lo miré con exasperación, frustrada por su terquedad. ¿Mandarme a Francia? ¿Quedarme en casa? ¿De verdad cree que lo haré?_

_"Bueno… yo no lo permitiré. No voy a abandonar todo por culpa de tus prejuicios, papá"_

_"¿Prejuicios? ¿Todo lo que hicieron acaso son prejuicios, Rose?"_

_"¡Lo hicieron sus padres! Scorpius jamás haría cosas así…"_

_"¿Cómo lo sabes? Es una serpiente, lo lleva en la sangre"_

_Algo en el tono de mi papá me abrió los ojos. Él no iba a entender, él no lo iba a aceptar. El odio era demasiado, el resentimiento era superior a todo y más…_

_"No lo conoces, papá…"_

_"No me interesa, y tú no vas a estar con él. Mi hija no se va a pasear de la mano con un hurón"_

_"Tu hija ya lo decidió, papá"_

_"¡No lo harás! ¡No lo voy a permitir, y si quieres seguir con esa estupidez enfréntate a las consecuencias!"_

_"¡Me da lo mismo, papá, yo lo quiero y, si te vas a poner así, no me queda más remedio que dejarte fuera de esto!"_

—Y… eso pasó.

Era distinto contárselo a Scorpius. A pesar de que aún dolía, también chequeaba cuidadosamente cómo se lo tomaba él, por lo que su propio dolor era más digerible.

El mismo Scorpius, por otro lado, tenía los puños apretados, imaginando un poco la escena y preguntándose si de verdad podía ser tan difícil. ¡Él la quería! ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

—No te preocupes, de verdad. A mi papá se le pasará, o mi mamá y mis padrinos lo harán entrar en razón. Ahora nos iremos a Hogwarts, y no tendremos que estarnos escondiendo, sino que será más fácil y mejor, de verdad…

No sabía si trataba de convencerlo a él o trataba de convencerse a sí misma, pero su tono era extraño. Scorpius por un momento se imaginó si él jamás se hubiera declarado: seguramente estarían los tres con Albus jugando al Snap Explosivo o, quizá, conversando de algún tema interesante. Rose no se habría peleado con su padre, sino que estaría con ese deje de superioridad que de tanto fingirlo se le había hecho natural conversando con él mientras se abrazaba a Albus, riendo y preguntándose sobre los TIMO, quizá.

—Rose… te quiero. Sé que quizá no sea suficiente para todo esto, pero…

—Shh… no seas tonto. Yo también te quiero, y por ahora eso es lo que importa, ¿Hecho?

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que sus ojos también brillaban, sobre todo cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y levantó la cabeza para darle un beso, tranquilo y sincero primero, con todas las de la ley después. La muchacha acarició el rostro de Scorpius con premura, tratando de memorizarlo con las manos, y él tenía sus manos firmemente agarradas en la cintura de ella para no permitirle escapar.

El resto del viaje pasó entre susurros y caricias hasta que, claro, Albus llegó al compartimento con su propio cargamento de grageas de todos los sabores, y se entretuvieron un buen rato poniendo caras y celebrando sus triunfos con los caramelos.

—¡Vamos, Scorpius, a ver si eres tan valiente de tomar esa gris! —La muchacha alentaba al rubio, quien miraba con cara de asco la pequeña gragea.

—Amigo, no vas a quedar como un cobarde frente a tu novia, ¿Verdad?

Lo paralizó la palabra, tenía que admitirlo. No le había pedido a Rose que fuera su novia, ni por asomo. En ese momento la pelirroja, con un gesto de hastío, tomó la gragea y se la comió, dándose cuenta que era sabor ají.

—¡Mierda!

Las risas de Albus corearon la búsqueda desesperada de la pelirroja por la botella de coca cola que siempre traía en su bolso. Scorpius seguía metido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos fijos en Rose que ahora reía junto a su primo, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que el rubio no estaba en el mismo planeta. ¿Qué eran? ¿Ella esperaba que le pidiera que fuera su novia? ¿Ella se creía tal?

—Hola, Scorpie…

No sintió el abrirse de la puerta del compartimento, sólo sintió el cuerpo de Rose tensarse casi inmediatamente después de esas palabras. Agatha Johnson y Abigail Brown… dos Gryffindor del año de los muchachos, la primera alta y sofisticada, la segunda siempre a la sombra de Johnson y ambas cabecillas del declarado club de fans de James Sirius Potter. Habían tomado la bendita mala costumbre de llamarlo Scorpie, cosa que a él no le gustaba y que había sido objeto de varias bromas de Albus y Rose. Ahora, ¿Rose…? Ella las odiaba con toda el alma, al igual que ellas a ella… y considerando que eran las únicas Gryffindor de su generación, la relación en la habitación generalmente reinaba el ambiente de "Ellas" y "Yo", según decía la pelirroja.

—Qué quieren aquí —Franca y directa, como siempre.

—Queríamos ver si eran ciertos los rumores, _Rose_ —Agatha sacudió su cabello achocolatado y miró directamente a la pelirroja, no sin cierta ironía.

—¿Rumores, querida? ¿Qué rumores? —A irónica, irónica y media…

—De que tú y… _Scorpius_ están juntos.

Instintivamente el rubio le tomó la mano a Rose, bajo la atenta mirada de Abigail. Por otro lado, Agatha no separaba la vista de la pelirroja a quien trataba de intimidar. Claro, después de cuatro años de haberlo intentado, debía saber que eso no funcionaba… pero jamás estaba de más intentarlo.

—No es con la intención de correrlas, chicas, pero… sí, Scorpius y mi prima están juntos. Ahora que lo saben, ¿Pueden irse? Debemos ponernos las túnicas, pronto llegaremos.

La voz tranquila de Albus interrumpió la pesada atmósfera, y con una sonrisa cortés ambas muchachas salieron del compartimento, aunque afuera se miraron sombrías y se dirigieron al propio.

Adentro, el trío se disponía a arreglarse con las túnicas y los gorros, para luego sentir el tren detenerse lentamente en la estación de Hogsmeade. Tomaron un carruaje junto a los gemelos Scamander y, entre las sombras de las nubes amenazantes de Septiembre, vieron las torres y las murallas de Hogwarts, al igual que el Monumento a los Caídos y la Tumba de Dumbledore, ambas brillando tenuemente…

Scorpius se acercó al oído de su compañera, y le susurró lo más bajo que pudo…

—Te quiero…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Es idea mía, o me tardé menos esta vez? xD... bueno, quiero decirles que ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Sí, muchos de ustedes dirán: ¿De nuevo? ¿No entró hace un mes? Pero... a todos mis compatriotas: VIVA CHILE, MIERDA! Estamos de cumpleaños, y, créanme, fue de lo más lindo atravesar mi desierto y ver banderas, banderas, y más banderas... en un año donde nos ha pasado de todo como país, sólo podemos resistir y darnos fuerza entre nosotros... por las víctimas del terremoto, por los 33 mineros atrapados, por los comuneros mapuche en huelga de hambre... por todos nosotros, por mis compatriotas, carajo!**

**Ejem... esa fue mi nota patriota, lo siento :D... jejeje... respecto al capi, no se pueden quejar, más de 3000 palabras en el capi sin contar mis devaríos... hubo bastante de Rose y Scorpius, y aparecieron nuevos personajes xD... eso, lo dejo a vueltro juicio... las mamonerías de este capítulo? Culpa de mi novio... hoy lo vi mientras venía para acá, así es que es su culpa xD... es un récord, terminé el capi en dos días... ayer y hoy... aunque con un viaje de casi 8 horas, quién no ¬¬ xD  
**

**En fin... los quiero demasiadoo! ^^.. muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, son realmente magníficos *.***

**Eso... ja-ne! *O*  
**


	7. CVII Buenas Noches, Princesa

El banquete de Hogwarts fue, como siempre, magnífico. Los Weasley y los Potter conversaban alegremente después del discurso anual de McGonagall, Rose franqueada por Hugo y Albus, mientras James y Lily estaban sentados al frente de ella. Los otros Gryffindor aparte de ellos eran Molly, hija de tío Percy quien iba en cuarto año y se sentaba con sus compañeras, y Fred, por supuesto, que estaba al lado de James pero conversaba con otro de sus amigos. Los demás habían quedado en distintas casas de Hogwarts, diseminando el apellido Weasley por todas partes… incluso en Slytherin.

—Oigan… tal parece que Roxanne ya se enteró de la noticia.

—¿Qué? —Lily miró ansiosa a la mesa de Slytherin, donde el pelo rojo fuego de Roxanne Weasley destacaba por sobre los demás, muy pegado a una cabeza rubia.

—Me imagino que Malfoy estará al menos preocupado… Roxanne enojada suele dar un poquito de miedo.

El mayor de los Potter miró con una mezcla de temor y respeto a su prima. Claro, la hija de George Weasley había heredado la capacidad de la abuela Weasley de con una sola mirada causar pánico y, por otra parte, tenía un pase abierto a Sortilegios Weasley donde podía sacar lo que quisiera sin siquiera consultarle a su padre. O sea… una enemiga capaz de regañarte hasta que te sintieras realmente culpable y, como añadido, capaz de vengarse en toda su gloria con los mejores elementos del mundo mágico, y la astucia heredada para usarlos…

Vaya que era de temer esa Weasley.

—Bueno —La profesora McGonagall se levantó luego de que la mayoría de los alumnos hubieran terminado. Le costaba a la mujer imitar la vitalidad de su antecesor, sin embargo había un indiscutible _porte_ en cada uno de sus gestos, la autoridad innata que la había ayudado a levantar Hogwarts prácticamente desde los cimientos, y mantenerlo en pie durante largos veintitrés años. Ya se estaba rumorando un nuevo cambio en la directiva del Colegio, dado que el subdirector, el profesor Flitwick, también estaba alcanzando la edad del retiro… aunque él decía que moriría en Hogwarts, haciendo clases como le gustaba—. Alumnos, les ruego sigan a sus prefectos hacia los dormitorios. Buenas noches.

Con ese saludo la mujer se volteó y ella misma se alejó de la mesa con el profesor Stevens y la profesora Sprout hacia el ala este del castillo. Los Gryffindor siguieron a Jake Peterson y a Abigail Brown, quien contra toda expectativa se había convertido en la nueva prefecta de Gryffindor de quinto año. Abigail no estaba usando su insignia en el tren, e incluso ahora parecía esconderla con un mechón de su pelo negro intenso… claro, por primera vez había conseguido algo que Agatha no y, aunque ésta había dicho que ser prefecto era para perdedores, de todas maneras se notaba algo de envidia cuando vio la insignia de su mejor amiga. Por lo tanto, Abigail, quien estaba siempre a la sombra de la otra, no estaba precisamente orgullosa de su logro, sino abrumada por todos los problemas que le traería.

—Pobre, ni siquiera puede disfrutar de su triunfo por la bruja esa.

—Vaya, Rose… creí que la niña esa te caía mal— James miró con sorna a su prima, quien le pegó un codazo mientras la miraba.

—No es que me caiga mal o no lo haga… que sí lo hace. Pero… me da pena por ella. No es tonta, al contrario, y tampoco es tan fea como para andar de sombra de Agatha.

—La niña no está nada de mal… y no besa nada de mal tampoco…

El pelinegro dejó a su prima boquiabierta en mitad del Gran Comedor, sin poder digerir las palabras que su primo había dicho.

—¡James Potter, ven y me explicas eso en este instante!

Corrió para alcanzar al grupo de Gryffindor mientras el pelinegro se reía a destajo. Claro que James había estado con Abigail, así como las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina de Hogwarts… maldito mujeriego y pedante.

El dormitorio de Gryffindor de Quinto Año era bastante amplio, máxime si se contaba con que eran sólo tres camas las que lo ocupaban. Decorado en rojo y dorado, era una réplica exacta de la habitación de los chicos. Claro, la de ellas olía mejor, eso estaba claro, y es que Agatha era fanática de los inciensos así es que el aire siempre estaba perfumado con esas esencias.

Dentro de la habitación, con los años, habían logrado un clima de cortés indiferencia. En un principio, niñas pequeñas como eran, se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a Rose, y Rose de hacerles la vida imposible a ellas: se miraban feo, se escondían las cosas, se ignoraban olímpicamente… con los años descubrieron que les era más provechoso tener _cierto_ contacto, ya que Rose era la mejor alumna de su generación, por descontado, y Agatha y Abigail… ehm, algo bueno tenían que tener, ¿Verdad?

Por último para mantener la fiesta en paz en su propia habitación.

—Anoche ni siquiera te dignaste a despedirte.

El tono de reproche de Scorpius le llegó al oído repentinamente. Claro, su primera clase era de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y era compartida con Slytherin. Sintió encima las miradas altaneras de Abigail y Agatha, sentadas muy juntas en la parte de atrás del salón cuchicheando. También sintió en su nuca la mirada incrédula del salón completo cuando Scorpius le dio un beso leve en los labios, apenas un roce de lo más normal. Era la confirmación de todos los rumores, de todos los susurros del día anterior en el tren, y no es que el rumor no fuera sabroso. Era sabido por todos que Draco Malfoy había sido el peor enemigo de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y si ya era un escándalo que sus descendientes anduvieran juntos por los pasillos, era más sabroso aún que una Weasley saliera con un Malfoy.

—Me fui hablando con James, lo siento…

—Buenos días, clase.

Una mujer alta, muy delgada y con la voz fina y atiplada. La profesora Mía Roberts era una mujer de fuerte presencia, carácter y personalidad. Muy dulce cuando se necesitaba, apasionada con su materia y con el Quidditch, era también el árbitro de los partidos de la escuela.

—Me alegro mucho de verlos otro año. Como sabrán, este año es muy importante para ustedes, ya que rendirán los TIMO. Debo decirles que no acepto a nadie en mi clase de EXTASIS a menos que hayan aprobado con un Excede las Expectativas, así es que les rogaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se esfuercen al máximo si quieren rendir mi materia. No aceptaré súplicas el próximo año si no les da la nota. Hoy haremos un diagnóstico para ver exactamente en qué nivel están, y veremos también en qué áreas tenemos que trabajar. Todos, por favor, saquen una pluma y pergamino, la segunda parte de la clase será práctica.

La profesora comenzó a dictar las preguntas y, así, la clase se desarrolló. En Transformaciones la profesora McGonagall les dijo un discurso similar, y también había preparado un diagnóstico para detectar las falencias. Rose estaba francamente encantada de que esas evaluaciones no se le dificultaran tanto, aunque había comenzado a notar las miradas de los profesores más antiguos cuando hablaban de los TIMO para la clase. Fue lo mismo en Pociones y en Aritmancia. Por supuesto, esperaban los mejores resultados de ella, la hija de Hermione Granger. Su madre había conseguido diez TIMO, nueve con Sobresaliente y uno con Excede las Expectativas. Por un momento se imaginó superando ese número, pasar todos sus TIMO con Sobresaliente… de inmediato desechó la idea; ella no era _la hija_ de Hermione Granger, ella era Rose Weasley. No se iba a presionar por lo que su madre hizo, sino por lo que ella quería hacer; y aunque aún no lo tenía precisamente decidido, sí sabía que dedicarse a la Legislación Mágica y a la defensa de las criaturas no era su fuerte.

—Ah, acá llega la señora Malfoy. ¿Scorpie te espera en el comedor, en el vestíbulo o ya se aburrió de ti?

Rodó los ojos al entrar a su cuarto, donde Agatha y Abigail conversaban en la cama de la primera con un buen número de revistas abiertas.

—Oye, Abi… ¿Cuánto crees que se tarde el romance del año en salir en Corazón de Bruja?

—No sé, Agatha… quizá salga en el número de la próxima semana, si es que no sacan un especial.

—¿No te parece un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, querida Abi, si Scorpie se dará cuenta de la rata de biblioteca que tiene a su lado y la despachará como mínimo en un mes?

Las risas de las muchachas la siguieron mientras ella cerraba las cortinas de su cama y se tiraba sin siquiera cambiarse el uniforme. Había sido un día demasiado largo, con mucha tensión. Jamás le había gustado sentirse el centro de atención, y ese día las miradas la habían seguido desde siempre. Se preguntaba si Scorpius se había sentido así también, pero en realidad no lo había visto y, en ese momento, quería quedarse en su habitación.

Aunque el par de imbéciles que se reía en la habitación le estuviera acentuando la jaqueca, suponía que sería normal. Ellas jamás habían perdido la más miserable oportunidad de ridiculizarla, por mucho que tuvieran un ambiente de paz aparente en la habitación. Podía decir con certeza que era la menos popular de los Potter-Weasley, sobre todo por su carácter mandón y su incapacidad para hablar con otra gente de un tema que no fuera el clima, y era bastante torpe. No era la superioridad constante de su madre, no era el sentimiento de inferioridad de su padre… quizá era simple desinterés de congeniar con la gente, lo único que sabía era que _esas_ niñas buscarían la manera… de una u otra forma, de hacerla sentir mal.

No lo lograrían.

—De todas maneras —Dijo con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para interrumpir su conversación—, la rata de biblioteca consiguió al príncipe, mientras que dos princesas como ustedes ni siquiera le caen bien… ¿Curioso, eh?

La pelirroja se acomodó en la cama, sacándose los zapatos, y cerró los ojos con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Sí, la rata de biblioteca había conseguido al príncipe, y bastante contenta que estaba.

Se puso el pijama y dejó la ropa ordenada en la orilla de la cama; era tan tranquila para dormir que probablemente estaría ahí mismo en la mañana. Las insufribles aún conversaban en sus camas, sin siquiera preocuparse de bajar el volumen de sus voces, pero al menos sin hablar ya de ella, de Scorpius o de James, lo cual también era insufrible. Rose trató de dejar de escucharlas para poder dormirse de una buena vez, estaba segura que el día siguiente sería igual o peor de agotador que este, pero sin querer se vio interesada en la charla de las Gryffindor.

—Ag, y… no hubieron anuncios de los italianos.

—Sí, me pareció raro. Pero tienen que llegar, mi papá hizo los trámites para ellos la semana pasada, por lo del traslado y esas cosas. Vi sus fotos, el tal Giovanni… es maravilloso.

—¿En serio? ¿Más que James?

—¡No! ¡Nadie es mejor que Jamsie! Pero quizá… quizá podría ser mejor que Scorpie.

Rose no pudo hacer nada más que reírse. La familia de Agatha era una familia prestigiosa, sobre todo por la carrera política del padre, de quien se rumoraba que sería el próximo Ministro después de Kingsley. Por eso Agatha tenía mucha información, y no le preocupaba divulgarla. A Rose no le interesaba en exceso tener información de primera fuente, a pesar de la cantidad extraordinaria de información que manejaba su madre. Ella prefería enterarse de las cosas como la gente normal llevaba siglos haciéndolo en Hogwarts: informes oficiales o chismorreos de pasillos.

Así es que unos italianos llegarían a la escuela, ¿Eh? Seguramente su madre tenía que saber algo, era muy cercana al departamento de relaciones exteriores del cual había sido jefa. De hecho, se llevaba muy bien con Anthony Johnson, el padre de su compañera, y le sorprendía que la hija fuera tan desagradable como Rose contaba si el padre era un hombre amable y gentil.

_Bueno, o el padre es un muy buen actor o la madre es la víbora_

—¡Rosie! ¡Vamos juntas a Hogsmeade, es la tercera semana de Septiembre!

Sonrió ante la emoción de su prima, quien venía con una sonrisa gigante después de leer en el panel de la Sala Común el anuncio de la primera visita al pueblo. Sería la primera vez tanto para ella como para Hugo, y aunque ambos ya habían ido con sus familias en varias ocasiones, era un relajo poder salir del Castillo unas horas.

—No creo que nos acompañe, Lily… tú sabes, andará con su serpiente rastrera.

Hugo trataba de hacer una broma, pero en el fondo se notaba su incomodidad con el novio de su hermana. Rose lo miró comprensivamente y le sonrió, al igual que él. Sabía todo lo que le costaba a Hugo ser civilizado con Scorpius, y no podía hacer nada más que agradecérselo. De su padre no había recibido siquiera una misiva, y su madre ignoraba olímpicamente todas sus preguntas.

—Ehm… Hugo… ¿Has sabido algo de mi… de mi papá?

El rostro del castaño se ensombreció de inmediato. Ella sabía que a él sí le había escrito su padre, y lo confirmó con el semblante ligeramente culpable del chico.

—Rose… mi papá…

—¿Qué cosa, Hugo?

—Es que… mi papá va a viajar a Suecia. Sortilegios Weasley abrirá una nueva sucursal allá y… quizá no pase la Navidad con nosotros.

Rose quedó boquiabierta ante la noticia. Hace tiempo que ni tío George ni su padre viajaban para las grades aperturas de las tiendas, y… ¿En Navidad?

—Escapar… el muy cobarde prefirió escapar a enfrentar el problema…

El tono de la mayor sorprendió a Lily y a Hugo, quienes trataron de tomarla del brazo o algo, más sin embargo ella se zafó y, pidiendo unas ligeras disculpas, salió rápidamente de la Sala Común. Prácticamente sin fijarse para dónde iba caminó hacia las puertas de Roble y salió a los terrenos. Ya el otoño se había instalado en toda regla en las tierras de Hogwarts, con una brisa fresca que movía los árboles que ya amarilleaban. No le importó mucho el frío que comenzaba a hacer, sólo quería dejar de pensar y siempre el Lago le había servido para eso.

—Scorpius, ¿Has visto a Rose?

El tono siempre educado de Lily le gustaba, era toda una señorita. Lily y Hugo habían buscado a Rose por la biblioteca, la torre de astronomía, los servicios… incluso le habían pedido a un Elfo doméstico de las cocinas que la ubicara en el Castillo, y el elfo no había tenido suerte. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la muchacha saliera disparada de la Sala Común, casi era la hora de cenar, y ellos no habían querido avisarle ni a Albus ni a James para no armar un escándalo. Pero ahora estaban preocupados.

Se decepcionaron un poco ante la negativa del Slytherin, y le explicaron rápidamente lo que había pasado esa tarde en la Sala Común. El rubio se sonrojó del disgusto, y les dijo a los menores que se quedaran en su torre a ver si Rose volvía, él la iría a ver a los terrenos.

_Niña inconsciente, dónde te metiste_

Caminó cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero no había señal alguna de vida. Tampoco la había en los invernaderos. Ya no quedaba mucha gente en los terrenos, de hecho se vaciaban rápidamente mientras la luz del sol se escapaba. Pensando en dónde podría haberse metido, sus pasos lo llevaron inconscientemente al lago.

Una túnica de Gryffindor cubría un montón suave, y la respiración suave le indicó que la dueña de ese aroma a lavanda estaba muy cerca.

—¿Rose?

—¡_Accio_!

El montón de cosas se le fue rápidamente de las manos y llegó al linde del Bosque que chocaba con esa orilla del Lago, de donde la voz de Rose surgió. La muchacha tardó muy poco en vestirse, y salió con ese tinte relajado en el rostro que se puso a la defensiva apenas lo vio.

—¿Lily y Hugo te enviaron a buscarme?

Lo conocía tan bien.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Relajada…

Sin mayor respuesta se sentó en la orilla mirando las pocas luces que quedaban desaparecer, en una invitación muda para su compañero que se sentara a su lado. El rubio, mirando el perfil de la muchacha, apreció el tono intensamente rojo que adquiría su cabello a la luz mortecina del atardecer, la manera acaramelada que le brillaba la piel, los ojos casi violetas que miraban al vacío.

No pudo más. Se acercó casi desesperado, la aferró por la cintura en el mismo movimiento en que la besaba. Ella respondió con sorpresa al principio, luego con la misma pasión que él parecía prodigarle. No pudo negarse cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su cintura, al contrario, la de ella también se labró un lugar desde el cuello a la espalda, rozando la cintura de él. Tampoco se negó cuando sus propias hormonas alborotadas la impelieron a explorar sólo un poco la espalda del chico. Scorpius sonrió, con la mente un poco distorsionada, y se aventuró también debajo del suéter que llevaba la pelirroja. A ella se le aceleró de inmediato la respiración, y entre un beso y otro se detuvo y puso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy contigo… eso es lo importante. Si mi papá no lo quiere aceptar, o el castillo completo piensa que no soy suficiente para ti, no me interesa… te quiero.

Los ojos azules brillando, los labios rojizos entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas… ¿Era justo que en ese momento, que todo el día, fuera tan atrayente que lo hacía perder las prioridades? Porque todo se desvanecía y _ella_ pasaba a ser la prioridad…

—Tu papá lo tendrá que aceptar… algún día.

—No está haciendo muchos esfuerzos.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con él y…

—No.

La muchacha lo abrazó más fuerte, disipada la pasión del momento para pasar a su pena anterior, pero encontrando el apoyo en él. La idea de que Scorpius hablara con su papá la incomodaba, y hasta cierto punto la aterraba. Su padre no usaba mucho la varita más que para cosas simples, trabajando en la exitosa empresa de bromas junto a tío George, pero el hecho de ser un sobreviviente de la Segunda Guerra… ella sabía que tanto su padre como su mamá y varios de sus tíos eran respetadísimos en el mundo mágico por su habilidad con la Varita.

Además, estaba segura que no serviría de nada. Su papá no escucharía a Scorpius ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, veía demasiado de Draco Malfoy en ese desgarbado adolescente de quince años. Y el adolescente estaba acostumbrado al desdén, por eso se sentía capaz de hablar con el padre de Rose.

—No te voy a hacer pasar por eso, Scorpius, y no se lo voy a hacer pasar a mi familia tampoco —Era necesario que metiera a otras personas en el saco, Scorpius no dudaría sólo por sí mismo… algo muy poco Slytherin de su parte—. Nosotros estamos en Hogwarts, no tenemos que preocuparnos por el momento… yo me preocuparía por este mismo Castillo, y sus chismes.

—Lo de chismes no es raro. Además, ¿Qué tantos chismes pueden haber? Estamos juntos, Rose…

—Pero no nos casaremos a escondidas en Arabia este invierno, ¿Verdad?

Scorpius quedó un poco aturdido frente a lo dicho por su compañera, con ese tono sarcástico que le divertía tanto. ¿No podía ser en Francia? Al menos él tenía parientes allá.

Siguieron comentando mientras se encaminaban con cuidado al Castillo, tratando de evitar a la Sra. Norris II, hija de la anterior e igual de molesta. Filch ya no estaba en condiciones de vagar por el castillo toda la noche, pero seguía atento a cualquier señal de su gata, tan bien entrenada como la primera.

Cuando llegaron a salvo al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien dormía, el rubio le dio un beso ligero en la frente a su doncella, quien por otro lado lo aferró firmemente por el cuello y le dio un beso corto y lleno de sentimientos.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius…

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Esa sería la primera noche de muchas, la niña entraría a su sala común con los oídos llenos de la voz extrañamente ronca de Scorpius, con la túnica perfumada de _él_. Ella se convertiría en su princesa, y ella sería digna. No importaba cuánto le costara, ella sería digna de ese amor con que Scorpius la miraba.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**Gomen, Gomen! ... atareada con mil cosas, en todos los ámbitos, y una serie de libros muy buenos alejaron mi inspiración y la dejaron allá una buena temporada, pero tampoco es excusa. Tuve una reestructuración general de la historia para meter a dos personajes que personalmente ADORO... los creé más o menos el 2006, ustedes imaginarán, y creo que esta es la historia que necesitaban xD... incluso iba a buscar una buena frase, pero era demasiado el tiempo que me había tardado. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Varias cosas nuevas... hay una historia entre Abigail y James, sabremos más de ella en otros capítulos... las murmuraciones son parte integral de Hogwarts, no me lo imagino de otra manera... un internado con la cantidad de estudiantes que tienen ellos... en mi internado éramos 40 como mucho y aún así había chismorreo como postre cada día xD... Ron? Sí, a Ron le costará bastante, es su niñita y su orgullo es grande. Para el próximo capítulo veremos a Hermione, y QUIZÁ a Harry.. no lo sé aún.. xD**

**¿Les gustó la escena de Scorpius y Rose? A pesar de que viven en el mismo Castillo, las clases no los ayudan mucho a estar juntos, lo que me parece sano xD... así es que habrá más escapadas nocturnas :D... no quise matar a Filch, pero ya tiene que ser MUY anciano... sí maté a la Sra. Norris, espero que nadie me odie por eso xDDDD...**

**En fin... otra vez, perdón por la demora... si queda alguien aún que lea, me sentiré contenta de saberlo... las alertas y comentarios son bienvenidas, como siempre ^^... me recuerdan que esta historia me encanta, hay gente a la que también le ha gustado... =D**

**Eso... un gusto, nos vemos -espero- en no tanto tiempo xD... ja-ne!  
**


	8. CVIII New Ones

Los días habían pasado rápidamente. Rose y Albus estaban sentados cerca del Sauce Boxeador, a la sombra de otro árbol mucho menos agresivo, disfrutando un día soleado que había surgido de la nada entre todos los días fríos y nubosos que habían tenido. Esperaban a que Scorpius saliera de su clase de Herbología; ellos no habían tenido Encantamientos gracias a que el profesor Flitwick se encontraba delicado de salud. A pesar del alivio de la hora libre, el colegio en general estaba preocupado por la cancelación… que Filius Flitwick cancelara una clase no era normal.

—¿Tú crees que estará bien?

—Claro que estará bien… sobrevivió a dos guerras, a los tíos Fred y George y a James y Fred… ¿No crees que es bastante duro?

—Sí… tienes razón, Albus. Pero, de todas maneras…

—Rose, estará bien. Vamos a ver qué demora tanto a tu novio, mira que muerdo de hambre y quiero ir a cenar.

—Albus, no es necesario que lo digas… vives con hambre.

Las risas burlonas de la pelirroja taparon los pasos que se acercaban sin que los primos se dieran cuenta. De nuevo Albus con su idea de los novios, y él no se decidía. Quizá no era que no se decidiera, Rose era _como_ su novia, y a veces él pensaba que ella había olvidado ese pequeño paso en que él le pedía anhelante que fuera su novia. Quizá era más fácil así, toda la escuela los tenía como tales, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si de repente ella se daba cuenta? ¿Si se enojaba, si se decepcionaba?

Pero… pedirle que fuera su novia… eso significaba un montón de dudas, no de _qué_, sino de _ cómo_. Rose no era una chica romántica por excelencia, pero recordaba una vez haberla oído quejarse del poco tino de un chico hace un tiempo, que le pidió ser novios por medio de una carta, un día cualquiera… la pelirroja había dicho que esperaba que el próximo que se lo pidiera fuera más atento, que no fuera tan de improviso.

Bueno, esto no era de improviso, al contrario… parecía retrasado. Tan retrasado que quizá por eso mismo era peligroso…

_Inmobilized by my fears…_

—¡Scorpius! Vamos al Comedor, por favor… necesito algo de comer si quiero aguantar a mi prima el resto de la noche con la estúpida redacción de Runas…

—Redacción que yo ya terminé, por supuesto, y con la que tú ni siquiera has comenzado, ¿Verdad?

—¿Sabes que eres una sabelotodo, Rosie?

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada de exasperación al ojiverde y un beso ligero a su novio, mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Si Albus había tomado Runas era única y exclusivamente porque su prima la había tomado; a él le interesaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esas largas traducciones y redacciones sin el apoyo incondicional de Rose.

Claro que Rose tenía otros planes para esa noche, y le enviaba una mirada de disculpas al rubio quien, por otro lado, meneaba la cabeza, divertido a pesar de su exasperación. Albus no iba a cambiar, y él no quería que cambiara… era su mejor amigo.

La respuesta se abrió ante sus ojos con tal clarividencia que por un momento se asustó.

¿Quién era su mejor amigo por sobre todo?

Albus…

¿Quién era _su _mejor amigo por sobre todo?

Su primo Albus…

¿Quién se burlaría el resto de su vida cuando le comentara su dilema?

Por supuesto que Albus…

Pero… no tenía otra opción. Quería que su petición fuera recordable, algo fuera de todas las expectativas de Rose. Y si alguien conocía a Rose Weasley, ese era Albus Potter.

El cambio de su expresión fue patente. Rose lo miró con una ceja levemente alzada y Albus simplemente lo ignoró, sobre todo para evitar referirse a la idea que se elaboraba en su propia cabeza. Scorpius, distraído, los siguió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó ahí. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero ahora era más notorio. Qué estupidez esta de haber esperado tanto, cuando la solución estaba ahí.

Pronto sería Halloween.

—Buenos días, alumnos.

El profesor Flitwick se acomodó frente a la clase en su usual torre de libros. Aunque fuera imposible, decididamente parecía uno o dos libros mas pequeño, y se notaba en una ligera palidez que estaba convaleciente, pero había insistido mucho en seguir haciendo sus clases y ahí estaba, frente a los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de quinto año. Los alumnos estaban mas tranquilos que de costumbre, como es lógico: el profesor aún se notaba débil, y todos lo respetaban y estimaban.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día. La semana que perdimos era importante, íbamos a ver encantamientos básicos de defensa, los cuales supongo que comenzaron a ver con la profesora Roberts —Por lo mismo la semana había sido horrible, Defensa estaba peor que nunca—. Así es que retomaremos de donde ella me dijo que había llegado, aunque desde otro enfoque. Aunque, antes de eso… ¡Adelante!

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de roble habían advertido de la presencia de alguien. Cuando se abrió la puerta, se reveló a la profesora McGonagall con su semblante severo, quien se acercó prácticamente sin mirar a sus alumnos y le susurró unas palabras al profesor. El contraste con la profesora fue inmediato, él llegó a saltar y su cara mostraba la mayor felicidad.

—Si me permites, Filius.

—Adelante, Minerva, adelante. Ya creía que no llegarían.

Rose y Albus se miraron, decididamente sorprendidos ante el comentario y la emoción del profesor. Nuevos golpes en la puerta provocaron un "adelante" más, esta vez de la profesora McGonagall.

Quien apareció en la sala era un muchacho. Un chico de pelo castaño, piel clara, vestido impecablemente con la túnica de Ravenclaw. Llevaba el pelo corto y sobresalía una varita muy oscura del bolsillo de la túnica.

—Profesor Flitwick, alumnos. Él es Giovanni Montello, el alumno de intercambio. Quedó seleccionado para Ravenclaw.

—Mucho gusto, señor Montello. Un placer que haya quedado en Ravenclaw.

Fue inevitable. La mirada del chico se demoró en el pequeño profesor, pero aún así le apretó la mano con decisión ante la efusividad del otro. Rose se demoró un poco mirando al chico: se movía con seguridad, a pesar de ser nuevo en la escuela. Tenía facciones marcadamente extranjeras, quizá de Europa Continental. Los zapatos negros brillaban, impecables. El chico pasó a sentarse en una mesa solo, en la esquina del salón, mientras Flitwick comenzaba de nuevo con la lección. Toda la clase, sin embargo, le prestaba la mitad de atención. No era común que los alumnos entraran casi un mes retrasados, por mucho que fueran extranjeros.

—¿De dónde crees que sea? —Albus parecía igual de curioso que las chicas, y no porque fuera homosexual sino porque era un maldito chismoso.

—Su nombre es italiano, y no parece ser de acá…

—¿En Italia no hay una escuela, también?

—Sí… pero no es muy nombrada. Aunque gente importante ha salido de ahí —la muchacha se acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, hizo un ademán imposible con la varita y siguió hablando mientras Albus trataba de imitarla—, como Alberto Withlock, de madre italiana y padre inglés, que descubrió la Poción Cambia Sustancia, y…

—Ya, Rose… no necesito la historia completa.

Con resignación Albus trató de imitar nuevamente el movimiento de varita mientras su prima lo corregía, aunque como la totalidad de la clase seguía viendo a Montello hasta que la hora terminó y se levantaron todos. El extranjero se detuvo a hablar un momento con el profesor Flitwick mientras Albus también lo esperaba para aclarar una duda que le había quedado con el movimiento de muñeca; Rose lo hacía tan rápido que no alcanzaba a notar qué estaba haciendo mal.

—¿Algún problema, joven Potter, señorita Weasley?

—Sí, profesor —El chico prosiguió a pesar de la poco disimulada mirada que le dio el extranjero que, ahora que Rose lo notaba, tenía los ojos verdes. Conjuntaba bien con el resto de su fisonomía —, lo que pasa es que no logré terminar de entender ese movimiento de muñeca que estuvimos practicando. Rose me estaba explicando, pero…

—Entiendo, la señorita Weasley es brillante, pero no tiene mucha paciencia. Aún me pregunto por qué el sombrero no la envió a Ravenclaw, señorita…

Rose estaba sonrojada, con las orejas hirviendo como buena Weasley, ante los elogios del profesor. Le daba un poco más de pena que el extranjero estuviera ahí, presente y escuchando atentamente su conversación. El profesor ignoró eso y le explicó con más detención al pelinegro el movimiento específico. Giovanni retrocedió un poco, mirando todo lo cautelosamente que pudo a la pelirroja quien, a pesar de todo, se dio cuenta.

—Muchas gracias, profesor.

—¿Serían tan amables de esperar al señor Montello? Recién le explicaba cómo llegar al Gran Comedor, pero me temo que no entendió muy bien mis instrucciones.

Con un asentimiento y otro saludo con el profesor, los tres salieron del aula para dirigirse a almorzar. Se analizaron mutuamente por unos tres segundos en el pasillo, se habían demorado así es que éste estaba casi desierto. Albus terminó adelantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Giovanni, quien con una sonrisa la aceptó.

—Albus Potter, mucho gusto.

—Giovanni Montello, un placer.

Su voz era agradable, ni muy grave ni muy aguda. Rose se dijo que a lo mejor le faltaba terminar de cambiarla. Cuando la miró pudo notar con mayor detalle el tipo de verde; era detallista y observadora, aunque solía guardarse para sí esas conclusiones que sacaba.

—Rose Weasley…

—_Piacere di conocerla, signorina_.

Una sonrisa y el leve —pero firme— apretón de la mano fueron necesarios para sacarla de su pequeño aturdimiento. No se esperaba unas palabras en italiano, ella manejaba mucho mejor el francés gracias a su madre. Le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tarde y se quedó callada mientras él hablaba con Albus, analizándolo casi sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando llegaron al comedor, a pesar de que le señalaron la mesa de Ravenclaw, el chico decidió ir a comer con ellos después de un examen rápido al salón. James no se veía por ninguna parte, y Lily estaba con Hugo conversando con las cabezas juntas y sin apenas tocar sus platos. Se sentaron frente a ellos, quienes miraron sorprendidos al muchacho que no conocían y que, para reventar, tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw bordado en su túnica.

—Lily, Hugo, él es Giovanni Montello, entró recién a quinto año, Ravenclaw. Giovanni, ellos son mi hermana Lily y mi primo Hugo, ambos de Gryffindor, tercer año.

Después de las presentaciones comenzaron a charlar animadamente, casi sin darse cuenta de cuatro ojos que estaban sobre ellos y el nuevo. Abigail y Agatha, ambas mirando a la suertuda esa… ya tenía a Scorpius, ¿Por qué ahora tenía que tener alrededor al italiano, también?

Las mazmorras siempre habían sido terroríficas, pero para él eran tranquilizantes. Estaba junto a Robert McGregory, su compañero de caldero en Pociones, mientras trataban de cortar las patas de araña en trozos exactamente iguales, y moler los tallos de verbena para que quedaran perfectamente reducidos a polvo. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el profesor Granted —Alto, muy delgado y con el mentón un poco sobresaliente— se levantó para recibir a la profesora McGonagall, quien le susurró unas cosas y, con un asentimiento de él, pasó a hablarle al curso.

—Alumnos, debo informarles que a partir de hoy una nueva alumna se unirá al quinto año de la casa Slytherin. Ella es Isabella Bozzo, espero que le den la bienvenida.

Ante las miradas de asombro entró una muchacha mas bien baja, no más allá del metro sesenta, de piel morena y cabello tostado, cayendo suelto un poco mas debajo los hombros. Ya vestía la túnica bordada con la insignia verde y plateada y usaba lentes de marco rectangular, de color óxido. El profesor le dio la bienvenida de manera escueta, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa débil, y la mandó a trabajar con Stewart Thompson… él siempre quedaba solo, ya que era un desastre en pociones y nadie quería exponerse a su manera casi mágica de convertir cualquier mezcla de ingredientes en una solución altamente irritante.

—Pobre niña, si no corre a la enfermería en diez minutos es porque tiene mucha suerte.

Scorpius sonrió frente al comentario de su compañero, y volvió a concentrarse en los tallos. Quería terminar pronto, estaba aburrido de esa mazmorra.

Efectivamente la clase pasó velozmente y ellos pudieron salir de ahí. Extrañamente la nueva logró sobrevivir la hora que quedaba y ahora guardaba sus cosas mientras los demás se retiraban. Scorpius y Robert caminaron rápidamente a su sala común para poder lavarse e ir al Gran Comedor, y sintieron que la nueva los seguía a cierta distancia, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por eso, sino que siguieron enfrascados en su propio tema, y cuando llegaron a la sala común se dirigieron de inmediato a los dormitorios.

—Oye, Scorpius… ¿Irás a cenar de inmediato?

—¿Por qué?

—Mi padre me envió un libro nuevo de conjuros y me gustaría enseñarte algo.

—Ehm… ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio se sentó al lado del pelinegro mientras observaban los movimientos de muñeca y de varita para un complicadísimo e interesante conjuro de invisibilidad que, aunque funcionaba sólo con objetos inanimados y de un volumen no muy grande, de todas maneras podía ser útil por su continuidad… se quedaba invisible hasta que alguien lo desencantara. A la media hora, sin embargo, Scorpius ya tenía hambre y Robert seguía enfrascado en el libro.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas y luego vamos a pedir algo a las cocinas?

—Porque… quiero ir al Comedor.

—Ah, entiendo —las mejillas de Scorpius se sonrojaron ante la mirada que le dedicó su compañero—… quieres ver a la Weasley.

El muchacho simplemente se levantó ante la misma mirada del ojiazul, quien ya comenzaba a reír. Scorpius se alejó, con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro: no podía negarlo, quería ver a la Weasley.

Cuando pasó por la Sala Común, volvió a ver a la nueva en el mismo sofá, con la mirada perdida en alguna dirección cercana a la puerta. Su buen sentido le decía que pasara de largo, que ya se le había hecho tarde para cenar con Rose y esperaba poder encontrarla aún en el comedor conversando; pero sus pasos lo llevaron ligeramente a la extranjera, así es que decidió presentarse.

—Disculpa —Lo miró con unos ojos intensamente café, del color del chocolate—, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, mucho gusto.

—Isabella Bozzo, igualmente —Su voz se notaba débil… como dubitativa—. Malfoy… tu padre es Draco Malfoy, ¿Verdad?

—Sí —Tenía el acento italiano muy marcado, y le costaba pronunciar también algunos sonidos, quizá por eso era tan temerosa al hablar—. ¿Por qué?

—Te le pareces mucho. Vi fotos de tu padre en una revista de negocios en Roma, es un eminente empresario.

—Sí… lo es…

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo, hasta que el chico le hizo un ademán y ella lo miró levantando una ceja.

—¿Conoces el camino al Gran Comedor?

—Ehm… me lo enseñaron, pero… _per quanto mi ricordo_…

—Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Tienes problemas con el inglés?

—Un poco… me falta… ¿Práctica?

—Sí, práctica.

Inevitablemente le sonrió, y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Scorpius no solía ser muy amable con la gente, pero la chica estaba sola y se adivinaba cierta timidez. Aunque, a pesar de todo, a medida que subían al Gran Comedor, la morena se fue soltando un poco más, ambos Slytherin hablando del régimen de Hogwarts y ella comparándolo con Grumello, el colegio del que ella venía.

—El… ¿Castillo? Sí, castillo. El castillo es más pequeño que Hogwarts, me parece… _bello_…

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba de Grumello…

—No se relaciona mucho con esta parte de Europa, sino más con otras comunidades…

—Isabella —Ella ya le había pedido que no la llamara por su apellido, y él por cortesía había permitido el mismo trato—. No entiendo por qué estabas tan nerviosa de hablar con la gente, manejas el idioma bastante bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Su sonrisa otra vez. No sonreía a menudo, era más bien seria y muy comedida— _Grazie_… o quizá… Gracias.

Con otra sonrisa de Scorpius entraron al Gran Comedor. Ya la mayor parte de la escuela estaba sentada, conversando bulliciosamente mientras cenaban, las velas encendidas porque, a las seis y fracción de la tarde, el ambiente estaba totalmente oscuro. Se avecinaba tormenta.

La italiana miró a su alrededor rápidamente, primero sorprendida por las magnitudes del Comedor y luego decididamente buscando a alguien. Cuando lo encontró —su mirada quedó fija en un punto—, se quedó de pie con esa postura un poco dudosa que tan marcada había tenido en la Sala Común, y tan diferente a la seguridad que había mostrado al ser presentada frente a la clase en Pociones. Siguió su mirada y vio que desembocaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, más específicamente donde su mejor amigo, su hermana, Hugo y Rose conversaban con un tipo que jamás había visto, y desde donde estaba veía claramente su túnica con un punto azul en el pecho. No le costó mucho deducir que Isabella lo conocía, y con un poco de imaginación llegó a la conclusión que también era italiano y se habían trasladado juntos.

—_Lo sapevo! Idiota socievole…_

Murmurando más cosas en un italiano rápido y fluido y con una sonrisa entre incrédula y exasperada, la morena hizo el amago de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero se detuvo al momento que recordó que no estaba sola, y con algo de pena miró a su compañero, quien imperceptiblemente sonreía. ¿Quién diría que la comedida que había conocido podía ser así? Incluso si voz cambiaba cuando hablaba en italiano, más segura y fuerte. Le hizo un ademán galante ofreciéndole el brazo y la condujo a la mesa, mientras los que ahí estaban reunidos ni siquiera se percataban. Fue Hugo quien vio al rubio acercarse, dándole un codazo a su prima quien sonrió amablemente después de mirar feo a su primo. Albus, Rose y Giovanni se dieron vuelta de inmediato, aunque fue Rose quien se levantó y saludó al rubio con ese beso de siempre que arrancó una imperceptible sonrisa de Giovanni, sonrisa que sólo Isabella vio, por supuesto.

—Hola, Scor… veo que traes compañía.

—Sí, ella es Isabella Bozzo, viene de intercambio. Igual que su compañero, debo asumir.

—Sí, él es Giovanni Montello. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Sí —Giovanni se levantó y le ofreció asiento a Isabella, pero ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió—, _Bella?_

—_Mi spiace, Giovannoto_… quiero conocer la biblioteca, y Scorpius me dijo que cerraban a las ocho. _A dopo, carissimo_.

—_A dopo, mia Bella._

—Te veo después, Scorpius… muchas gracias por todo.

La muchacha se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del rubio, con un ademán del castaño y de los demás con otro ademán, mientras se dirigía a la dirección que Scorpius le había señalado.

—¿Y ella quién es, Giovanni? Si se puede preguntar —Lily era siempre tan directa que a veces podía incomodar, pero Giovanni sonrió con un poco más de ternura y le respondió a la niña, quien parecía realmente interesada.

—Isabella, es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde hace un par de años, cuando ingresé a Grumello. Llegamos juntos esta mañana, pero quedamos seleccionados para distintas casas y nos separamos. Sabía que tenía que llegar aquí.

—Pero no comió nada —Rose levantaba la ceja, aún extrañada por la rapidez con que la italiana se había ido de ahí.

—No, no te preocupes por eso… su mamá la conoce, le envió golosinas y cosas, seguramente comerá cuando llegue a su habitación.

—¿Y recordará el camino? —Scorpius recordó que ella había dicho que tenía mala orientación y se preocupó un poco. De hecho se hubiera ofrecido a irla a buscar si no fueran esos los únicos momentos en que se podía escapar con Rose.

—Lo hará, no te preocupes.

—Montello…

Una muchacha de pelo negro, alta y esbelta, con la túnica bordada con el escudo de Ravenclaw y poco más arriba la insignia de prefecta. La había enviado Flitwick para encargarse de que el nuevo no se perdiera o algo así. Su compañero no sabía dónde estaba, y no se tardó nada el rumor de que el italiano estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor en recorrer el Gran Comedor, por eso decidió acercarse ella misma para ofrecer su ayuda; mal que mal, quería irse temprano a su dormitorio para poder estudiar la lección de Runas para mañana.

—Hola, mi nombre es Anne Devon, soy la prefecta de Ravenclaw, quinto año. El profesor Flitwick me encargó que te acompañara a la Sala Común y te enseñara el sistema para evitar futuras complicaciones.

—Ah, por supuesto, muchas gracias —El italiano se levantó para seguir a la prefecta, pero se detuvo en último momento a mirar al grupo de Gryffindor y al Slytherin—. ¿Tenemos alguna clase juntos mañana?

—Me parece… ¿Qué electivos tomaste? —Albus miraba a su prima, tenían las mismas clases excepto que ella tenía Aritmancia y él no.

—Tomé Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas.

—Mañana tenemos Runas, esa asignatura mezcla las casas para hacer un curso más o menos grande, no son muchos los que la toman. Y nos veremos en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, también… pero eso no será mañana.

—De acuerdo… ¡Que descansen!

El chico se alejó, entablando conversación rápidamente con la prefecta de su casa. En la mesa quedaron los chicos, comentando. Lily y Hugo le pidieron más detalles a Scorpius de la italiana, y él les comentó lo que sabía.

—Es comedida y tiene algunos problemas con el inglés, por eso mezcla tanto con el italiano. Pero es agradable, bastante inteligente… una digna Slytherin, diría yo.

Rose iba a replicar, pero el muchacho le susurró un par de palabras al oído con las que las ganas de replicar se desaparecieron y se levantó, excusándose con sus primos y su hermano. Fueron a caminar por el castillo hasta poco antes del toque de queda, cuando Scorpius la fue a dejar a su sala común y bajó a la propia.

—Giovanni… _per favore_…

—No… tienes que practicar el inglés, así es que conmigo también lo hablarás.

—_Ti odio_…

Era tan cómica su cara de amurrada que no pudo evitar soltar una risa acallada rápidamente. Habían estado conversando desde que el chico la fue a buscar a la Biblioteca y la había querido dejar en su Sala Común. Habían entrado para mayor seguridad, a Giovanni ya le habían hablado de la gata de Filch, así es que estaban los dos cómodamente instalados en uno de los sillones de la sala en la que ardía una crepitante hoguera que lanzaba luces danzantes transformando las sombras. Siempre era así en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con la hoguera encendida incluso de día, ya que no tenía ventanas. Claro, en el día las lámparas que colgaban del techo estaban también encendidas, pero cinco minutos pasado el toque de queda éstas se apagaban, dejando sólo el fuego de la chimenea.

—Te voy a extrañar, _pazzo_. Casi no te veré en las clases ni nada…

—Pero siempre tendremos las comidas y las tardes, ¿O no, _Gio_? ¿No nos vamos a separar, verdad?

—_Bella_ —la ligera desesperación en el tono de ella movió una fibra en el pecho de Giovanni, lo que la llevó a abrazarla con fuerza—… ¿Cómo me voy a separar de ti? Eres…

No pudo seguir. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, él estaba demasiado deseoso. Casi no la había visto en todo el día, no la había tenido en sus brazos desde hace poco más de dos semanas desde que habían podido quedarse solos en la casa de ella… el último mes había sido de locos.

La besó con premura, con fuerza, encontrando en ella la misma vida de siempre, el mismo entusiasmo. Era increíble, pero ahora al fin se sentían, ambos, como si las cosas estuvieran en su lugar.

* * *

**Gente!**

**12 días... no es malo xd... y bueno, aquí están los italianos :D... no, no acepto reclamos ni devoluciones xDD... saben desde cuándo estos italianos están pensados, creados y armados? desde el 2006, señores! xDDDDD... sin embargo nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlos... bueno, helos aquí xD... vienen a revolverme un poco el gallinero xD... respecto a las frases en italiano... no, no hablo italiano, qué más me gustaría, pero internet todo lo puede xD... si alguien sabe mas que yo de este idioma y me encuentra errores, porfa siéntanse con toda la libertad de corregirme :P... y, por otro lado, si a alguien se le complica la traducción o algo, es cosa que me digan... aunque creo que contextualmente se puede sacar, corríjanme si estoy equivocada ^^' xD... **

**Bueno... Scorpius sigue con sus dudas existenciales... se ahondará más en eso en el próximo capítulo xD... disculpen si cometo faltas al cannon reuniendo a todas las casas en una clase o similar, es ke... necesito ke ten todos juntos, y Giovanni es un Ravenclaw... fue pensado así xD..aunque en mi opinión tmb iría bien en Gryffindor ¬¬ xDDDD...**

**En fin.. la frase en cursiva ke sale cuando Scorpius ta con su monólogo de dudas es de Evanescence, de la canción Whisper... excelente tema ;) xd...**

**y.. eso sería.. hasta una próxima edición de capítulos... o una próxima tanda de pruebas mías, mi cerebro funciona bajo presión xDDDDD**

**un beso a todos los que leen! ^^ y los que dejan comentario otro más, de yapa xD... ^^... ja-ne!**

**P.S: Lamento la tardanza, pero cuando subí el capi me di cuenta ke las separaciones de escena no salían... veamos si ahora salen xD...**


	9. CIX ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Habían pasado un par de semanas. Ese sábado sería Halloween, y Scorpius habría querido que ese fin de semana fuera perfecto, sobre todo para decirle a Rose que oficialmente fuera su novia. Sin embargo, ahora se paseaba nervioso por su habitación, primero bajo la mirada aburrida de Robert y ahora completamente solo.

—¿Scorpius? Disculpa, te estaba buscando y McGregory me comentó que estabas aquí.

Scorpius sonrió por un momento. Robert estaba obnubilado por la nueva, sobre todo por su carácter marcadamente Slytherin. Se había soltado bastante desde ese primer día, comiendo con los de su mesa a veces y estudiando en grupo, sobre todo lo ayudaba a él con sus tareas cuando Scorpius se iba a buscar a Rose. Pero Scorpius se había dado cuenta, al menos, que la italiana no demostraba interés alguno por ningún chico. Parecía tan empecinada en conocer el idioma y estudiar, que no se daba cuenta de las miradas de algunos a su alrededor. Él sí se daba cuenta…

—Dime… ¿Qué pasa?

—No bajaste a desayunar. Hoy hay visita al puedo, ¿O no?

—Sí, salimos en una hora, más o menos.

—¿E irás con Rose?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—No… por nada.

La muchacha se sentó en la cama del chico, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Estaba acostumbrada a entrar a la habitación de los muchachos en Italia, aunque no siempre los motivos fueran… _concentri, Isabella, concentri_.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? No subiste aquí por nada, ¿Verdad?

—_Ero annoiato_…

—¿Qué? —A pesar de las semanas, Scorpius no había podido familiarizarse con el vocabulario italiano de su compañera, a pesar de que ella lo usara con frecuencia.

—Lo siento. Estaba… ¿Aburrida? —Ante el asentimiento de Scorpius, la muchacha prosiguió—. No encontré a Giovanni después del desayuno, así es que subí con Helena, pero ella se iba a reunir con Cassandra Withlock… _non mi piace particolarmente_…

—¡No hables en italiano!

La morena quedó mirando a su compañero, un poco sorprendida por su alzamiento de voz, y a la vez divertida por su expresión. Scorpius siempre mantenía una perfecta máscara de sí mismo, era difícil pillarlo alterado o algo. Isabella sacó la conclusión de inmediato: estaba nervioso. Ahora, saber por qué era su tarea.

Scorpius era tan parecido, y a la vez tan diferente a Giovanni, que realmente la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, Isabella… estoy nervioso, eso es todo.

—¿Sí? —_ma, davero_, pensó la muchacha con cierta ironía. ¿En serio él no creyó que ella lo supondría?— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque… hoy pretendo pedirle a Rose que sea mi novia, y… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír. Su naturaleza sarcástica la movía a molestarlo inmediatamente, pero era muy difícil que Scorpius reconociera lo que siente, o sus temores. No debía hacerlo si quería ayudarlo… y ella _realmente_ quería hacerlo.

Pero primero tenía que aclarar ciertas dudas.

—Pero… yo creí que ustedes _ya_ eran novios…

—No, no lo somos… olvidé aclarar ese detalle cuando comenzamos a salir juntos. Estábamos tan preocupados del qué dirán y esas cosas, que simplemente… _lo olvidé._

—Olvidaste pedirle a Rose Weasley que sea tu novia. _Incredibile_…

—Y ahora…

—Y ahora quieres pedírselo en una cita en el pueblo…

—Hogsmeade.

—No puedo pronunciarlo.

El rubio la miró y sonrió, causando la sonrisa de ella. Le ofreció el brazo para salir de la habitación —si algo no había olvidado eran sus modales con una dama—. Isabella lo miró, deseando poder ayudarlo más, pero… ¿Cómo? Apenas conocía a la pelirroja, y a Scorpius…

—

James caminaba junto a Fred hacia los terrenos para someterse a la inspección que Filch, a duras penas, hacía para cada salida a Hogsmeade. Conversaban sobre lo que podrían comprar en Zonko, a pesar de que si alguno lo pedía, les llegaría un envío especial de Sortilegios. Su futuro estaba escrito hace tiempo… Fred heredaría la parte de la tienda que correspondería a su padre, y James heredaría la que le correspondía a Ron. Ni Rose ni Hugo habían mostrado gran interés en hacerse cargo, y Roxanne se conformaba con que le mantuvieran el acceso libre a los experimentos y la tienda en general. Ron había sabido desde el principio que ni Rose ni Hugo se harían cargo, ni siquiera él había estado precisamente entusiasmado cuando comenzó… de hecho, de no ser por lo destruido que se veía George a la muerte de su gemelo, Ron jamás habría pensado siquiera en ayudarlo con algo tan personal y propio como la tienda.

Miró al mini hurón que subía de las mazmorras del brazo con la italiana. Le molestaba un poco que se pasara todo el día con esa niña, pero si a Rose no lo incomodaba entonces él tampoco se metería. Además, el italiano ese, Montello, se llevaba de maravilla tanto con sus hermanos como con Rosie y Hugo, y eso que estaba en Ravenclaw. Le había oído decir a Rose que ambos estaban un poco más adelantados en las materias que ellos, aunque Isabella con creces superaba a su par italiano. Rose había hablado un par de veces con ella, a pesar de que la consideraba bastante tímida.

—¡Hey! ¡Hurón!

—Hola, James…

El rubio miró con un poco de desconfianza al pelinegro, sobre todo por las constantes amenazas. Supuso que no habría problema si se paseaba del brazo con una compañera de curso, sin embargo por un segundo deseó que no los hubiera visto, o no ir del brazo con ella.

—Así es que… ¿Ella es la italiana?

—Ah, sí… James Potter, ella es Isabella Bozzo. Isabella, él es James…

—Hermano de Albus, ¿Verdad?

—Sí…

El mayor de los Potter apenas la miró, concentrado como estaba en tratar de ver si esa niña era un peligro para la felicidad de su prima. Ella simplemente lo miró, sorprendida por la frialdad con la que era tratada. Mal que mal, todos habían sido al menos amables con ella, incluso los de las otras casas… era ella quien imponía la distancia, completamente diferente a Giovanni quien disfrutaba con las constantes atenciones.

—Bueno, James… nos vemos en el pueblo, supongo.

—Sí… te veo ahí.

La amenaza estaba presente en el tono del mayor, y Scorpius tragó saliva levemente. Sí, el chico había catalogado a Isabella como un posible peligro, pero la amenaza era para él…

_Haz sufrir a mi prima, y te mato_.

Por supuesto, él eso lo tenía claro.

—¡James! ¿Has visto a Rose o a Albus? —El pelinegro se dio vuelta, levemente sorprendido.

—Sí… iban de camino al vestíbulo cuando salieron de la Sala Común, supongo que a buscarte.

—¡Gracias!

Tiró un poco de Isabella para dirigirla al Vestíbulo, donde se amontonaban varios estudiantes que esperaban que se abrieran las puertas de Roble. No les costó mucho distinguir la cabellera roja de Rose, sobre todo por su altura. La chica era más alta que la media, pero más baja que Scorpius… sí, era del mismo porte que Albus, lo cual para el chico era totalmente vergonzoso, ya que él era mayor que Rose por un par de meses.

—Hola, Rose —Scorpius la abrazó por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Ja! Rose… tienes la misma sonrisa…

—¡Silencio!

La muchacha siempre había sido rápida con la varita, pero esta vez Scorpius se sorprendió de sobremanera. Ni siquiera la había visto, y Albus ya estaba haciendo gestos y reclamando con la mirada encendida. Con una sonrisa francamente macabra la muchacha deshizo el hechizo.

—Eso es para que dejes de molestarme.

—Me compadezco de ti, Scorpius… me imagino qué pasará cuando esta loca se ponga celosa.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se abrazó aún más al rubio, quien sólo sonrió. Albus reparó en la italiana, quien se había mantenido al margen; era más bien baja, y si la había visto sonreír dos veces era mucho. Generalmente le sonreía a Scorpius y a Giovanni, pero él no la había visto _feliz_ desde que llegaron.

O quizá sí, se rectificó cuando Giovanni apareció entre la multitud y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. El italiano los saludó a todos y luego se puso a hablar en italiano con su compañera, revelando a Albus lo mismo que Scorpius había notado la primera vez; la muchacha se transformaba, incluso reía. Sí, era capaz de reír, se dijo Albus con sorpresa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harán en Hogsmeade?

—No sé, Albus… ¿Qué harás tú? —Rose miraba a su primo, sin querer confesar que quería esa tarde para pasarla con Scorpius…

—Ehm…

El chico había hablado con su mejor amigo la noche anterior, por supuesto, y él le había dicho que por favor lo dejara este paseo con Rose… necesitaba hablar con ella. Ante la insistencia de su mejor amigo, Scorpius terminó por confesarle que le iba a pedir a la pelirroja que fuera su novia, oficialmente. Tuvo que soportar, por supuesto, todas las burlas habidas y por haber del chico, quien no se podía creer que Scorpius _aún_ no le hubiera pedido a Rose que fuera su novia.

—¡Eh, Albus! ¡Vamos a ir a la casa de los gritos, o qué!

James estaba justo detrás de los chicos, en la puerta de Roble que ya había sido abierta. Albus se despidió con un gesto de todos y se marchó detrás de su hermano y su primo, quienes se juntaron con Hugo y Lily. Cuando Rose, un poco sorprendida, se iba a dar vuelta para ofrecerles guía turística a los italianos, Isabella tomó a Giovanni de inmediato del hombro e, ignorando todos los buenos modales que le habían inculcado desde siempre, le habló en un italiano rápido a su compañero, despidiéndose con un gesto y apenas dejando que él hiciera el suyo.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?

El tono de molestia de Rose apenas captó la atención de su acompañante, quien sonreía a la morena que, en algún momento, le guiñó el ojo y se fue del brazo con su acompañante, quien aún le hablaba tan sulfurado que Scorpius se preguntó si no le acarrearía un problema a Isabella. Pero es que, claro, eso a ella no le importaba. Estaba tan segura de la amistad con Giovanni como de que había hecho lo correcto dándole la oportunidad de pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade con su Rose…

—Encontró una manera poco sutil de darnos esta tarde para nosotros.

Ante las palabras susurradas del rubio, Rose Weasley se sonrojó de inmediato y le sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo de pronto. Le tomó la mano a Scorpius y salieron del Vestíbulo, disfrutando de un día nublado pero muy luminoso, con una temperatura ligeramente fría, pero agradable.

El camino a Hogsmeade siempre le había gustado a Rose, sobre todo cuando se acercaba el invierno. Las hojas amarillas en el suelo, la tierra húmeda, la gente hablando animadamente con bufandas de colores. Ella misma se sentía un poco más niña, sobre todo contenta. Contenta de estar ahí, de seguir respirando ese aire puro, de tener la mano de quien fue su mejor amigo entre la suya, presionando gentilmente, guiándola en silencio, mirándose a ratos como dos niños, recordando momentos perdidos en un pasillo, en una calle de Londres o en un aula vacía. Rose se preguntaba cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto en cuatro meses; a finales de junio el chico se le declaraba, y ahora caminaban de la mano hacia Hogsmeade, sintiéndose como si eso _debiera_ ser.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Ehm —Rose miró a su acompañante, preguntándoselo a ella misma también—… no sé. ¿Vamos a Honeydukes?

Scorpius sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos azules de su compañera, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el afamado local. De reojo vieron a todos los primos Weasley caminar por ahí, conversando, incluso a Roxanne riendo de una de las locuras de su hermano y James. A Roxanne le había costado en un principio acomodarse a la idea, y era extraño ver el pelo rojo Weasley con una bufanda verde y plata era chocante. Ahora ellos estaban acostumbrados, y Roxanne había mostrado toda su astucia a lo largo de Hogwarts, al igual que ese orgullo tan pesado que tenía cuando pequeña, ahora lo entendían.

—Scorpius… ¿Roxy ha tenido más problemas con esas niñas, las Slytherin?

Si Rose se llevaba mal con sus compañeras de cuarto, lo que había sido en un principio la relación de Roxanne con sus compañeras casi había rayado en lo absurdo. De todas maneras, Roxanne había sido más astuta, más hábil y más certera en todas sus estratagemas, y se había ganado, si no era respeto, por lo menos miedo de parte de sus compañeros.

Sus bromas fueron apocalípticas.

—No, ninguno. Ahora se diría que se _lleva_ con Miranda, pero todos sabemos que es sólo para no correr riesgos. En realidad no creo que tenga amigos en Slytherin, pero se toleran bien, sobre todo con las chicas. Entre nosotros… es más que nada respeto.

—Roxy puede ser atemorizante.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente, mientras recordaba algo que había pasado en el banquete de inicio de curso.

—Scorpius… ¿Qué te dijo Roxy ese día, en el banquete de inicio de curso?

El rubio de inmediato se sonrojó, recordando con claridad esas palabras susurradas. Sí, Roxanne Weasley había tenido razones para ganarse el respeto que el alumnado masculino de Slytherin le tenía. Las amenazas escuchadas respecto del estado de su masculinidad, en más de un sentido, si hacía sufrir a Rose habían sido más que delatoras.

—Ehm… ¿Básicamente? Que me iba a ser bastante difícil seguir siendo hombre si te hacía daño.

Rose quedó perpleja un minuto, para luego largarse a reír con ganas. Ya se imaginaba a su prima, más baja que ella por más de una cabeza y tan delgada que parecía un fósforo de cabeza encendida… y muy peligrosa, debía admitir mientras seguía riéndose de la mirada de cachorro de Scorpius. El chico no podía dejar de admirar la risa de Rose, esa manera abierta y completamente feliz de reír. Eran pocos los que conocían esa risa, abierta y sin reservas; la gran mayoría la conocía como una pequeña sonrisa casi de cortesía, a lo más una de minúscula alegría. Habían dos cosas que podían sacar esa alegría de Rose: sus seres queridos y el Quidditch, y ahora no tanto ya que el primer partido sería contra los Ravenclaw, lo que según Rose no era divertido.

—Lo bueno son los partidos contra Slytherin —Le había dicho cuando publicaron los partidos. El rubio la miró con una ceja alzada mientras ella sonreía inocentemente—. Admítelo, así es más interesante… además, ¿Nunca te aburres de que te pateemos el trasero?

Pero por ver esa sonrisa llena de felicidad, Scorpius se tragaría cientos de derrotas. Ah, por supuesto, también era porque él no estaba en el equipo. Sino, otro gallo cantaría.

Conforme iban conversando de todos sus asuntos, el rubio se iba poniendo inconscientemente más y más nervioso. Sabía que debía tratarlo ahora, _quería_ tratarlo ahora, pero sólo había conseguido arreglar una cita a solas con Rose, y llevarla al legendario salón de madame Pudifoot… no, si no quería una vergüenza pública de una pelirroja hechizándolo por la calle principal del pueblo, era mejor evitar ese salón.

Ya habían ido a Honeydukes, a Zonko y a las Tres Escobas. Si algo a Rose le gustaba era que podía hablar de todo con él. Scorpius era un chico muy inteligente, de conversación viva y amena. Podían hablar de todo y volver a hablarlo al revés, y no se aburrían.

Pero ahora lo notaba nervioso, y no entendía por qué.

De pronto, el muchacho se detuvo. Estaban a medio camino entre el pueblo y la Casa de los Gritos, cuando aún el ambiente no se arruinaba del todo. No quería que alguien pudiera escucharlos, quería que fuera íntimo y especial.

¿Cómo demonios hacerlo especial?

—Scorpius, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos a ir a la Casa de los Gritos o…?

—Espera —El chico respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, tratando de concentrarse en usar las palabras adecuadas. Rose lo miró con una ceja levemente alzada, sobre todo cuando el chico se colocó frente de ella y la miró con los ojos excesivamente serios—. Rose… fuiste una mocosa que me molestaba primero, y que me odiaba junto a su primo al cual yo también detestaba.

Rose lo miró, extrañada, mientras enlazaba su mano con la que él le ofrecía, con una pequeña sonrisa ante los recuerdos.

—Luego, tu mejor amigo y primo me dejó de odiar… tanto. Y tú decidiste darme una oportunidad mientras a mi ni siquiera me interesaba. Pero nos dimos una oportunidad… todos. ¿Y qué resultó? Tres mejores amigos.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír, esta vez apretando su mano con un poco más de fuerza y acercándose más, sin entender el punto pero recordando junto con él, y sonriendo por eso.

—Después de eso… después de eso me fijé en que me gustaba cuando sonreías, era tierno. Y luego… luego me di cuenta que no eras la mandona comelibros que solías ser… eras una mandona comelibros hermosa, y además eras mi mejor amiga… y cuando te reías, te convertías en una… Rose, en ese momento me di cuenta que eras la persona con quien yo quería estar. Y te lo dije —Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, igual que ella, sabiendo lo que ese verano había significado—. Sin embargo, jamás te lo pregunté. Jamás me paré frente a ti, y te dije si me querías, sólo te di un beso y esperé que respondieras. Eso no está bien. Rose —Scorpius se alejó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, que poco a poco se le llenaban de lágrimas—, fuiste mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y ahora eres… eres la chica que quiero. No te lo pregunté antes porque soy un imbécil, así es que espero que ahora sea a tiempo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La pelirroja estaba muda, con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y las manos temblorosas. No encontró su voz para responder, así es que para darse un tiempo se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso que… quizá no era todo lo recatado que debiera haber sido un beso en medio de la calle, pero de todas maneras. Se movió exclusivamente por instinto, por aquello que la movía cada vez que estaba con él y que saltaba en su estómago cuando lo miraba.

Una vez encontrada de nuevo su voz se separó, sólo para respirar hondo y responder.

—Sí…

No le dio tiempo a nada más. El siempre circunspecto Scorpius Malfoy la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó dándole una vuelta, con una sonrisa que resplandecía y los ojos iluminados por la luz rosácea y anaranjada del atardecer. Ya se les hacía tarde para volver al colegio, y con eso en mente comenzaron a caminar, en un silencio nuevo, en una idea nueva.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, Albus estaba con James y Fred discutiendo de Quidditch, pero se percató de inmediato de las sonrisas de ambos y los ojos levemente enrojecidos de su prima, así es que se acercó a felicitarlos mientras el resto de la familia entendía el punto. Albus no se podía callar un secreto así, y el ver a Rose contenta fue bastante bueno para el resto de los chicos, quienes ya cruzaban apuestas sobre que Rose lo iba a mandar a… sabrá Merlín dónde.

Cuando se subieron a los carruajes y comenzaron el camino al Castillo, Rose y Scorpius iban abrazados mientras Albus y Lily se reían de una cosa que había pasado en las Tres Escobas. Rose iba en las nubes, claro… recordando cada momento pasado en ese camino perdido en Hogsmeade, aspirando el olor de la colonia de Scorpius y sintiendo las malditas mariposas que la ponían nerviosa. Tenían el título, era su _novia_… ¿Alguna diferencia?

No… pero en ese momento no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Qué hay, gente!**

**Ehm... no sé desde cuándo no actualizo, pero mi memoria a corto plazo es un asco, así es que quizá no sea mucho xD... en fin... capi cortito, quería hacer algo romántico y dulce, ojala haya salido bien, y es que... el viernes voy a mi casa! YaY! xDDDD... seh, toy muy happy porque veré a mi gente ^O^... así es que les dejo este pequeño capi antes de largarme, porque después no aseguro nada... exámenes T_T... **

**De todas maneras... cualquier cosa, deseos, anhelos, si quieren matar o patear a alguien... xD... seh, los problemas volverán en el próximo capi :D xDDDD... no los voy a dejar ser felices mucho rato, lo siento ... xD... así es que... eso ! :D Scorpius sufrirá la ira de los Weasley-Potter? Lo sabrán pronto :D**

**Un beso enorme a los que siguen ahí... aún salto de alegría cuando me llega un rr o una alerta ^^... así es que... besos! nos vemos! :D  
**


	10. CX ¡Celos!

—_Sei tu stupido? È lei la responsabile…_

—_Bella, sai…_

—_No! Non lo so, idiota… _

—_Tranquila, bambina!_

El rubio sintió pasos fuertes y el sonido de una cachetada, y al dar vuelta la esquina vio el pelo chocolate de Isabella casi correr, alejándose de un furioso y sorprendido Giovanni, quien aún se tocaba la mejilla izquierda. Scorpius habría jurado que sintió un sollozo antes que Isabella se alejara, y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Había logrado una relación cordial con el italiano a fuerza de que éste prácticamente vivía con su mejor amigo y su novia, a pesar de ser Ravenclaw; pero de todas maneras era más cercano a Isabella que a Giovanni, y el chico lo miró furioso un par de segundos, como queriéndole decir algo de lo que se arrepintió, antes de irse en la dirección contraria a Isabella, caminando lentamente, más rojo de lo que lo había visto nunca y con los ojos brillando. Scorpius reaccionó cuando el italiano también desapareció, caminando en dirección a la torre de Astronomía.

Ya había caminado un buen par de pasillos completos cuando sintió una ligera vibración en una pared a su derecha. El Castillo estaba en completo silencio, ya que él había decidido saltarse la cena para terminar un trabajo de pociones y poder juntarse con Rose esa noche. Se acercó a la puerta y, bastándole sólo un sollozo ahogado que provenía del interior la abrió de un movimiento brusco. Vio tal desastre adentro que la propia estupefacción lo dejó plantado donde estaba.

Las mesas estaban revueltas, el pizarrón tenía una grieta que parecía haber sido producida por un choque fuerte, las sillas estabas algunas destrozadas y, en el medio del desastre, Isabella estaba abrazada a sus rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Scorpius comprendió enseguida que los hechizos silenciadores que tuvo que poner en la habitación habían sido bastante fuertes, tanto como para que nadie hubiera acudido a semejante alboroto.

Se acercó de a poco, sabiendo que ella lo había sentido aún cuando no había levantado el rostro. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros pudo sentir un bisbiseo en italiano que se entremezclaba con respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Isabella?

—Scorpius… lo siento, yo…

—Hay que arreglar este desastre, ¿Te parece?

A pesar de su sorpresa ante la ausencia del interrogatorio, la muchacha se levantó con pesadez y comenzó a aplicar hechizos para las sillas y la pizarra. Scorpius se dedicó a las mesas, ordenándolas y poniendo las sillas arregladas en su lugar. En diez o quince minutos tenían todo ordenado, sentada ella en una mesa al lado de la puerta, y él de pie cerca. Tenía que irse si quería alcanzar a comer algo rápido e irse con Rose, pero no podía dejarla ahí…

No así.

—¿Scorpius?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me llevas a la Sala Común?

El chico la miró detenidamente, y calculó que por último podía ir por Rose a su misma Torre. Ofreciéndole un brazo a la italiana se dirigieron en silencio a las mazmorras. Scorpius no le iba a preguntar, y ella no le iba a contar… aún no. Sin embargo fue capaz de sonreírle un poco al despedirse, y él se sintió feliz de sólo verla sonreír.

—Muchas gracias. Me iré a la cama.

—Descansa, Isabella…

El chico la besó en la mejilla mientras ella daba la contraseña. Una última sonrisa, entró a la desierta Sala Común y el sollozo se le quedó atrapado en la garganta.

Cuando Scorpius llegó al Gran Comedor, aún un poco preocupado, miró directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Vio de inmediato el cabello pelirrojo de su novia, quien sonreía bastante mientras el italiano le contaba algo. Sin poderlo evitar, una oleada de celos lo nubló por un segundo, y luego fue otra oleada de pena. Claro, el tipo conversaba tranquilamente mientras Isabella lloraba en su cuarto, porque quizá qué le había dicho. Respiró dos veces, muy hondo para poder calmarse; hacer una escena no era lo mejor ahora, además que no era digno de él. Se sonrojó un poco por la intensidad de los sentimientos anteriores, sobre todo cuando vio a Rose reír por algo de lo que el italiano también reía. No era digno de un Malfoy, de un Slytherin reaccionar así, así es que volvió a respirar y se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su novia, ignorando de momento al italiano y besándola ligeramente en la boca.

—Hola…

—Scorpius… no viniste a cenar.

—No, estaba terminando el trabajo de pociones, y luego…

Se permitió dudar entre si mencionar o no lo que había pasado con Giovanni e Isabella cuando él salía de la biblioteca, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de si podría mencionar el asunto sin ponerse a gritar.

—Scorpius… ¿Cómo está Bella?

Ahora sí que no estaba seguro de si podía evitar gritar. Llorando en su cuarto seguramente, o quizá durmiendo, esperaba. Bien no estaba, de eso estaba seguro… nadie quien fuera capaz de armar semejante desorden en una sala a base de magia y que llorara podía estar bien apenas… ¿Veinte minutos más tarde?

—¿Ahora te preocupas? Debiste seguirla…

—Si la seguía terminaríamos discutiendo, y no era la idea. Supongo que ya está calmada… ¿Está en su dormitorio?

—Déjala —Scorpius aferró el brazo de Giovanni, mirándolo duramente—. Con un poco de suerte estará durmiendo, o tratando de hacerlo. No necesita llorar más, Montero.

—Mira, conozco a Bella —Giovanni dirigió sus ojos verdes al rubio, con la mirada peligrosa—. Quizá lloró un poco, pero…

—Pero nada. Déjala.

El tono helado de Scorpius no dejó lugar a dudas. Giovanni pareció querer gritarle su par de cosas, sin embargo miró ligeramente a Rose quien, boquiabierta, no acababa de entender el intercambio entre su novio y su amigo. Scorpius se hizo a un lado, dejándole vía libre a Giovanni para que se retirara, y le tomó la mano a la pelirroja para también conducirla como de costumbre a un paseo antes del toque de queda —y quizá después, como varias veces ya le había pasado—. La pareja se alejó, mientras Giovanni se encaminaba a la torre de Ravenclaw, recordando claramente lo que había pasado esa tarde. Había recibido la carta de Fiorella mientras conversaba con Isabella en los jardines. La romana se había indignado, por supuesto… Fiorella y él habían tenido una historia hace un par de años, y ella insistía en que la toscana seguía prendada de él, y que si Giovanni no quería darle alas a esos sentimientos debería dejar de hablar con ella. Desde que ellos mismos habían comenzado _su_ propia historia… bueno, Bella había tenido dos ataques de celos, que a él lo aterraban. Estaban tan bien así, eran los mejores amigos…

Sin importarle realmente si ella quería hablar con él o no, el italiano se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras, pero cuando llegó se arrepintió. Isabella había perdido los estribos hace un rato, quizá hablar con ella _de verdad_ iba a empeorar las cosas. Sin poder decidirse, volvió a la torre de Ravenclaw… no sabía qué hacer.

En otro lado del Castillo, camino al séptimo piso, Rose y Scorpius iban en silencio. Rose pensaba y pensaba en el encuentro de los dos muchachos, y al no encontrarle solución posible, decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó entre Giovanni y tú? —Scorpius se detuvo, le aferró un poco más fuerte la mano y le contó todo lo que había pasado… excepto ese arranque de celos que había sufrido. Rose escuchó atentamente, incluso el final del relato…

—Y después él tan tranquilo, e Isabella llorando. No me quiso decir qué pasó, yo tampoco le pregunté, pero…

—Ella es extraña.

Rose había dicho eso sin pensar, por eso _casi_ se arrepintió al ver el semblante de Scorpius. Casi.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Scorpius lucía curioso, pero a la defensiva.

—A que… es extraña. Mira raro, parece que pensara que Giovanni es _su_ propiedad, apenas habla con el resto… sino que habla contigo y con él, y con los Slytherin.

—Los Slytherin son sus compañeros de casa —Repuso Scorpius, un tanto sorprendido por el tono de su novia.

—Sí, por eso… no sé. Es tan diferente a Giovanni…

No supo si fue con el tono suspiroso que lo dijo, o el semblante de su rostro… pero todos los sentimientos que lo habían embargado cuando entró al comedor volvieron, esta vez en la soledad del pasillo. Rose sintió cómo su novio de repente le apretaba la mano un poco más fuerte que lo normal, y aunque no lo entendió sí se preocupó por la tirantez de sus mejillas…

—¿Scorpius?

—Qué.

—No te metas… es un problema de ellos. Giovanni conoce a Isabella, tienen que estar solucionándolo ahora, y…

—¡No! Isabella tiene que descansar.

—Scorpius… deben solucionarlo ellos, no te metas— Rose lo miraba, sorprendida—. Además, ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? A lo mejor ella tiene la culpa, y no Giovanni.

—No digas eso, tú no los viste…

—No, y por lo que tú viste tampoco se puede deducir mucho. A lo mejor Giovanni se aburrió de que ella anduviera encima de él todo el tiempo.

—¡No digas eso! ¡A Isabella le ha costado mucho más que a Giovanni acostumbrarse, él debería apoyarla en vez de pasarse todo el día con ustedes!

—¡No se pasa todo el día con nosotros!

—No, claro, se pasa todo el día rondándote.

Rose se quedó estática ante el tono frio de Scorpius, quien miraba para otro lado medio avergonzado, medio furioso. No había querido decir lo último, pero los celos y la rabia lo habían superado por apenas un segundo. Y es que, no sabía si era cierto o no, pero de verdad estaba harto de verlos reír… por Merlín, estaba acostumbrado a ser el único hombre fuera de su familia con el que ella se relacionara tan bien, y es que ahora ese maldito italiano…

—Vete a tu dormitorio, Scorpius… hablamos mañana.

Con una mirada indescifrable, Rose dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Scorpius sabía que la Dama Gorda estaba a la vuelta de ese corredor, y lo confirmó al sentirla dar la contraseña y el cuadro moverse. Aún furioso, ahora más que antes porque estaba furioso consigo mismo, el rubio bajó a las mazmorras y susurró la contraseña.

La noche no terminaba aún.

Sentada en una de las mesas, Isabella estaba mirando el fuego pero oculta por las sombras. De hecho, Scorpius no la vio, sino que escuchó su voz tenue tarareando algo en italiano. Por un momento estuvo tentado de pasar de largo, pero decidió ir a ver cómo estaba ella primero.

—¿Isabella?

—Scorpius —La muchacha lo miró, Scorpius no sabía si era por el reflejo de las llamas pero su rostro aún se veía raro, sin estar rojo pero sin ser su tono tostado normal—. Hola… volviste temprano.

Se puso de pie y se acercó, abrazándolo delicadamente pero con firmeza. Con agradecimiento.

—Sin ti… muchas gracias, Scorpius.

Se quedaron un rato mirando las llamas. Isabella sabía que había algo que molestaba a su compañero, podía decirlo por la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban o por la tensión evidente de su cuello, pero si Scorpius no quería decir nada ella no lo iba a obligar. Scorpius, mientras, se preguntaba si sería conveniente tratar el tema con su compañera, sobre todo tomando en cuenta, uno, la amistad que la unía con _él_, y segundo la discusión reciente.

—Isabella…

—Dime.

—¿Tú crees que Giovanni pueda sentir algo por Rose?

Se estaba comportando como un estúpido Gryffindor, preguntando así, sin más… pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, y confiaba en Isabella… ella no se lo iba a decir a nadie, sino que sería sincera con él.

Sin embargo, a ella la había pillado por sorpresa. No, no lo había pensado, pero quizá era lo que más sentido tenía. Rose Weasley era preciosa, inteligente y bastante hábil, jugaba Quidditch y… _Dio_…

—Es tu novia, ¿O no? Los celos matan las relaciones más rápido que cualquier cosa, Scorpius. Ten cuidado.

_Como están haciendo conmigo ahora_.

Porque al menos Scorpius Malfoy tenía _a quién_ celar.

Scorpius la miró sorprendido, sobre todo cuando ella se levantó y, susurrándole "_Dormi Bene_", se alejó hacia su dormitorio. Se quedó mirando las llamas un momento más, plenamente confundido y disgustado, convencido que la manera Gryffindor de averiguar las cosas era demasiado tonta como para traer resultados.

Después de ese largo día, tan extraño, decidió irse a dormir. Tenía transformaciones esa mañana, con Gryffindor, y esperaba que el estar solos les permitiera arreglar las cosas.

* * *

No podía evitar estar furiosa, indignada con lo que había pasado. Pero también sorprendida. Scorpius no era así, él no tendría una escena de celos así, de la nada. Aceptaba que se llevaba bastante bien con Giovanni, y que se negaba a prejuzgar la situación, pero… ¿Era necesario que Scorpius reaccionara así?

Una buena noche de sueño, sin embargo, le había despejado las ideas. Pudo razonar claramente y, al menos, intuir la razón tras esa reacción: ella no se llevaba bien con la gente, sino con algunos pocos. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su Albus, Scorpius y sus primos, en ese orden. El único chico que no fuera su familia directa con el que se relacionaba era Scorpius y, claro, los gemelos Scamander… pero es que ellos _eran_ su familia.

—¡Vamos, Rose, baja!

James gritaba desde la Sala Común. Sabía que se estaba tardando un poco más de lo acostumbrado en bajar a desayunar, y que James y Lily se pondrían de un humor imposible si los hacía esperar. Esos hermanos siempre la hacían reír, eran todo lo que Albus era en privado, pero en público. James había heredado la personalidad de su abuelo según murmuraba frustrada McGonagall cada vez que hacía algo, y Lily era igual de chispeante que su madre, la indiscutida princesa.

Rose atravesó con rapidez el pasillo que llevaba a la escalera, y bajó con la misma premura. La torre de Gryffindor rebosaba con la actividad de todos sus estudiantes, lo más madrugadores ya bajando a desayunar, otros terminando de vestirse en sus dormitorios.

—Hasta que al fin llegas, creí que tendría que subir a buscarte —Lily parecía frustrada, mientras James le sonreía.

—¿Y Hugo? ¿Albus?

—Bajaron. Nosotros tuvimos la decencia de esperarte.

Rose sonrió ante eso. Era tan natural sentirse como en esas tardes con sus abuelos pasadas en la Madriguera. En Hogwarts, sus primos lo hacían todo más fácil.

No tenía que pensar en el comedor, o en transformaciones, o en el rubio que convertía todos esos pensamientos en incómodos y difíciles.

Era la primera pelea. Cuando eran amigos solían discutir, pero era generalmente para molestarse el uno al otro, no por una razón _real_. Y es que quizá su cuento de hadas no fuera tan perfecto como ella lo creía, de verdad eran capaces de discutir. Aunque dijeran que eso fortalecía la relación y todo lo demás, el vacío que sentía en el estómago la incomodaba demasiado. Quería verlo, pedirle una explicación de su reacción, aunque ya la había entendido parcialmente necesitaba que _él_ se lo dijera.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor cuando aún no había mucha gente. Se sentaron con Albus y Hugo, quienes conversaban sobre el último descubrimiento del tío George y planeaban pedírselo en esas vacaciones de Navidad para probarlo. Rose se sorprendió un poco de ver a Albus tan entusiasmado, y más aún cuando compartió una sonrisa cómplice con su hermano mayor, quien se unió a la conversación como si nada.

Empezaron a comer, Rose preocupada por no ver a Scorpius por ninguna parte, y en ese momento agradeció haber bajado a desayunar con su mochila; no tendría que pasar a la Torre antes de ir al salón. Giovanni también la preocupaba, el chico se despertaba temprano y no lo veía, a pesar de que Isabella estaba sentada junto a Helena Prince ya desayunando. Bueno, habían discutido, lo más probable era que siguieran enfadados.

¿Dónde estaba Scorpius?

—Buenos días.

El Ravenclaw había aparecido de la nada al lado de Lily, y es que el Gran Comedor se había ido llenando paulatinamente mientras ella pensaba, y Lily ya se estaba terminando un cuenco de yogurt con frutas. Rose tomó rápidamente un par de tostadas y se sirvió un café, conversando con Giovanni y Lily. El chico no hizo mención alguna a nada de lo acontecido el día anterior, y Rose tampoco preguntó. Era algo de ellos, de Isabella y él, ella no se iba a meter tal como le había recomendado a Scorpius que no se metiera.

A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones, se descubrió riendo junto a Lily de algo que Giovanni había dicho. Se sorprendió a sí misma, ya que cuando estaba preocupada por algo no había nada que la hiciera reír.

Pero estaba de mejor humor, al menos mejor que lo esperado.

—¿Vas a seguir comiendo, Hugo? —Albus lo miraba, francamente sorprendido.

—Tengo hambre, y ayer mi mamá me envió otro paquete.

—¿Meigas Fritas, hermano? —Rose lo miró con la ceja alzada—. ¿Sabes que están hechas de insectos?

—¿Qué? —Hugo, James y Fred quedaron estáticos, los dos últimos con una mano alargada hacia el castaño y el mismo Hugo con la Meiga Frita en la boca.

—Sí. Aguijones secos de Billywig.

Se sonrió mientras volteaba y se dirigía al aula de transformaciones. Giovanni la alcanzó, él tenía Herbología junto a los Hufflepuff en los Invernaderos.

—¿Es cierto ese detalle?

—No sé… pero quería reírme un rato.

El ojiverde le sonrió de vuelta y la observó alejarse. Por un momento, el pensamiento de que estaba de novia con Malfoy le asaltó, sorprendiéndolo. Sí, era la novia de Malfoy…

* * *

No quiso desayunar. No tenía hambre, y quería hablar bien con Rose… pero no sabía cuándo. No sabía si sería capaz de esperar hasta la noche, pero no veía otra manera. ¿Qué pasaba si ella no lo tomaba en cuenta? ¿Si seguía molesta? Se enfadaría él también, y ahí sí que iban a tener un problema… eran tan tercos que probablemente seguirían peleados el resto de la semana, y eso…

—¡Hey, Scorpius! ¿No vas a desayunar?

—No, Robert… ve tú. Nos vemos en transformaciones.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se retiró del dormitorio, mientras Scorpius aún pensaba en lo que había pasado. Sobre todo en poder mantener su carácter bajo control, pero…

Pero el sonido del segundero de su reloj se hizo insoportable. Pensaba y pensaba, le daba vueltas una y otra vez a esa discusión, a cómo disculparse…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Tenía que disculparse, cosa que para él no era fácil. Pero sabía que se había equivocado, que su reacción no había sido la adecuada…

Incapaz de seguir en su habitación se dirigió al salón de Transformaciones, sabiendo que era ridículamente temprano pero sin otro mejor plan. No quería aparecerse por el Comedor, porque eso le significaba enfrentar a Rose con toda su familia detrás. Quería que fuera entre ellos, solos. Aunque, claro, en Transformaciones estaría Albus, pero… era el mal menor.

No esperaba ver su cabellera roja esperándolo claramente en la puerta de Transformaciones, casi veinte minutos antes que comenzara la clase.

—¿Rose?

—Buenos días, Scorpius… no fuiste a desayunar.

—No tenía hambre.

Se acomodó a su lado, ambos mirando a la pared de enfrente, sintiendo la tensión entre el deseo de tocarse, y el miedo a la reacción.

—Scorpius… ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Temía esa pregunta como a nada, pero sabía que sería la primera cosa que Rose le preguntaría. No era normal de él actuar así, y ella lo sabía.

—No lo sé… lo dije sin pensar…

—Pero era lo que sentías.

—Quizá… pero no debí decírtelo así, Rose. Lo siento.

Ya, lo había dicho, y supo que las cosas se solucionarían cuando Rose lo miró con sus ojos risueños, brillantes. La pelirroja al fin le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aún con esa sonrisa medio burlesca bailándole en los labios.

—No creí que fuera a sentirse así que tuvieras celos. Es bastante extraño, pero no me quejo.

—Rose…

El chico bajó la mirada, medio avergonzado por el tono divertido de su novia, y también frustrado de que su propia debilidad lo llevara a ello. Rose, por otro lado, se sentía bastante contrariada y, extrañamente, divertida. No quería hacerse la víctima, no quería preguntarle qué había hecho que reaccionara así… era una soberana estupidez.

—De todas maneras… ambos nos descontrolamos un poco ayer. ¿Entremos al salón?

Le tendió la mano, con otra sonrisa tranquila. Al poco rato comenzó a llegar la gente, sus compañeros tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor. Llegó Albus a conversar con ellos sentándose en el pupitre al lado de Rose. Conocía demasiado bien a su prima como para no decir que en el desayuno había estado extraña, pero… ahora se veía tan bien que decidió guardarse los comentarios, aunque cruzó una mirada con Scorpius quien, aún conversando, lo miró como diciendo "quiero conversar contigo". Era su mejor amigo.

Poco antes que sonara la campana que daba el inicio a clases, entró Isabella acompañada de Helena. Scorpius se disculpó con los dos Gryffindor y se acercó a ella, quien se había sentado un poco más atrás. Helena los miró y se volteó a conversar con otra compañera de Slytherin, dándoles ese espacio de privacidad.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. ¿Y tú, Scorpius? ¿Arreglaste tu problema con Rose?

—¿Cómo sabes…? —El chico la miró sorprendido, absolutamente seguro que él no lo había mencionado. Ella le sonrió amable mientras contestaba.

—Era obvio.

—Bueno… de acuerdo. Sí, lo solucionamos esta mañana.

—Me alegro mucho…

—¿Y tú?

Isabella se vio incómoda un momento, pero luego volvió a sonreír y le señaló a Scorpius la puerta del salón, la que era cerrada por una aún imponente profesora McGonagall. El chico volvió a su asiento, en parte aliviado y en parte un poco más preocupado. Le hubiera gustado que Isabella le contestara sinceramente la noche anterior, respecto a que si su mejor amigo tendría algún sentimiento por Rose. Eso no debía preocuparlo, ella lo quería a él, pero… no podía evitar pensarlo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**Obligada a usar las divisiones que me pone ... si alguien sabe cómo las divisiones hechas en word no desaparezcan cuando publico, me diría? xD**

**En fin... henos aquí, el décimo capítulo y... estoy hecha un lío xD. Quiero hacer algo, pero tengo que ingeniármelas para llegar a ese algo xD, así es que en eso estoy por lo pronto. Pero, ahora, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy forzado, muy tonto? xD... Sí, Scorpius no es el hombre seguro que aparenta, sobre todo porque quiere a Rose. Lo de Giovanni e Isabella es algo un poco confuso que se irá desarrollando a medida que avance la historia, ya en el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa exactamente ahí... sí, ellos van a conversar, aunque son un par de italianos muy orgullosos xD. Lamento la poca aparición de la familia de Rose en este capítulo... también quedo debiendo un poco de Albus para el siguiente capítulo, sí, sigue siendo el mejor amigo de Scorpius, no duden de eso xD...**

**Ehm... eso =P... estoy en período de exámenes, así es que tengan piedad con mi tiempo u.u. Respecto a los rr! Me hacen muy felices los que llegan, así es que siéntanse con toda la confianza :D... los rr de los que están registrados trato de responderlos en el acto, pero de repente mi cabeza de pollo se vuela con otra cosa... en fin, gracias a los que escriben, las alertas, todo ^^... ****Miru, no me salió el link para responderte, así es que, esperando que sigas leyendo, te saludo por acá ^^... **

**Eso... ah! la conversación/discusión del principio... seh, sigo experimentando con el italiano xd... básicamente Isabella le recrimina que "ella" -Fiorella- es la responsable, y Giovanni le dice que ella sabe, y ella le dice que no, que no sabe... eso es ^^**

**Un saludo gigante, un beso aún más grande y nos estaríamos viendo, Dios mediante, dentro de poco ^^... ah, otra cosa... FELICIDADES A TODOS MIS COMPATRIOTAS CHILENOS, PORQUE SUPERAMOS LA METAAAA! Sufriendo las últimas horas, pero no me importa lo que digan, que si está arreglado, que si juegan con las emociones colectivas, que si el directorio de la Fundación se queda con parte de la plata... lo que yo veo es que Teletón, si bien no ayuda a todo el mundo, sí hace todo lo que puede, y me siento orgullosa de que la gente, las empresas, los ricos y pobres de nuestros país, ya sea por imagen o por verdadera solidaridad, destinen plata para esos niños... porque al final eso es lo que importa, que ellos se rehabiliten...**

**Listo, me desquité xd...**

**Un beso, cuídense! Nos vemos en la otra ^^... Ja-ne!  
**


	11. CXI Holidays

¡Quidditch! La pasión de todo mago, o eso al menos se decía. Los Weasley eran jugadores destacados, les venía de sangre… Rose era guardiana, igual que su padre, mientras que James y Lily eran cazadores. A Albus no le entusiasmaba mucho el Quidditch, y a Scorpius tampoco, así es que se quedaban en las graderías animando al resto mientras comían ranas de chocolate. Sin embargo, por unos problemas técnicos —el Quidditch no se solía cancelar, pero era imposible jugar con un temporal de granizos, ¿Verdad?— la primera fecha había quedado para la vuelta de las Fiestas. Entonces entrenaban muy duro.

Si se preguntaba por qué Rose comenzó a jugar Quidditch, fue algo casi innato. Se juntaba con sus primos para ver qué hacían con sus vidas mientras la abuela Molly terminaba las galletas, y terminaban sacando las escobas de sus tíos o, más grandes, las propias, y a elevarse en el aire para tirarse manzanas o, cuando ya el vicio fue demasiado, las pelotas que Harry y Ron habían donado a la Madriguera. Era una de las cosas que diferenciaba a Rose de su madre, una de esas cosas que ella había comenzado a hacer por el simple hecho de distanciarse de la imagen de su madre, acercándose inevitablemente a su padre cuando quería entradas para un partido, o cuando querían ir con sus primos a la tienda de Quidditch del Callejón Diagon.

Su padre…

Se acercaba la Navidad a marchas forzadas, y Rose se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al respecto. Las palabras dichas por Hugo hace, lo que parecía, años atrás, se habían vuelto ciertas en una carta de su madre, donde les contaba que su padre se iría "por asuntos de negocios" en unos días, que estaría fuera por las vacaciones estivales. Además les decía que ellos cenarían con los Potter, y almorzarían con todos los Weasley en la Madriguera al día siguiente. Rose anduvo enfurruñada todo el día con la carta en mano, furiosa con su padre, con ella misma, con su madre y con todos. Con su padre por ser un idiota, con ella misma por no haber sabido manejar la situación, y con su madre por no haber golpeado a su padre cuando era necesario.

—Pero, Rose… cálmate.

—No me voy a calmar, Scorpius. Si mi padre cree que siendo así conmigo va a lograr algo, está muy equivocado. No voy a dejar de ser quien soy porque a él se le ocurrió, eso sí que no.

—Rose…

—¡Hola, chicos!

Giovanni se acercó. Parecía venir de los invernaderos, bastante contento y saludando a lo lejos a unas compañeras de Ravenclaw que, extrañamente, respondieron con unas risitas.

—Hola, Giovanni—. Desde la discusión que habían tenido hace ya algunas semanas, Scorpius se comportaba con excesiva amabilidad con el ojiverde, quien respondía jovialmente, como era siempre.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rose? —Giovanni se percató del semblante aún furioso de la muchacha, que si bien trataba de disimularlo no lo había logrado del todo.

—No, Giovanni, no es nada… Scorpius, ¿Nos vemos en la cabaña de Hagrid? Vengo de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa la muchacha se alejó, aún apretando entre sus puños la carta de su madre. Scorpius la siguió con la mirada, preocupado, y conversó un poco con Giovanni con la cabeza en otra parte. Después de un par de minutos, sin embargo, sintió una risa muy conocida. Venía Isabella acercándose desde el Castillo, conversando animadamente con un Albus que también se reía. Era extraño como esos dos, tan distintos entre sí, habían terminado siendo tan _atentos_ el uno con el otro. Sobre todo ahora que ella con Giovanni apenas se hablaban.

—Hola, Isabella.

—Scorpius, _Bon Giorno_… _Giovanni_ —La muchacha saludó a ambos con una inclinación cortés y se volvió hacia Albus —Quiero adelantarme a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hay algo sobre los Thestrals que no me quedó muy claro. ¿Albus…?

—De acuerdo, yo también quiero ver a su hipogrifo.

—¡Pero con calma, Albus! No me hagas correr, ¿De acuerdo?

Se alejaron juntos mientras Giovanni y Scorpius seguían donde estaban. El rubio miraba al castaño ligeramente sorprendido; Isabella aún no hacía las pases con él.

—Creí que se juntaba contigo… ¿Cómo empezó a juntarse con Albus? —Giovanni parecía sorprendido y un poco sentido.

—No lo sé… ¿No han hablado o algo? Ella parecía muy afectada esa…

—Me habló para decirme que necesitaba un tiempo.

—¿Un tiempo? —Scorpius alzó las cejas por ese desacostumbrado término.

—Sí…

_Giovanni iba camino a las Mazmorras. Isabella lo había evadido todo el día, incluso en la clase doble de Herbología, y eso estaba comenzando a irritarlo. No podía ignorarlo por algo tan estúpido, y estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de verdades a esa niña caprichosa y consentida. Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, que poco se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la entrada de la Sala Común y una sombra estaba apoyada justo al lado de la pared que se convertía en puerta._

—_Sabía que vendrías, Giovanni._

—_Bella… ¿Ahora me vas a hablar, entonces?_

—_Por supuesto. Pasa._

_La muchacha susurró la contraseña y entraron a la sala subterránea, acomodándose en los mullidos sillones más cercanos a la chimenea. Se sentaron frente a frente, casi desafiándose con la mirada, ambos sintiéndose irritados, pero ella parecía aún algo más._

—_¿Y bien?_

—_Bella… no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta que me cartee con Fiorella?_

—_Ella te hizo daño, Gio. Y a ti parece no importarte. Me dijiste que lo sabía, que sabía la relación que tienes con ella, lo que sientes por ella… pero no lo sé, Giovanni. No puedes esperar…_

—_Sí, sí puedo —El ojiverde se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón de dos cuerpos y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Bella, no entiendo…_

—_Yo sí. Esto se me escapó de las manos, Giovanni. Ya no seguiré con esto. Eres mi mejor amigo, y quiero cuidar eso, pero para hacerlo…_

_El chico no le permitió continuar. Sabía para donde iba, y no le gustaba. La aferró por la cintura y la besó, ella dejándose llevar como siempre. Ese era el problema, se había dado cuenta que cada vez que se sentía mal, era su relación de amistad la que se resentía, ya que la atracción irremediable que sentía por él parecía intacta. Ese era todo el problema. No podían seguir en un lado y otro, tenían que decidirse… y ella lo quería demasiado._

—_Giovanni —Era difícil parar entre beso y beso, pero encontró la fuerza necesaria para poner su mano en el pecho de él y empujarlo un poco—. Basta. Eres mi mejor amigo, y me encargaré que eso se quede así… pero necesito un tiempo._

—_¿Tiempo?_

—_Sí, Giovanni… tiempo._

—_Pero… Bella…_

—_Podrás estar con Fiorella, con Weasley, con quien quieras. Déjame quitarme este peso de encima y podré apoyarte, y reír y estar contigo como lo he estado siempre. ¡Pero ahora no puedo, Giovanni!_ Dio! Non posso! Per favore, Gio…

_No la había visto tan desesperada por algo desde que sus padres se separaran. Ella lo quería, él la quería, pero supo el problema casi de inmediato. Ella lo quería más que como amigos. Le estaba pidiendo un tiempo para centrarse, para olvidarlo un poco y así poder seguir siendo los amigos de siempre… porque ella no quería hacerle daño, mucho menos obligarlo a algo._

—_Bella…_

—_Eso es todo, Giovanni —Isabella recompuso el rostro, casi como se jamás hubiese pasado nada. _

—_¿Tienes que ser así? —Al chico casi le hería esa indiferencia que ella le mostraba, pero jamás iba a mostrarle que lo hería… sólo que lo molestaba._

—_Es la única manera. _

_La muchacha se levantó y le señaló la salida, esperando que el muchacho se fuera para poder ir a dormir. Giovanni aún no lo creía, por eso se volvió a acercar a ella cuando se levantó, pero Isabella se alejó aún más y le señaló la salida, con la cara cruzada de espasmos. Iba a llorar, y Giovanni no soportaba eso… nunca había soportado verla llorar._

—_Bella, no…_

_Se acercó, esta vez aún en contra de su voluntad, y la abrazó. La niña se deshizo en lágrimas, empezó a llorar y a pedir perdón… a pedir perdón aún cuando sabía que eso no cambiaría nada._

—Así es que un tiempo.

—Disculpa. Para Bella han sido cambios y cambios, y está acostumbrándose. Después de nuestra discusión…

—¿Ustedes aún no se arreglan?

Rose apareció por el otro lado del patio, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar. A decir verdad, entre una cosa y otra, poca atención le había prestado a la Slytherin que, de todas maneras, bastante invisible era para ella. Tomó de la mano a Scorpius y los tres se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde ya pudieron ver a Albus e Isabella acariciando a la pequeña cría de Hipogrifo que, Hagrid aseguraba, era el hijo del que su papá había montado en tercero.

—Hola, chicos. Llegan temprano.

—Está por comenzar la clase, ¿O no?— Dijo Rose distraídamente mientras examinaba un momento al hipogrifo, que inclinaba la cabeza hacia la mano de Albus para exigir su atención.

Scorpius se acercó a su mejor amigo, mientras el hipogrifo centraba su atención en la italiana quien sonreía y rascaba al hipogrifo debajo de las alas. Hagrid conversaba con Rose y Giovanni, comparando con la asignatura en Grumello, aunque Giovanni no podía evitar mirar cada tanto a Isabella. Los hipogrifos eran peligrosos, y ella lo sabía, pero aún así le estaba haciendo cariño como si fuera el pastor alemán que tenía en su casa, o el poodle que sus propios padres habían insistido en comprar.

Por otro lado, Albus y Scorpius estaban aparte, conversando. Ya Albus había regañado a Scorpius por la discusión idiota que había tenido con Rose hace unos días, pero de todas maneras la pelirroja seguía siendo _excesivamente_ amable con el italiano, y sobre todo ahora que éste estaba peleado con Isabella, las cosas se habían tergiversado un poco… Scorpius se había llevado con él forzadamente porque pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Rose, mientras Albus e Isabella se habían hecho amigos… y Scorpius quería adivinar el cómo.

—Un día la encontré cerca de la torre de Gryffindor. Creo que intentaba encontrar la de Ravenclaw, pero se equivocó de dirección. Me ofrecí a guiarla, pero… se negó.

—Muy típico de ella, tratar de encontrarlo por sí misma.

—Bueno… me preocupé…

—Estúpido Gryffindor caballeroso y solícito —Masculló Scorpius, recibiendo un codazo de Albus.

—…y la seguí hasta que se rindió y casi llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor. En ese momento ella pensó en irse a las mazmorras, a pesar de que le volví a ofrecer mi ayuda para encontrar la torre de Ravenclaw. Nos íbamos a despedir ahí, pero… escuchamos la voz de Filch, quien por milagro estaba fuera de su cama. Empezamos a correr para escabullirnos, y terminamos en la Sala de los Menesteres, y ahí esperando a que Filch se fuera, porque nos había escuchado.

—Y ahí se pusieron a conversar…

—Es divertida. Me agrada porque no se deja impresionar por nada, y sobre todo no muestra esa reverencia que ronda a los Potter, de hecho me dijo que no le gustaba en absoluto, que mi postura no era la correcta y que mejor no opinaría de mi modulación.

—¡Albus, Scorpius! ¡Hagrid me dijo que cuando Winter fuera más grande, me dejaría montarlo!

La sonrisa de Isabella era bastante amplia, aunque la mirada de Giovanni se ensombreció cuando escuchó eso. Le hubiera gustado intervenir, pero Isabella no lo escucharía… además, ella le había pedido un tiempo. Se lo había concedido pensando que serían un par de días, no mucho, en realidad… pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado.

La semana antes de salir de vacaciones se pasó volando. Rose no se dio ni cuenta en el momento en que ya tenían que hacer los baúles y tomar el expreso de Hogwarts para ir a casa. Trató de no pensar en lo que se venía, pero la imagen de su mamá sola en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de verdad la deprimía. Caminaba a Encantamientos junto a Albus y Giovanni ese último día, hablando respecto de las vacaciones. Rose se sorprendió al escuchar que Giovanni pretendía quedarse en Hogwarts esa primera Navidad, sin viajar a su natal Italia.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque lo decidimos así… con Bella.

—Pero ella y tú no se…

—Si sé que no nos hablamos, pero se lo prometí —El chico se quedó callado apenas una milésima de segundo, para luego seguir con otra pregunta—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Pasarán las fiestas juntos?

—Sí —Se adelantó Albus a contestar, mientras Rose bajaba un poco la vista—. La familia de Rose pasará la Nochebuena con nosotros, y la Navidad será con la familia entera en la Madriguera.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco ante eso. Ya se imaginaba a todos los primos que, sin importar las edades o los intereses, aún se agolpaban para esperar una ración de pastel, un poco de galletas o un tazón de chocolate… sobre todo cuando te pasabas el día entero jugando con nieve y escobas afuera.

El día siguiente, el día que partían, fue de lo más movido. Rose se despidió con un abrazo de Giovanni, en el Castillo, y se pasó el día de viaje jugando con sus primos en la mañana y… despidiéndose de Scorpius en la tarde. Añoraría sus sonrisas de medio lado, su delicado sarcasmo, la ternura con la que la miraba. Está bien, se separarían por poco tiempo… apenas un par de semanas, y de hecho se verían en medio para pasear por Londres, pero… lo extrañaría.

Y la manera en que la abrazaba le decía que él también la extrañaría. Y mucho.

—Nos juntamos en el Callejón Diagon, ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto —La pelirroja lo miró desde su regazo, donde tenía la cabeza apoyada—. El 26, ahí acordamos la hora. Scorpius…

—Dime…

—Te quiero.

La muchacha se levantó y lo abrazó casi en un solo movimiento, besándolo luego con ese ímpetu que caracterizaba las despedidas, un ímpetu nuevo y renovado, superado sólo por el ansia del reencuentro.

El tren siguió su imparable marcha hacia el sur, hasta que llegó a terreno londinense. Poco a poco Scorpius y Rose se abrigaron un poco y acomodaron sus baúles, bajando juntos. Efectivamente ahí estaba Hermione Weasley, conversando con tía Ginny.

Rose no se dio cuenta, pero su madre la vio un poco antes, y se dedicó a mirar lo poco que podía de la relación de su hija.

La pelirroja sostenía la mano del rubio con fuerza, y tenía esa sonrisilla discreta en su cara de la cual no parecía ser consciente. Scorpius la ayudó con su baúl y, cuando bajaron, la abrazó discretamente por la cintura, riendo de algo que ella había dicho. Hermione se sintió, a la vez, turbada y más tranquila. Turbada porque su niña, su única hija _quería_ realmente a un muchacho que no era un familiar directo, y porque ese muchacho también la quería; eran una pareja, por extraño que pareciese. ¿Tranquila? Porque esa voz en su cabeza que le había dicho desde un principio que su hija había escogido bien, tuvo sus pruebas por primera vez… la prueba de que ni ella ni su hija se habían equivocado.

—¡Mamá!

La niña se abalanzó contra Hermione, abrazándola casi con desesperación. Amaba verla, y odiaba también que el pelirrojo no estuviera con ella. La mayor le acarició levemente la cabeza mientras le devolvía el abrazo, empujándola levemente hacia su madrina. Tal parecía que Rose y Scorpius habían sido los primeros en bajar del tren, ya que ningún Potter o Weasley se veía aún por los alrededores.

—Buenas tardes, señora Weasley.

—Buenas tardes, Scorpius. Espero que tú y tu familia pasen unas felices fiestas.

El tono cuidadosamente educado sorprendió al rubio, ya que no era el mismo de siempre. Había algo más detrás de la impecable educación de la mamá de Rose, era… ¿Simpatía?

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones se acabaron cuando el resto de los muchachos llegaron donde ellos estaban. James abrazó a su madrina en lo que Lily abrazaba a su mamá, y Hugo hablaba con Albus algo que planeaban James y Fred mientras esperaban su turno de saludar. Justo en el momento en que pensó que debía irse, divisó la cabeza rubia de su padre buscarlo con discreción.

—Rose… tengo que irme.

Más despedidas, de parte de Ginny y Hermione, luego Albus, Lily, James y Hugo, dejando para el final a Rose. Su despedida acá fue mucho menos… efusiva que la del tren, pero tenía el mismo sentimiento. Y Hermione se dio cuenta, compartiendo una sonrisa con Albus primero y con Ginny después.

Rose miró a su novio alejarse, con el corazón ligeramente apretado por la despedida, pero saboreando ya el estar en su casa. La ausencia de su padre teñiría todo de un tono un poco más oscuro, pero no le iba a arruinar las vacaciones por ese berrinche de niño chico. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, y la sonrisa sutil de su madre se lo confirmó.

.

—¡La cena está lista!

Ginny Potter salió de la cocina rumbo al comedor, dejando atrás el olor a algo delicioso en la cocina. Rose y Albus estaban sentados codo a codo, mirando a James y Hugo hacer morisquetas de un lado a otro de la mesa, hasta que Ginny les pegó en la cabeza a cada uno para que dejaran de molestar. Era divertido ver al chico de dieciséis y al de trece molestar juntos, sobre todo porque Hugo ya era tan alto como su primo, y si James no crecía pronto iba a pasarlo. Lily, por supuesto, toda una dama sentada al lado de su tía Hermione, conversando tranquilamente con su padre quien la miraba casi con adoración.

Después de la espléndida cena, se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban a que dieran las doce para desearse feliz Navidad, y, por supuesto, abrir los regalos que aguardaban debajo del árbol, bellamente iluminado y adornado con esferas rojas y doradas de diferentes tamaños. Cuando el reloj del living dio las doce, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre sus padres, sus tíos y entre ellos, y luego con más ímpetu hacia el árbol.

—¡Wow! ¡Gracias!

Hugo obtuvo la nueva consola que quería, de la compañía Nintendo, y literalmente saltaba mientras lo conectaba al único televisor que existía en la casa de su tío, alentado por Rose que lucía un hermoso collar regalado por su madre, hecho de plata y adornado con un dije de tonalidades rojizas, una rosa. James obtuvo su entrada VIP al concierto de su banda _muggle _favorita, que había costado casi tanto como la consola de Hugo; Albus obtuvo sus libros y el juego de pociones que quería; y Lily, claro, un vestido nuevo, precioso, de color blanco —lo que no quiere decir que te tengas que casar, dijo Harry riendo cuando su hija se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y agradecerle—, y dos muñecas de porcelana para su colección. Aparte de eso, los cinco habían recibido libros, ropa y detalles pequeños entre ellos. A Rose le había llegado el regalo de Scorpius poco antes de salir de su casa, y había resultado ser un par de aros precioso, hechos de lo que Rose sospechaba era platino, y con una piedra que, aunque no lo podía creer, parecía ser esmeralda. Rose quedó maravillada cuando los vio, y también un poco asustada. El dinero de Scorpius nunca había sido un gran tema, sobre todo porque ella también tenía… ¿Pero gastarlo en un par de aros para su novia? ¿No era una exageración?

_No lo ha hecho con otras chicas, Rose, u otras "novias"… sólo por ti_

Ni siquiera respondió a lo que su pensamiento le había dicho, sino que se limitó a ver qué más venía con la consola que resultó ser, por supuesto, Super Mario en su versión no sé cuántos. Sus padres habían recordado la afición del chico por el plomero italiano. Rose rió frente a la emoción de su hermano menor, y sobre todo frente a la abierta curiosidad de sus primos, con quienes se entretuvieron una buena hora averiguando cuántas cosas podían hacer con ese juego.

.

—_Buon Natale, Isabella._

—_Buon Natale, Giovanni._

Ambos muchachos habían _decidido_… bueno, quizá decidido no era la palabra. Simplemente habían coincidido en uno de los pasillos ese día más temprano, Giovanni le había preguntado qué iba a hacer esa noche, y ella había respondido que nada.

Eso había bastado para que el ojiverde se apersonara en las Mazmorras, a las once de la noche y con una bolsa de papel en sus manos, sabiendo de alguna manera que Isabella estaría despierta y esperándolo.

Y ahí estaban ahora, sentados en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Slytherin, riendo de unas conversaciones anteriores, como si esos días de ignorarse jamás hubiesen pasado. Como si el tiempo no hubiera sido ni pedido ni concedido. Recordaban historias de Grumello, y conversaban de la gente de Hogwarts.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tan unida a Albus? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Es gracioso. Su hermano sospecha de mis intenciones con Scorpius… a veces pienso…

—¿Qué piensas?

La romana se quedó callada, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco desconcertada por su manera de enfrentar las cosas. Ella era más inteligente que eso, no podía bajar la guardia con Giovanni ahora que las cosas estaban tan bien.

Y como salvada por la campana, se escuchó un leve sonido que indicaba la medianoche. A Isabella se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio, se había levantado temprano a visitar a Winter, y Giovanni se dio cuenta de ello. Ante la mirada incrédula de ella, el chico le ofreció su regazo y, cuando ella accedió, la acomodó.

—_Bella, Bella_… los regalos.

Isabella comenzó a salir del sueño profundo en el que estaba, notando en primer lugar que no era su cama donde estaba apoyada, y segundo el _aroma_ al que, si bien estaba francamente acostumbrada, también la desconcertó.

—¿Giovanni?... ¡Giovanni!

La muchacha se levantó, intensamente sonrojada, y miró para todos lados menos el burlón ojiverde que tenía delante, quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa y esa mirada de travieso que ella amaba.

—Tranquila. Recuerda que eres la única de Slytherin que se quedó en las vacaciones, no creo que alguien nos moleste.

—Pero… pero tú… nosotros… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te quedaste dormida —El chico sonrió más, si era posible, frente a la confusión de ella—. No te quise mover, pensé que era mejor si me quedaba acá contigo. Los sillones de acá son realmente cómodos, sospecho que los de Ravenclaw tienen un embrujo para que no te puedas dormir en ellos, y…

El chico se vio interrumpido en su monólogo por un abrazo de la Slytherin, quien le murmuró un "gracias" venido de ninguna parte. Como tantas otras veces, los italianos quedaron frente a frente, y él dio el primer paso previo consentimiento de ella… un beso que después de días y días sabía a gloria.

.

Al día siguiente volvían a Hogwarts. Rose y Hugo estaban jugando en la nueva consola del menor, mientras su madre cocinaba la cena. Cabe mencionar que las habilidades culinarias de Hermione habían mejorado bastante desde sus días de fugitiva, pero la abuela Weasley cocinaba con sabor a gloria, y los hermanos rogaban por un plato de comida italiana o china, cortesía del abuelo Granger.

—Chicos, apaguen ese aparato… vamos a comer.

Ante sus miradas apesumbradas, Hermione no pudo más que reír. Le encantaba escuchar las risas de sus hijos en casa, y los extrañaba de sobremanera cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Suponía que así se debieron sentir sus padres, sobre todo siendo ella hija única, y sin pensar siquiera que se iría tan pronto.

—Espero que hayas hecho algo también para mi.

La voz varonil en la puerta la sobresaltó, y, aunque se tranquilizó tan pronto como la reconoció, también se puso ligeramente nerviosa. La risa de los niños se había apagado abruptamente, ambos pendientes.

Ronald Weasley avanzó por la cocina para abrazar a su esposa, quien le devolvió un delicado beso y esperó, impaciente. Se supone que Ron no regresaría hasta mañana entrada la noche, para evitar encontrarse con su hija.

La muchacha suspiró, dejó el control ahí, se levantó de la alfombra y fue al encuentro. No estaba dispuesta a eludir el problema, y Hermione sintió un arrebato de orgullo cuando la vio; su hija estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.

—Buenas noches, papá… te _dignaste_ a venir.

—Rose… ven conmigo.

Ante la sorpresa de la castaña, ambos pelirrojos salieron de la casa, y mientras Hermione trataba de no entrometerse, también tenía el celular a mano… no fuera cosa que tuviera que llamar a Harry por cualquier imprevisto.

Afuera, bajo las estrellas y sobre un manto de nieve, ambos Weasley caminaban por el patio, llegando a una vieja higuera donde los pequeños solían jugar. La muchacha se encaramó ágilmente a una de las ramas bajas, y el hombre se apoyó en el tronco.

—Rose… lo lamento.

—Me alegro que te des cuenta —No podía evitar estar furiosa con él, y con la ira tampoco pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, aunque pudo lograr que su voz se mantuviera entera.

—Rose… no es fácil para mí…

—¿Y crees que lo es para mí? Papá… me haces escoger entre dos personas que no puedo escoger.

—¿De verdad es tan fuerte lo que sientes por… él?

La muchacha se quedó callada medio segundo, y por ese momento deseó poderle decir a su papá que no, que no era fuerte, que pasaría. Que las cosas volverían a ser como antes…

No pudo.

—Sí… papá, yo lo quiero, y por favor no me hagas escoger entre ustedes… no es justo.

En ese momento derramó la primera lágrima, liberando de alguna manera toda la tensión inconsciente de esas fiestas. Ver el puesto de su padre ocupado por otra persona había sido demasiado fuerte para ella, pero no lo había demostrado… hubiera sido débil.

_Tu padre va a recapacitar… te ama demasiado, Rose…_

Las palabras de Scorpius cuando lo vio después de Navidad sonaron en su mente. Claro que tenía razón ese descarado… solía tenerla.

Ronald no supo hacer nada más que abrazar a su hija. Se arrepentía de la manera que había actuado, esa Navidad había sido la más solitaria en mucho tiempo y se arrepentía mil veces. No debió actuar así, y lo sabía…

—Te amo, papá… te amo, y eso no va a cambiar.

—Yo también te amo, hija. No me gusta —El hombre tomó a su hija delicadamente por los hombros y miró con sus ojos azules a los azules de ella, la copia calcada—, no me gusta tu relación con Malfoy —Más que claro en la manera que el hombre escupió el apellido—; pero no voy a permitir que eso se meta en mi relación contigo. Eres mi hija… _mía_…

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero sólo a punto.

_Eres mi novia… mía… ¿Por qué no puedo regalarte algo que te va a gustar?_

Esa mezcla de obstinación infantil y posesión la había enternecido y divertido a la vez, y ahora la veía reflejada en los ojos de su padre. Con los ojos irritados entre la lectura y la consola, bostezó, y el hombre la ayudó a bajar de la Higuera para luego dirigirse a la casa. La expresión preocupada de Hermione se desvaneció al verlos sonreír y sentarse a la mesa como si nada, mientras Hugo le comentaba emocionado a su padre todo lo que había descubierto en ese juego. Ron le prometió jugar con él un rato después de la cena, mientras Hermione y Rose los observaban, esta vez contentas. Y entre los gritos de Ron y las órdenes de Hugo, Hermione se acercó a su hija y le susurró.

—Sabes que no va a ser fácil…

—Sí —Suspiró—… lo sé.

—Pero… hija, cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Rose sabía que su madre no se iba a interponer, pero… de todas maneras, era reconfortante escucharla.

Y era aún más reconfortante saber que al día siguiente podría abrazar a su rubio de nuevo. Al fin.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Gente! Seh, seh... es imperdonable ._. y francamente no sé desde cuándo no publico, pero... verán... tuve los exámenes en la U, no me fue todo lo bien que tendría que haberme ido, así es que tuve una Navidad y un Año Nuevo bastante buenos, con los libros de civil y constitucional sentados a la mesa conmigo ¬¬ xD... no, en serio, tuve unas excelentes fiestas, espero que las suyas también lo hayan sido. La redacción de las Fiestas de Rose es muy parecida a lo que fue conmigo... aunque en mi caso fue sólo mi familia :P... considerando que en una hora tengo mi último examen, no debiera estar escribiendo, vdd? xD... pero... ayer pasé dos ramos, y el de hoy... francamente =S... me da un poco de miedo, a pesar de haber estudiado todo... además, acabo de terminar el capítulo...**

**Y pasando al capítulo y dejando de lado mis patéticas excusas xd... bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Ron volvió y se reconcilió con Rose... pero eso no significa que acepte a Scorpius, claro que no xD Sólo que es su hija, y la adora... y al idiota se le ocurrió irse en Navidad ¬¬... el resto... ¿Los italianos? Seh, se reconciliaron xD... pretendía alargar más eso, pero... quería terminar con las vacaciones en este capi, y, realmente, quería publicar xD... así es que si quieren algo más de eso, me avisan y lo incluyo en el otro capi... en el cual viene... Quidditch! xD... acepto ayuda para los partidos, no se me dan precisamente bien... aunque trataremos de hacer todo lo posible :P...**

**En fin... espero que sus fiestas hayan sido adorables, y que este verano se disfrute... yo pretendo hacerlo xD... aunque para eso tengo ke trabajar en enero ¬¬... pero en fin xD... nos vemos! Comenten! Los kiero! :D  
**


	12. CXII Madness

—¡Vamos, Weasley, concéntrate!

Era extraño que Will Thompson, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tuviera que gritarle a su guardiana que se concentrara. James y Lily miraban a su prima extrañados mientras ella agitaba la cabeza y le hacía una seña a su capitán, una mezcla extraña entre un "de acuerdo" y un "lo siento". Y es que cómo podía concentrarse con ese estúpido presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila desde que había visto a Agatha y Abigail mirándola con una ceja alzada y una sonrisilla. Ese par de…

—¡Ouch!

Una Quaffle dirigida _accidentalmente _a su cabeza por James Potter logró sacarla al fin de su letargo, haciendo que su mente se olvidara de estupideces y decidiera por fin concentrarse. Y dejándole un buen dolor de cabeza que probablemente sería un chichón más adelante. Tenía que dejar de darle importancia a esa estupidez… mal que mal, ella no creía en estupideces como los presentimientos, era completamente pragmática y racional.

—Bueno, chicos, excelente trabajo —Les dijo su capitán cuando bajaron, media hora después—. Con este equipo, no me imagino a los Slytherin pudiendo ganarnos, pero… tienen una nueva adición al equipo, en reemplazo a Dickenson que se graduó el año pasado.

—Dickenson… su golpeador, ¿Verdad? —James miraba interrogante a su compañero de año.

—Sí, su golpeador. No sé quién es, el rumor no se ha filtrado y los entrenamientos han sido a puertas cerradas.

—¿A puertas cerradas? ¿Cómo? —El equipo se sorprendió frente a ese término, considerando que el estadio de Quidditch no tenía puertas.

—Entrenan en la mañana, en horarios de clases. Mudland les dio permiso para ausentarse de una clase cada dos días.

Los muchachos terminaron el entrenamiento comentando lo fuera de lugar que les parecía eso, y sobre todo lo injusto. Pero no les sorprendía, ya que Mudland, el Jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Runas Antiguas, siempre había favorecido a sus alumnos. De todas maneras, era un poco tarde para preocuparse de eso. Estaban al borde del toque de queda, y muy cansados, así es que caminaron casi en silencio a la sala común, se ducharon y se durmieron.

—¡Rosie, despierta y apresúrate, es tarde!

La voz cristalina de su prima estaba fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando estaba soñando que se caía irremediablemente de la escoba por una bludger bien asestada.

—¿Lily?

—Vamos, Rose, arriba. Es tarde, y no alcanzarás a desayunar si sigues dormida.

La muchacha vio el reloj, y dándose cuenta que tenía diez minutos si quería desayunar relativamente tranquila se levantó de un salto ante la risa de su prima, quien al ver que no bajaba les había dicho a Hugo y Albus que se adelantaran. No esperaba encontrar a su prima _dormida_, eso estaba claro.

Ya vestida y arreglada, habiéndose demorado doce minutos exactos, ambas pelirrojas bajaron hacia el Comedor, conversando del entrenamiento del día anterior. Divisaron a Giovanni en un pasillo, quien las saludó con una sonrisa y un ademán mientras conversaba con Anne Devon, la prefecta de Ravenclaw. En ese momento Rose pudo aislar lo que le causaba simpatía del comportamiento de Giovanni y, sobre todo, lo que lograba que Scorpius se pusiera _celoso_ cuando estaban juntos… por supuesto, el italiano _era_ coqueto. No supo aislar cómo precisamente, pero lo era, y eso la hizo sonreír. Ahí estaba, consciente o inconscientemente, coqueteando con la Ravenclaw, quien estaba prácticamente embobada.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando, entre que ella analizaba lo anterior, su prima se había desaparecido de su lado, y se acercaba resueltamente hacia la pareja de Ravenclaw, que aún no se daba cuenta.

—Buenos días, Giovanni. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Hola, Lily! ¿En qué andas?

—Giovanni, estaba pensando el otro día…

Rose no lo pudo creer. Su primita se había metido limpiamente entre los dos Ravenclaw, y Giovanni había olvidado momentáneamente a su compañera para ponerle atención a la pequeña pelirroja. Después de veintiséis segundos, contados, el ojiverde recordó a Anne, y la introdujo a la conversación de la manera más natural posible.

Si no conociera a Lily… maldición, que sí la conocía, y si algo tenía la pequeña de los Potter con un padre y dos hermanos que la consentían en todo, era decisión. Ella _siempre_ conseguía lo que quería, entradas a un concierto, un vestido nuevo o permiso para ir a alguna parte, un chocolate y la chocolatería entera si era necesario. Todo para que Lily Luna Potter fuera feliz.

Claro, nunca había querido algo que no pudiera tener.

Aún incrédula y metida en sus pensamientos, la Gryffindor se sentó junto a Albus y se sirvió distraída una tostada. Distraída hasta que una manzana le da por poco en la cabeza, por supuesto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban desde unos asientos más allá, con sendas sonrisas y revistas rosadas en las manos. Claro, Corazón de Bruja… ¿Qué más?

—Vamos, _Rosie_… toma, vela… seguro que la encontrarás interesantísima.

Agatha le arrojó su ejemplar y se levantó junto a Abigail, ambas casi sin poder respirar de las carcajadas. Albus la atrapó por ella —El chico tenía reflejos, su problema era que no le gustaba el Quidditch— y se la entregó, sorprendido de verla en primera plana. Recordaba una situación parecida con Victoire hace unos años, pero… ¿Rose?

Los primos se quedaron en silencio absoluto mientras, por primera vez en su vida, Rose Molly Weasley hojeaba casi desesperada una revista. Al llegar a las páginas centrales se atragantó con lo poco que pudo tragar de su tostada y, apurando un poco de jugo, leyó de nuevo el titular que salía en portada y… lo que seguía.

_Rose Weasley… ¿Rebeldía o Burla?_

_Desde un comienzo, la hija mayor del matrimonio de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger evadió como pudo a la prensa, siendo reservada y tranquila. Francamente, jamás nos había dado mucho de qué hablar… ¡Aburrido! Tal parece que la pequeña Weasley se cansó de ser la mojigata de la familia, y decidió darnos un poco con qué entretenernos…_

_Y qué mejor… ¡Un romance!_

_El día 26 de diciembre, la chica Weasley fue vista de la mano con, nada más y nada menos, ¡Scorpius Malfoy! Sí, la pelirroja no ha perdido el tiempo y ha engatusado al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy quien, aseguran, le hizo un regalo bastante costoso para estas fiestas._

"_Es horrible", declara una compañera de Rose Weasley y amiga cercana de Scorpius Malfoy. "A ella le gusta figurar, y claro que figurará con esta noticia… ella, hija de héroes de Guerra, engatusando a Scorpie quien, además, me confesó que la adora"._

_¿Cómo se tomarán los padres de la señorita Weasley esta noticia? ¿Y la familia Malfoy, quienes son tan arraigados a las tradiciones? Y, lo más importante… ¿Durará esta pareja? ¿O será simplemente la muestra de rebeldía de una adolescente muy aburrida y que, además, quiere hacerse notar y desafiar la autoridad? _

Debajo de esa sarta de… de… basura, habían fotos de ella paseando por el Callejón Diagon con Scorpius, de la mano y una en que se estaban besando al frente de un café.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Tuvo que contenerse para no hacer explotar la revista en ese momento, sino que tirarla hacia un lado y buscarlas con la mirada, encontrándolas sentadas junto a unos chicos de Hufflepuff. Les devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica y se acomodó para seguir con su desayuno, sin comentar nada y bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus primos y su hermano, quienes tomaron de inmediato la revista apenas la tuvieron al alcance, y leyeron por turnos —y a veces amontonados— el artículo.

—¿Es en serio…?

Albus no lo podía creer. Siempre habían tenido problemas con la prensa, aunque él era consciente de todos los esfuerzos de sus padres para evitarlo. Y Rose… Rose siempre había sido la más tranquila, la más cuidadosa.

Miró suspicaz a su prima, tenía el ceño fruncido como cada vez que se concentraba, y masticaba lentamente la tercera tostada. Se sorprendió cuando metió rápidamente la revista en su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se levantó sin previo aviso. En la entrada del Gran Comedor estaban Scorpius y McGregory dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin. Se verían en la hora siguiente, Runas, así es que no había ninguna prisa para que Rose se levantara de la mesa de Gryffindor, se fuera directamente a la entrada, abrazara a Scorpius por el cuello y lo… lo…

—Wooooooooooooooooooooow…

El coro de los primos fue secundado por algunos de la mesa que habían captado la salida de la chica, y Albus se imaginó que hasta los profesores estaban mirando el beso delicadamente poco casto que la niña le estaba dando al rubio. Nada por lo cual castigarla, pero sí era… perturbador. Antes que el resto del comedor pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha se separó y tomó a Scorpius de la mano para llevárselo a los terrenos, dejando a Robert plantado en mitad de la entrada con una sonrisa aún sorprendida en la cara.

Ambos caminaron fuera del Castillo, la muchacha aún con un obstinado silencio y con una sonrisilla que no tenía mucha razón de ser en el rostro, y que contrastaba con su ceño fruncido. Scorpius se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, incluso cuando la muchacha desvió el rumbo casi sin aviso y se dirigió nuevamente al Castillo, hacia el salón de Runas. Cuando llegaron, se acomodaron y el Slytherin, ya francamente harto, miró fijo a su compañera… quien esta vez buscaba en su mochila y le tendía una revista rosada.

—Léelo.

El chico no pudo interpretar el tono de la muchacha, por lo que lleno de curiosidad tomó la revista y se fijó en la portada. Poniendo una cara tan sorprendida como cómica buscó hasta llegar al reportaje y comenzó a leer, poniéndose incluso más pálido en cada línea que avanzaba.

—O sea que ahora soy… ¿Tu desquite? ¿Te vengas de tu padre estando conmigo?

—No, y lo mejor es que tu mejor amiga _Agatha_ me odia por jugar contigo… ¿Dime si no es adorable?

La pelirroja no pudo evitar usar todo su sarcasmo en la última frase, y tampoco pudo evitar desternillarse de la risa por la cara de asco que su novio puso ante su comentario. Rose no iba a pelear contra la corriente. Si el mundo mágico quería hablar, que hablara. Sabía que la única razón de que Corazón de Bruja publicara ese artículo era para conseguir sus descargos, en la misma revista, claro. No les daría ese placer, y de hecho, pensando en eso le escribió a su madre, contándole y rogándole que no dijera nada, ni ella ni nadie de la familia. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, y ser más inteligente que esa descarada que quería meterla en problemas… aunque sus más bajos instintos la querían llevar a agarrarla en contra de cualquier pasillo y sacarle mechón por mechón esa cabellera de la que tan orgullosa estaba, y es que… en realidad sacársela pelo por pelo no sería tan placentero, ya que no le dolería tanto.

.

—¡Hola, Lily!

Se dio vuelta tan rápido que le dio un tirón en el cuello, pero no le importó. No podía evitar reaccionar así frente a la voz del italiano, y mucho menos cuando la llamaba con esa vitalidad. Le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, y sabía que podía conseguir algo. Era amigo de Albus, y habían compartido varios momentos gracias a eso, pero ella se daba cuenta que el ojiverde la llamaba también cuando no estaba presente su hermano, como ahora.

—Hola, Giovanni.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca… hay un trabajo de pociones que me está complicando, y pensaba pedirle ayuda a Rose.

—Vamos… te acompaño.

La mirada café de la niña se iluminó con esas palabras, y muy sonriente se fue con el italiano a la biblioteca, donde no pudo encontrar a su prima por más que quiso. Giovanni la ayudó, y después con una sonrisa rara dijo que tenía que estar con su novio, Malfoy, mientras se acomodaba despreocupadamente en una de las mesas. Lily miró a su acompañante, como armándose de valor para preguntarle… necesitaba saber.

—Oye, Giovanni… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime…

—Giovanni… tú —La iba a odiar, a odiar por entrometida… pero… no quería seguir con la duda—… tú… me he dado cuenta que tú y Rose se han hecho muy amigos, y… quería saber…

—¿Qué cosa, Lily? —El chico la miraba, perplejo, mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más.

—Tú… tú… ¿A ti te gusta Rose?

El ojiverde se aturdió ante la última frase, quedándose un poco estancado. Luego le sonrió a la niña, que esperaba con el corazón a mil una respuesta. Tuvo que evitar ponerse a reír de inmediato, recordando lo mucho que le había atraído la pelirroja en el momento que la conoció, lo deslumbrado que estaba. Por supuesto, todo eso se desvaneció cuando la vio de verdad, y sobre todo cuando notó con claridad lo involucrada que estaba en su relación, y lo mucho que la quería Malfoy. Entonces, después de eso, la consideró una muy buena amiga… ¿Y ahora?

—No, pequeña… tu prima es una excelente amiga, pero no me gusta.

El ojiverde, despistado, no pudo interpretar la cara de felicidad de la muchacha de trece años, sino que siguió conversando de otro tema mientras se dirigían a los terrenos, ninguno de ellos recordando para qué habían ido a la biblioteca. Caminaron largo rato, y cuando el ojiverde se reunió con su mejor amiga, más tarde, ella lo miró burlona.

Giovanni no era un chico que se retrasara, al contrario, era bastante puntual… pero acababa de llegar veinte minutos retrasado, aún riéndose de algo…

—_Cosa vuoi, Giovanni?_

—Nada, _pazzo_.

—¿Y…? ¿Me darás excusas por tu retraso o…?

—Alguien me enseñó que las excusas agravan la falta…

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. ¿En qué andabas? —La muchacha ignoró olímpicamente el leve sonrojo que le produjo la sonrisa del ojiverde, por lo que levantó la ceja y lo siguió mirando con una sonrisa tramposa, esperando…

—Estaba con Lily… perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Claro que se había dado cuenta de lo que el Ojiverde había decidido ignorar olímpicamente… no era idiota. Pero decidió ignorarlo para poder seguir con su lectura mientras Giovanni terminaba un informe y… y luego irían a las cocinas por un chocolate, estaba segura que podría conseguir un dulce de los que comía cuando niña.

.

El asunto del artículo ya le estaba terminando de dar un dolor de cabeza. Aceptaba los rumores, eran normales en Hogwarts y aunque no le hicieran ninguna gracia podía lidiar con ellos. Además, había recibido una carta de su mamá diciendo que por su casa estaba todo tranquilo, aunque su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo, que su niñita jamás había salido en ese tipo de cosas, y que todo era culpa de ese maldito retoño de los Malfoy. Su esposa había logrado calmarlo, y como un punto personal le había escrito una carta de apoyo a su hija…

_Sé que estás con ese hurón de terca que eres, y no por… ¿Cómo era? "Desafiar mi autoridad". Te amo, hija, y estaremos en contacto…_

Tan dulce y extraño que Rose estaba segura que su madre había corregido la carta.

En fin… no hacía nada más que ignorar los rumores y las miradas maliciosas. Su vida seguía tal como siempre: la escuela en las mañanas, conversaba con Albus, Scorpius, sus primos o Giovanni en la tarde, y paseos tiernos y divertidos en la noche, y luego a dormir. Era una dulce rutina que, para su desgracia, veía pronto su final. Las clases eran cada vez más duras, y ya habían tenido un discurso de distintos profesores sobre los TIMO y, por sobre todo, las excelentes calificaciones que esperaban de ese grupo. Rose sentía la presión en sí misma, ya que su orgullo le impedía hacer menos de lo que se esperaba de ella, pero tampoco quería que la siguieran comparando con su madre que, está bien, era una mujer increíble, pero… no era ella.

Ya estaban a febrero, los estudios para los TIMO eran peores que nunca. A la única a la que no parecía afectarle la presión era a Isabella, ya que incluso Giovanni parecía al menos preocupado a pesar de su carácter "nada parecido a un Ravenclaw", como lo había bautizado Albus.

—No lo creas —Le decía Scorpius a Rose mientras caminaban juntos a la biblioteca—. Bella está preocupada, pero no lo demuestra… aunque se ríe porque dice que aumentó un par de kilos, siendo que yo la veo igual…

—¿Bella?

Rose se había extrañado del apodo, ya que sólo había oído a Giovanni llamarla así. Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tren de pensamiento, al que Rose se vio arrastrada sin querer. El chico la tomó delicadamente por la cintura, había intercambiado sus mochilas ya que Rose llevaba tres veces los libros que él llevaba, y siguieron el camino, esta vez hablando de las vacaciones de Pascua, que serían el último relajo antes de los TIMO.

—¿Y? ¿Has pensado en qué seguirás?

La pregunta de Rose tenía su objetivo, por supuesto. Las entrevistas con los Jefes de las casas serían en una semana, y quería estar segura que su novio tenía todo perfectamente claro. No es que Scorpius lo necesitara, pero… más valía estar seguros, ¿O no?

—Ehm… más o menos. Sabes que me gusta la medimagia. ¿Y tú?

—Ehm… ¿Yo? —Rose lucía nerviosa—. No tengo idea…

Scorpius sabía lo difícil que era esta decisión para su novia, por lo que la abrazó y guardó silencio por el resto del camino. La presión de ella era doble, claro, porque… irremediablemente se sentía atraída a lo mismo que su madre, las leyes mágicas… pero… ¿Ahí? Casi todo estaba hecho por su madre, casi todo estaba regulado o listo. No es que no quedaran cosas, pero el nombre de Hermione Granger —A pesar de ser muy tradicional para varias cosas, su mamá era muy poco reconocida por el apellido Weasley… había hecho demasiado como Hermione Granger para cambiar ahora— estaba muy presente en las Leyes, y Rose…

Y atender el negocio del Callejón Diagon, a pesar de lo entretenido que fuera ese local, no era su prioridad.

Por eso había estado pensando en diversas opciones de carrera, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo y eso la desesperaba.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿En qué andan?

—Hola, Albus…

—Seré jugador de Quidditch profesional…

La cara de terror de su prima y su mejor amigo fue demasiado tentadora para evitar reírse, y se rió descarada y abiertamente mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con odio y seguía su camino a solas, siendo alcanzada por los dos muchachos, uno aún riéndose y el otro apreciando recién la broma.

—Deberías conseguirte una novia, así no te quedarían ganas de andar molestando.

—¡Oye! Deberías relajarte, prima…

—¿Relajarme? Mira, enano con gafas, ¿Por qué no te vas con la idiota de Agatha para que me deje de molestar, y los dos se van a…?

—Alguien está estresado. Tranquilízala, amigo, o caerás. Primero muerto antes de meterme con esa…

—¿Con esa qué, si se puede saber?

Apareció, cuan alta era, con Abigail moviendo la cola detrás. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante su imagen mental, aunque de inmediato recuperó la expresión de desdén que le salía natural ante sus compañeras de cuarto.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntar? Creo que, si tu cerebro no da para tanto… bueno, nos vemos…

Ese tono dulce y meloso sólo presagiaba una cosa…

—Además, si ese cerebro no te encuentra una manera más sutil de arrastrarte por mi novio, lamento informarte que necesitas un buen suplemento neuronal… está bien que los Gryffindor no seamos los más inteligentes, pero tú… tú eres una vergüenza.

No se aguantó. Tuvo que molestarla y denigrarla. El artículo de verdad la había molestado, y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Aunque estaba aburrida, no lo iba a negar, sí sabía que esta rencilla que había llevado cinco años con sus compañeras de cuarto iba a explotar en algún momento…

Pero no iba a ser ahora, porque James Sirius Potter aparecía por la esquina del corredor, con ese caminar pausado y _cool_, como a él le gustaba definirlo. Rose captó de inmediato el cambio de atención de las muchachas, aunque Abigail no había dicho palabra alguna. _Siempre _serían el club de fans de J.S. Potter.

—_Jamsie_… Hola, tanto tiempo.

—Hola, chicas… ¿De nuevo hablando con mi prima?

—La saludábamos, Jamsie… ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? Estaremos encantadas de escuchar de tu impresionante papel en el equipo de Quidditch de este año.

Ante la expresión boquiabierta de la pelirroja, del rubio y el ojiverde, ambas Gryffindor se alejaron detrás del mayor de los Potter, quien cruzó una mirada rápida con su hermano y le guiñó el ojo. El trío quedó dos segundos más digiriendo lo sucedido, Rose sin saber bien si reír o empezar a despotricar, no sabía si contra las descaradas, su primo, Merlín o Dios.

—Ese fue James, ¿Verdad?

—Sí… ese imbécil que viene a salvarme, pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Le gustan esas…?

—Es por ti, Rose… y por Abigail.

Albus también le guiñó el ojo a su prima, de manera muy parecida a como James lo había hecho anteriormente. Los hermanos se parecían en pocas cosas, pero esa era una de ellas: podían ser condenadamente coquetos, incluso sin proponérselo.

.

—Adelante, señorita Weasley.

La voz de Minerva McGonagall, aunque desgastada por los años de enseñanza, seguía siendo autoritaria y fuerte. Rose había entrado pocas veces a ese despacho, sobre todo por su ausencia casi total de problemas, pero éste daba la sensación de seriedad y severidad que daba su dueña, además de una cantidad imposible de conocimientos. En parte se parecía a la biblioteca, por lo que Rose se sintió cómoda de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes, Rose. Por favor, toma asiento.

—Muchas gracias, profesora.

—Bien… notas sobresalientes en Encantamientos, Aritmancia, Pociones, Historia y, debo decir, Transformaciones. En el resto de las materias notas muy buenas, y podemos aventurar excelentes resultados en los TIMO.

—Profesora…

—Un segundo, querida —La profesora seguía revisando papeles—. Has tenido problemas de socialización respecto del resto de tus compañeros, ¿Es eso cierto?

—Yo…

—El informe dice que no te llevas bien con tus compañeras de cuarto, y que básicamente hablas con tu familia, Scorpius Malfoy y Giovanni Montello. ¿Por qué es eso, Rose?

—Bueno… cuando descubrí que Agatha y Abigail se interesaban por mis tareas y la historia de mi familia y que… no congeniábamos, decidí que no tendría sentido intentar algo más. Siempre he estado con mi familia, Albus es mi mejor amigo, y Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus… en fin, las cosas se han dado así.

—Pero tú sabes que no siempre vas a estar con tu familia, y que, de hecho, es poco probable que sigan en el trabajo juntos. El señor Potter ha señalado su interés por el cuidado de las criaturas y la herbología, y a usted… honestamente, no la veo trabajando en ese rubro.

—No… eso es verdad.

—Tiene que intentar socializar más. Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Rose, a veces más de lo que te gustaría admitir. Durante los siete años en Hogwarts, tu madre no tuvo más mundo que sus amigos, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley… lograba socializar, y le costaba mucho más que a ti, pero su centro eran ellos, y el resto del colegio los veía como algo cerrado. Incluso cuando la señorita Weasley tuvo su relación con el señor Potter y se juntaban los cuatro, aún seguían siendo los tres.

—¿A qué viene…?

—A que no quiero que se encierre en su familia, señorita Weasley. Tiene una mente brillante, y mucho futuro en cualquier trabajo que se proponga. Sé que será tan exitosa como su madre, e incluso más. Ahora puede retirarse…

—¿Profesora? —Rose se sorprendió ante esa despedida tan abrupta. No habían discutido nada—. No vimos nada…

—Sé que no estás segura, y honestamente, yo tampoco, respecto a lo que deberás seguir en un futuro. Te esforzarás al máximo en todas las asignaturas, y si quieres nos comunicaremos en verano para saber, ya con los resultados de tus TIMO en mano. Buenas tardes, Rose.

La pelirroja salió después de una ligera reverencia, aún aturdida por el final de la entrevista. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una conversación sobre sus habilidades sociales? Está bien, no se llevaba bien con la gente, pero no creía que eso fuera asunto para discutirlo en una entrevista así. Aún enojada siguió caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, pero en el camino chocó con alguien que, en su sorpresa y frustración, no había visto.

—¡Rose! ¿Ya tuviste tu entrevista?

Por supuesto, Giovanni Montello.

—Hola, Giovanni. Sí, acabo de tenerla. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… casi no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar últimamente…

—Sí… esto de los TIMO me está comenzando a estresar. ¿Y tú?

—Casi lo mismo… Bella no hace más que estudiar, y eso me obliga a estudiar a mi. Tu novio también estudia duro, ¿Verdad?

—Quiere seguir medimagia, así es que tiene que obtener excelentes notas.

—Quién diría, se acercan las vacaciones de Pascua… y luego, no quedará nada.

—¿No irán a Italia? —A Rose le sorprendía la poca insistencia de los italianos en viajar a su país natal, sino que se quedaban en el Castillo.

—No. Bella se niega a irse, porque dice que allá no estudiará.

—¿Y no viajarás… solo?

—¿Y aparecerme por Roma sin ella? ¿Qué quieres, que la tía Anabella me mate?

Rose no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de susto de su compañero. Siguieron hablando hasta que Giovanni recordó algo de lo que quería hablar con la Weasley hace un tiempo, pero entre tanta cosa lo había olvidado.

—Oye, Rose… he estado hablando con tu prima, Lily.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rose prestó su completa atención de inmediato. Era su primita y… Rose sabía que Lily sentía algo por Giovanni.

—Me preguntó algo curioso… sobre si tú me gustabas o algo así.

—¿En serio? —La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír, contagiando a Giovanni ligeramente. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, y una risa pegajosa—. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—¿Quieres saber?

El chico sonreía, divertido. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al Gran Comedor y se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, aún riendo y, ahora, cambiando el tema. Al poco rato se les unió Albus y luego Lily. Sí, Rose se llevaba bien con muy pocas personas, pero las que tenía realmente valían la pena.

Eso se dijo mientras se les unía su novio, le daba un beso ligero y la abrazaba por la cintura.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Qué hay, gente!**

**Ehm... bueno... debería comenzar por disculparme, ne?... seh, lo sé, exceso de tiempo ¬¬... ¿Excusas? No muchas... salí de vacaciones el 6 de enero, me metí a trabajar los fines de semana que me quedaron de enero, los días de semana hacía las cosas en mi casa o me venía [porque acá estoy ahora] a la casa de mi papá en Copiapó, a una hora de mi casa... en fin, no pude escribir, falta de inspiración y otras cosas... pero hace dos días me dije que tenía que terminar el capítulo de una buena vez... buenas noticias? ¡Se viene el final! YaY! xD... no sé en cuántos capítulos, pero... se desarrollará el principio del fin en el siguiente capítulo, depende de cómo esté mi humor... sean buenos, en dos días es mi cumpleaños :D xD... y no sé si pueda escribir mucho esa semana, porque tengo el día de mi cumple con mis amigos, luego tendré que acompañar a mi hermana a ser consumista en la Feria de la Candelaria, luego la cena de cumpleaños con mi mamá que no sé cuándo será, luego el almuerzo o lo que sea con mi papá... seh, agotador xD... así es que piedad en su grado sumo ._.**

**Eso sería... el capi? acepto sugerencias xD... para su tranquilidad, el momento en que queda la crema ta escrito en sus bases.. mientras me aburría en el trabajo xD... así es que no tengo que inventar mucho ahí... en cuanto a lo demás, bueno... seré feliz xD **

**Los adorooo! Un beso gigante si siguen leyendo, lamento de nuevo la demora ._. y otro beso más a los que me dejan un comentario... sean buenos, viene mi cumple! Y acepto sugerencias, de vdd... :D xDD... nos vemos! Jaa-ne! ^^  
**


	13. CXIII Proposiciones

—¡Y Weasley aparece de entre las sombras con la Quaffle! Lo que parecía casi un tiro seguro se convirtió en una estupenda salvada de la Guardiana de Gryffindor. Se la lanza a Lily Potter, quien vuela increíblemente hacia la formación de Slytherin.

Anne Devon, mostrando una faceta que no muchos sabían que tenía, se había hecho cargo del relato de los partidos de Quidditch en Hogwarts. Tenía una voz clara y apasionada, pero no alcanzaba a gritar… simplemente subía de tono.

Rose estaba muy atenta, mirando el desarrollo del partido y esperando, casi deseando que la Quaffle se acercara a su portería. Extrañaba tanto el Quidditch que la desesperaba esperar, pero había valido la pena. Todos los entrenamientos habían sido exhaustivos, y el resultado estaba a la vista: el partido era parejo, con una ligera ventaja de los escarlatas. Slytherin tenía muy buenos cazadores, pero Lily y James como equipo eran insuperables, y cuando uno de los dos fallaba estaba Anibal, quien volaba atento a alguna de las fallas o complicaciones que podían darse de manera natural en el Quidditch.

—¡Rose, cuidado!

Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin había logrado colarse en la defensa y estaba acercándose peligrosamente. La pelirroja sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse en la espera de que se acercara… la Quaffle estaba en área…

¡Zum!

Tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar un golpe directo, aunque la Bludger la había rozado peligrosamente. Su reacción natural de cubrirse a ella misma, sin embargo, la obligó a descuidar el aro, por el cual Slytherin aumentó en diez puntos su cuenta. La ventaja de Gryffindor ahora constaba sólo de cuarenta puntos.

—¡Maldición!

Miró con detenimiento al golpeador que la había atacado… Isabella Bozzo. Casi se había caído de la escoba cuando la mencionaron como la nueva adquisición de Slytherin, sobre todo porque ella jamás había demostrado aptitud alguna por el deporte, y desde luego, no tenía el físico de una golpeadora. No era raquítica, pero sí era delgada, de espalda estrecha y, sobre todo, floja. Si Rose la había visto levantar su mochila alguna vez era un milagro, generalmente era Giovanni o Scorpius quienes cargaban con la mochila de la niña. Y es que ella, a pesar de su carácter fuerte, se dejaba regalonear sobre todo por su compañero italiano. Chocolates, acompañarla, acarrearle la mochila…

—¡WEASLEY!

Casi se cayó de la escoba cuando escuchó el grito de Thompson, quien dirigía la Bludger al golpeador de Slytherin que casi la mató. Se notaba mucho que estaba distraída, y se maldijo por eso. Lily le hizo una seña y le pasó la Quaffle, para que ella, con fuerza, la tirara muy lejos, a Anibal, quien estaba en una posición propicia para marcar…

—Y Jinxed vuela con la Quaffle que recibió de la guardiana Weasley, mientras Slytherin se repliega en la defensa. Jinxed parece acorralado… ¡Y aparece James Potter! Que buen cazador es este chico… pasa a los Slytherin con gran facilidad mientras su hermana menor espera un poco más abajo, se la pasa y ella la pasa a Jinxed quien acaba de llegar a una posición magnífica… ¡Y es otro gol de Gryffindor!

.

Fue Gryffindor el ganador del encuentro, aunque por poco. Rose, embargada de emoción, se había puesto a saltar como loca con sus dos primos, ya que cada día estaban más cerca de la Copa de Quidditch.

—Paradas espectaculares, _signorina_… no me sorprende lo que se decía de su destreza.

El tono evidentemente galán del muchacho hizo que Rose lo mirara sorprendida, pero Giovanni apenas se inmutó por eso y comenzó a reír mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro. Rose simplemente le sonrió y, apenas alcanzó a preguntarse por qué el chico estaba en el campo cuando Albus y Scorpius también se acercaron. Giovanni desapareció con apenas un gesto de despedida mientras los dos chicos abrazaban a la pelirroja y Albus a los dos hermanos que aún celebraban con el resto del equipo.

—Estuviste genial.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch.

—Pero te veías preciosa sobre la escoba.

Rose se sonrojó de inmediato frente al tono de su novio. Por supuesto que no se veía hermosa, la escoba la había despeinado completamente y el ejercicio la había hecho transpirar como hace tiempo no lo hacía… pero el chico la miraba como si fuera lo único y lo más importante, como si el estadio fuera sólo de ellos en vez de estar lleno de gente.

—Me veré mejor después de una ducha.

—Para mí así estás perfecta —El chico le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y comenzó a besarla.

—Oye, deja de succionarle la boca a mi prima y vamos a una fiesta en la Sala Común. Eres una serpiente asquerosa, pero estás invitado sólo para que mi prima no me lance otra Quaffle por la cabeza… que a todo esto, dolió bastante.

—Eso te pasa por distraerte. Además, fue idea de Lily.

—¡Lily Potter!

La risa cristalina de la pelirroja menor hizo que le tomaran atención. Estaba conversando con el italiano, un poco alejados del grupo. Sin embargo, como invocada, también en ese momento apareció Isabella, quien ya estaba duchada y lista para volver al Castillo.

—_Andiamo!_

Ignorando un poco bruscamente al resto de la gente, sobre todo a los Gryffindor, la italiana tomó del brazo al chico, quien le respondió en un italiano apresurado y un tanto molesto. La niña, sin embargo, se dio media vuelta aún más enojada que él, y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más. Giovanni sintió por un momento la punzada de arrepentimiento, pero Isabella podía ser demasiado terca, y, sobre todo, una muy mala perdedora, y era insoportable cuando se ponía así.

—¿Qué te dijo? —La voz curiosa de Lily le hizo volver su atención a la pelirroja, sonriendo ante su expresión de curiosidad y un poco de hastío… Isabella era capaz de hastiar a cualquiera.

—Que nos fuéramos al castillo. Tiene que estar molesta por haber perdido… no hay peor perdedor que _Bella. _

Sin darle mayor vuelta al asunto se quedó al lado de Lily, conversando con ella, mientras sentía de nuevo la mirada de Malfoy sobre sí. El rubio se había puesto bastante sobreprotector con Isabella, sobre todo después de que presenció su discusión, pero ahora estaba con su novia y no parecía tener ganas de moverse… y hablando de Rose, ella miraba con los ojos como platos la figura de Isabella mientras se iba y al rubio volver a su conversación mientras Lily, emocionada, seguía con la conversación anterior. James miró a su prima y, en el entendimiento de años, supo que ella sabía _algo_. Por supuesto que a James no le interesaba a qué se debía el arranque de la italiana, eso le daba exactamente lo mismo… pero no había visto esa mirada en su hermana menor, y de verdad le ponía el vello de punta.

—¿Rose…?

La chica vio en los ojos de su primo que él se había dado cuenta, y que siguió con la vista prendada en su hermana menor cuando la niña comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo acompañada del italiano, quien le conversaba sobre no sabía qué o no sabía cómo. Vio los ojos verdes de su hermano menor también seguir a la pelirroja, con la misma mirada que a veces le había visto a su papá, y Albus se acercó a su hermano mayor sabiendo que ambos pensaban lo mismo e intuyendo, cómo no, que su prima sabría algo. La misma Rose sintió sobre sí la mirada de sus primos, y supo que la iban a interrogar. ¿Cómo culparlos? Era su hermana menor, la princesa de los Potter.

Y ella siempre supo que este momento iba a llegar.

—Vamos, James… vamos a las duchas, luego podremos hablar.

Albus, sin embargo, no consintió quedarse atrás y comenzó a caminar a la par que Scorpius, mientras los dos primos iban adelante en un incómodo silencio. Rose trataba de imaginarse cómo iba a hablar con James de la _atracción_ que Lily tenía por Giovanni. No iba a mentirle, jamás se le habría pasado por la imaginación, no se le mentía a la familia… y que Giovanni se cuidara, porque podía ser una maldición que la menor de los Potter se hubiera fijado en él.

Cuando iban camino al castillo, James simplemente no aguantó más y se puso al frente de su prima, esperando una explicación.

—¿James?

—¿Qué pasa entre el italiano y mi hermanita, Rosie? —El tono hizo que el rubio se pusiera inevitablemente al lado de su novia, pendiente, aunque James sólo tenía ojos para su prima.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta, James. El otro día me di cuenta que a Lily parece… gustarle Giovanni. Sin embargo no es nada serio, y de su parte tampoco creo que haya nada. Giovanni la ve como una niña, aunque…

—¿Aunque? —El pelinegro se acercó a su prima, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno… Lily es preciosa, todos sabemos eso. Y no va a consentir que ustedes, sus hermanos, se metan en su relación.

El tono racional de Rose hizo que James frenara en seco todo tipo de movimiento. Por supuesto, por supuesto que Lily no iba a permitir que se metieran en lo que ella quería, tal como su madre no había permitido que sus hermanos se metieran en su propia vida.

.

—¡Un baile! ¿Y qué vas a usar, Isabella?

—No sé si vaya, honestamente.

—Ay, no seas aguafiestas. Verás cómo alguien te invita.

—No, en serio no creo. No es porque creo que nadie me invitará, sino que… de verdad, no tengo ganas. A lo mejor viaje de vuelta a Roma, tengo ganas de ver a mi madre.

—¿Y Giovanni?

—A lo mejor él tiene una chica en vista, no lo sé… probablemente se quede, conociéndolo. No va a perder la oportunidad.

Helena la miró, con una ceja alzada. Habían publicado esa mañana en cada panel de las Salas Comunes sobre el baile que se haría, se supone, para celebrar otro año más de paz… en realidad, ese baile estaba estipulado como una vuelta a las tradiciones, para contentar a las Sociedad Alta y así lograr una transición más rápida a la sociedad que sostenían ahora. Una pequeña parte de la población se resistía, pero a los jóvenes les entusiasmaba que una vez al año se realizara ese evento; era divertido. Claro, sólo podían asistir alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, y se abría la Red Flu para que quienes no asistieran y los estudiantes menores pudieran volver a sus casas en orden por el fin de semana. Ellos, sin embargo, podían asistir si una persona mayor los invitaba, como siempre.

—¿Has asistido a un baile antes? —Preguntó Helena, curiosa, mientras bajaban juntas al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

—Sí… asistimos a un par en Italia, por eso no me entusiasma demasiado. No soy una gran fanática del baile.

—¿Ibas con Giovanni?

—Una vez fui con él, y la otra con su hermano. Fue divertido…

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba más bullicioso que de costumbre. A pesar de que el Baile ahora era un evento anual antes de los exámenes finales, era lógico que seguía despertando la misma emoción año tras año.

—¿Y tú? ¿Con quién planeas ir?

—Con un Slytherin, por supuesto. Son los que mejor manejan los bailes de salón. Es una lástima que Scorpius esté ocupado, me hubiera gustado ir con él.

Por supuesto, como otras niñas de su medio, Helena había sido educada en todas las artes de una buena _dama_ de sociedad. Por eso se escandalizaba cada vez que Isabella era tan _ella_ en la Sala Común… aunque tenía que admitir que en público su comportamiento era bastante digno, se había acoplado a Slytherin con una delicadeza impresionante. Como una buena Slytherin, Helena era bastante observadora, y así encontró al amigo de Scorpius, Robert, mirando cada cierto rato y de reojo a la italiana y también, sorpresivamente, a un chico de un curso mayor, quien la miraba a ella. Se sonrojó levemente, casi imperceptible, mientras dirigía la mirada a su plato e Isabella farfullaba sobre algo del partido de ayer.

—¿Sigues molesta con eso, ah?

—¡Obvio! Debimos haber sido más rápidos…

—Isabella, perdieron por casi nada.

—Pero perdimos. Ese es el asunto.

A Helena no le gustaba el Quidditch… demasiado ruidoso, demasiado sucio y demasiado _de hombres_. Isabella la había sorprendido cuando le contó en confidencia que sería la nueva golpeadora de Slytherin, y la verdad es que no lo había hecho mal, sólo le faltaba práctica. De reojo vio entrar a Montello con su compañera de Ravenclaw, la niña Dawson, y sintió tensarse a su compañera. Levantó la ceja y miró a Isabella, quien con un suspiro se hundió levemente en su asiento. Otra cualidad no Slytherin de la niña, era demasiado abierta con sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando estaba con gente de confianza. Al menos se medía cuando estaba con gente extraña.

—Discutimos ayer. Me quería venir al castillo, y no me quiso acompañar… estaba hablando con la menor de los Potter.

—Isabella —Algo en la manera en que la muchacha se refirió a Lily Potter alertó a Helena. Los ojos de la italiana estaban levemente cristalinos—. ¿Qué…?

—Parece que las predicciones de todos se hicieron realidad… me pongo celosa, aunque no sé por qué es exactamente. Con Giovanni no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes, pero nos vemos… no es que me haya olvidado. Pero esa _bambina_ siempre interviene y me mira como… como si le estuviera quitando algo, como si no tuviera derecho… _È mio amico!_

—Isabella, tranquila…

—Sí, tienes razón —La niña respiró lenta y deliberadamente un par de veces, con lo que logró calmarse—. Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes.

Quedaron en silencio mientras desayunaban. Era día domingo, por lo que estaban mayoritariamente libres. Isabella se iría a estudiar mientras Helena iría con otras Slytherin al lago. A pesar de que la inglesa había invitado a Isabella y le había insistido un poco, no había podido sacarla de ese plan. Y tan feliz después, cuando Lily Potter se sentó al lado de Giovanni en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y volvieron a conversar tan animadamente como el día anterior, lo que consiguió que la italiana se levantara bruscamente y se dirigiera con paso firme a la puerta que iba en dirección a la biblioteca. Helena sacudió la cabeza, un tanto divertida, mientras dirigía su atención al chico de sexto año que la había estado mirando más temprano. El chico se sintió observado y la miró de vuelta, con una sonrisa… Alexander, si mal no recordaba…

—Helena —La miró con sus ojos azules mientras se acercaba a ocupar el lugar de Isabella. Tenía una sonrisa discreta mientras analizaba a la muchacha, como viendo si era digna. Helena desplegó toda su dignidad Slytherin, sabiendo que pasaría la prueba—. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

La muchacha asintió con sus ojos grises y una sonrisa igual de discreta que la de él. Pasaría por la biblioteca a contarle a Isabella antes de irse al lago con las demás, a lo mejor así la niña se animaba y decidía ir.

.

Giovanni entró a la biblioteca, seguro que encontraría ahí a Isabella. Esperaba que se le hubiera pasado el berrinche del día anterior, aunque no estaba seguro. _Bella_ podía ser muy terca, eso había causado gran parte de las peleas a lo largo de esos años, a pesar de que las peleas en sí no duraban nada. Todo se había vuelto más complicado desde que… traspasaron las barreras.

—¡Bella! Aquí estás, niña…

—¡Shhht!

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, agradecida de que la bibliotecaria sólo les hubiera dado una mirada sin echarlos. Estaba muy entretenida leyendo sobre Transformaciones, no quería moverse de ahí.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te vine a ver… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

—No. Estoy estudiando. Busca a tu Gryffindor, ella seguramente te querrá ahí.

El chico quedó de piedra frente al ataque gratuito. Por un segundo pasó por su mente la discusión que habían tenido antes de Navidad, cuando Bella le había pedido un tiempo. Un tiempo por…

—_Cuosa Vuoi?_

—Nada… Giovanni, estoy estudiando, por eso.

—Bella… ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—No, no lo creo. Y si tú lo crees, ándate con tu inglesa pelirroja, parece que ella te echa de menos con facilidad —La muchacha volvió a su libro, pero el ojiverde simplemente se lo cerró de un golpe y la obligó a mirarla—.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Y no quiero indirectas.

—Qué me pasa… me pasa que estás siendo un idiota, que esa niñita sólo babea por ti, y lo peor, se cree con más derechos que yo para hacerlo. Yo, Giovanni, que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a celarte si quiero, y no puedo porque nadie lo sabe, y ella se siente con el derecho de hacerlo, y de mirarme feo, y de ser todo lo entrometida que pueda. Estoy harta, Giovanni, harta de esa niñita y de tus coqueteos con ella.

—¡Yo no coqueteo!

—¡Sí, sí lo haces! Te veo reírte con esa niña, y sabes lo que ella siente por ti.

—Es una niña, Isabella, ¿Qué va a sentir por mí?

La muchacha simplemente lo miró, con una ceja levemente alzada, y con un movimiento brusco recuperó su libro para seguir leyendo. Giovanni, atónito de esta muestra de infantilismo sintió ganas de muchas cosas: podía darse la vuelta e irse, podía pararla y llevársela con él, o simplemente podía besarla ahí mismo. Ahí radicaba, en parte, el atractivo de Isabella para él… acostumbrado a niñas tranquilas, a los ritos de la alta sociedad, Isabella había llegado a romperle todos los esquemas; en un mundo de gente temperamental y activa, Isabella lo era más, y Giovanni se sentía más atraído a ella en su furia que en su risa. Obviamente, también reían juntos, eran mejores amigos y ella parecía más tierna cuando se reía, más niña… pero era en las discusiones cuando él la veía en toda su fuerza, y eso inevitablemente lo atraía. Sin embargo, el hecho que ella también lo hiciera enfadar no era precisamente una ayuda. Él también podía tener un carácter terrible.

—Mira, si quieres verlo de esa forma, de acuerdo. ¿Te vas a encerrar a estudiar todo el día?

—Probablemente. Quizá baje al lago con Helena y las otras Slytherin, pero eso será en un tiempo.

—Bueno… me quedaré contigo, leyendo.

—No —El chico la volvió a mirar, sin saber si sorprenderse o enfadarse por esa negativa—. No, no te quedarás. Hablo en serio, anda a buscar a tu pelirroja y diviértete, invítala al Baile. Seguramente está esperando que lo hagas.

—¿En serio? —Él iba a invitar a Isabella, por descontado, pero no se imaginaba esto. O bueno, quizá sí, iba con el estilo de Bella—. ¿De verdad quieres que la invite?

—Si no la invitas tú, otro lo hará. _É una bella bambina, carissimo_.

—¿Y tú? —Al chico casi le dolió preguntar, todavía demasiado sorprendido para entender a cabalidad.

—Estoy pensando en volver a Italia por esos días. Extraño a mi madre, y Albus me aconsejó que fuera.

Eso, más que nada, le dolió. No iba a demostrarlo, por supuesto, pero él había aplazado tantas veces ese viaje por ella… y ahora ella decidía irse, sin siquiera consultarlo con él, sino con el primo de Rose.

.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Y Lily de verdad…?

—Estuve hablando con Abigail… dice que la escuchó en el baño con una amiga, alabándolo. De verdad, parece que Rose tiene razón.

—¿Y tú le crees? Es la lamebotas de Agatha.

—Sí, pero… Abigail…

—¿James? —Albus se extrañó al ver a su hermano mostrar signos de nerviosismo. Eso no solía pasar—. Aún sales con ella, ¿Cierto?

—Nos juntamos… a veces…

Albus miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada. El "nos juntamos a veces" era más de lo que una chica hubiera conseguido jamás de James Potter, el eterno donjuán. Tal parece que eso iba a algún puerto, y eso a Albus lo sorprendía de sobremanera. Abigail siempre había sido como una prolongación de Agatha, no hablaba casi nunca y los pocos comentarios que el ojiverde le había escuchado habían sido de desprecio. Está bien que James jamás se hubiera fijado en eso para escoger a sus conquistas, y si quitabas el hecho de que Abigail solía estar con el pelo en la cara y la mirada baja, se podía decir que no era fea…

—Bueno, eso lo dejaremos para después —El ojiverde miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con Giovanni caminar rápidamente por el otro pasillo, aunque los vio. No supo por qué, pero le dio la impresión que el chico le daba una mirada enfadada, y eso que siempre se habían llevado bien… extraño—. Entonces es cierto.

—Parece que nuestra hermanita no encontró nada mejor que fijarse en un italiano. Espera que ajuste cuentas con ese imbécil.

—James —Tal parece que el pelinegro no lo había visto, tanto mejor—… Rose tiene razón, Lily nos matará si nos metemos en su vida, y no quiero pelearme con ella… de verdad que prefiero estar atento, para poder hacer algo en caso de, pero no puedes ir y pegarle a Giovanni.

—Uhm… lo sé.

El pelinegro miró feo al suelo, como si éste también fuera el objeto de afecto de su hermana. Albus, por otra parte, pensaba lentamente en lo que sucedía. La ventana por la que pasaban miraba al lago, y alcanzó a distinguir una cabeza roja y una amarilla… no era difícil imaginar quiénes eran.

Efectivamente, en el lago estaban Rose y Scorpius, pasando su tarde de domingo. Como todos, habían visto el cartel esa mañana y, aunque daban por sentado que irían juntos, tanto ella esperaba como él planeaba esa petición. Los meses iban pasando, y cada vez se conocían más. Ya no era como pedirle ser su novia, y para no repetir ese mismo error, Scorpius quería hacerlo de inmediato. Ella hablaba del tema de sus primos, concentrada.

—Y James es demasiado celoso. Por eso me sorprendió cuando nos apoyó en el principio, ¿Te acuerdas? Pero claro, es distinto, yo soy su prima… es Hugo el que se debe preocupar de mí. ¡Hugo! A ese niño es otro al que le va a dar un ataque, adora a Lily. Ella es un par de meses menor que él, y todo lo frágil que yo jamás fui… era más fácil cuidarla a ella.

—¿Pero tú crees de verdad que Giovanni y Lily tengan algo?

—No lo sé —Rose miró hacia Scorpius, quien levantaba la ceja incrédulamente—. Lily está interesada, estoy segura, pero Giovanni… me temo que Giovanni la ve como una niña, una niña adorable y dulce, pero una niña.

—¿Tú crees que a Giovanni le interese alguien?

—Ni idea… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada… curiosidad. Lleva varios meses en el Castillo, y a pesar de los rumores no se le ha visto con nadie.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo sale con nosotros o con su amiga, lo veo poco con gente de su casa, a pesar de que no se lleva mal con ellos tampoco. En realidad, se lleva bien con casi todos. Lo que sí, es _muy_ coqueto.

—¿Ah sí? —Scorpius sonrió mientras Rose lanzaba una pequeña risotada.

—¡Sí! Lo hubieras visto el otro día con la prefecta de Ravenclaw… esa es una que lo invitará al baile sin duda. Creo que es coqueto por naturaleza, no se da cuenta.

—Ah…

Por supuesto, el interés en el tema se le había ido cuando Rose le mencionó el Baile, recordándole lo que quería hacer. Ya estaban casi en la orilla del lago, y la pelirroja se interrumpió en su discurso al ver al Calamar Gigante sacar uno de sus tentáculos. Scorpius se preguntó ligeramente cuántos años tendría ese animal, o si era el hijo del que vivía cuando sus padres y sus abuelos estudiaron ahí… ¿Sería siempre el mismo?

Concéntrate, Scorpius, tienes que hacer algo más importante que pensar en el Calamar Gigante.

—¿Rose?

—¿Sí?

—¿Irás al Baile conmigo?

Seco y directo, nada más. Sintió que Rose se detenía y lo detenía a él, para darlo media vuelta y mirarlo de frente. En un segundo estaba mirando sus ojos, azules y ligeramente brillantes, y al siguiente se encontraba con los labios de ella chocando con los de él, demandando una respuesta que el rubio no tardó en dar.

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, la muchacha estaba bañada por una luz anaranjada; estaba atardeciendo, pero lentamente, como dándole tiempo de disfrutar el momento. Rose tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, se notaba más con la luz rojiza del sol, y su pelo largo hasta casi la cintura brillaba, manejado sólo por un cintillo con una pequeña flor, de color blanco. Scorpius no tardó mucho en volver a tomarla por la cintura y volver a besarla, contento de la respuesta casi inmediata de su pelirroja.

—¿Y? —Le preguntó cuando se separaron, ambos un poco agitados—. ¿Irás al Baile conmigo?

—Si eso no te pareció suficiente respuesta, no sé qué podría ser —La muchacha sonrió, un poco tímida después de esa muestra de afecto—. Por supuesto que iré al baile contigo. No sabes la rabia que me dio verte con esa Slytherin el año pasado.

—¿Qué? Pensé que yo era el que se había dado cuenta el año pasado que me gustabas.

—Eso no significa que no me diera rabia ver a esa resbalosa contigo, tratando de besarte cuando estabas distraído. Albus se rió de mí toda la noche.

—Cierto que fuiste con tu primo.

—Por supuesto, no dejó que nadie más me invitara.

Se rieron suavemente ante ese comentario, y tomados de la mano comenzaron el camino de regreso al Castillo, para poder cenar. Hagrid, ya con sus años, los miró desde la entrada de su cabaña y los saludó con una enorme sonrisa, que ellos correspondieron hasta que Winter reclamó la atención del semigigante para que le diera el hurón que estaba en su mano.

—Me encantan los hipogrifos, son animales hermosos.

—A mi parecer son un tanto salvajes —Scorpius lo miró con suspicacia mientras el animal extendía su pico hacia Hagrid para frotarlo con la pierna del semigigante; era poco más que un cachorro.

—Pero eso es porque a tu padre lo atacó uno, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero eso fue su responsabilidad… no se tomó en serio las advertencias de Hagrid. Incluso él lo acepta. De todas maneras, a mí no me gustan.

—Tienes que admitir que son animales soberbios.

—Sí, pero… no lo montaría.

—Cobarde.

La muchacha le sonrió mientras entraban por las puertas de roble, y él pasó su mano por la cintura de ella, justo a tiempo cuando la pelirroja menor de los Potter atravesaba corriendo el vestíbulo y se paraba al frente de su prima, agitada, exageradamente sonriente y ruborizada, quizá por la carrera.

—¡Rosie, Rosie! ¡Adivina!

—¿Qué te pasa, Lily?

—¡Iré al Baile, me invitó!

—¿Ah? —Rose miró a su prima de pies a cabeza, sorprendida e incluso con miedo de preguntar el nombre del próximo asesinado por los hermanos Potter.

—Giovanni me acaba de encontrar afuera del Comedor, me pidió ir al baile con él. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

La menor abrazó a su prima, quien la recibió entre sus brazos mirando a su novio, quien simplemente observaba la escena. Así es que Giovanni había invitado finalmente a la menor de los Potter… eso tenía que verlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**GENTEEEEEEEEE! Ehm... bueno... lo admito, soy lo peor... hoy recién me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Desgraciadamente tuve que pasar el fin de mis vacaciones, el inicio de la universidad, un atado con gente que al final resultó no valer tanto atado, rumores idiotas y el primer período de pruebas... en fin, heme aquí xD. Los que leyeron _Condenados_ sabrán un poco de lo que pasó... una historia HHr, ambientada en el séptimo libro ^^...**

**Capítulo... uff. Me costó AÑOS sacarlo adelante... pero aquí está. Una de las cosas que tenía planeadas desde el principio era el baile, así es que espero no demorarme tanto esta vez. En este capítulo saqué un poco la vida de Isabella... sigue con atados con Giovanni, triste. Lamento si dejé un poco de lado a Rose y Scorpius, pero... desgraciadamente era necesario xD. Así es que, bueno, comentarios, tomatazos, a la bandeja de reviews xD... jamás los pido, verdad? Uhm... me gustaría hacerlo en esta ocasión. De acuerdo, no me lo merezco, pero... con los rr escribo mucho más rápido, me recuerdan que hay gente del otro lado que lee xD**

**Y... en fin, eso xD... cualquier sugerencia, tmb vía rr... ah, ah! Y mención especial, aunque dudo que lea esto, a mi amiga Mery-chan!... por su ayuda y, aunque no cumplí con sus exigencias, sí tuve que pasar por su aprobación xD... sí, la voz de Alexander se parece a la de Ricky Martin xDDDDD...**

**Eso es, de todas maneras... un beso, los quieroo! ^^... jaa-ne =D  
**


	14. CXIV Will you be there?

—¡Rosie!

—Lily…

A decir verdad, su primita estaba resultando agobiante. Rose estaba ilusionada con el Baile, por supuesto, pero Lily estaba prácticamente fuera de sí. Planeaba todo, pensaba en todo, se imaginaba todo y especulaba sobre todo… era como tener una pequeña pulga pelirroja a su lado mientras ella trataba de estudiar. Por supuesto, Rose Molly Weasley no iba a permitir que un baile, por muy ilusionada que ella estuviera, interrumpiera su delicadamente armado calendario de estudio. Además, tenía que admitir que no era el _baile_ precisamente lo que la entusiasmaba…

—Hola, Rose…

Sí. Ese perfume varonil con un ligero toque cítrico, y esa voz gruesa, que ya estaba terminando de cambiar… el chico estaba cerca de los dieciséis años, muy cerca, y, gusto aparte, cada día más guapo. Eso se notaba en las niñas que lo quedaban mirando en los pasillos, aunque… era Hogwarts, y por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado en la Guerra, el apellido Malfoy aún inspiraba respeto aunque fuera sólo por sus muy bien abultadas cuentas bancarias.

—Hola, amor… ¿En qué andas?

—Las vi y decidí acompañarlas… vas a la biblioteca, ¿Cierto?

—Sí…

A Lily sin embargo no la detuvo el hecho de tener al novio de su prima al lado, sino que siguió hablando como si nada la hubiera interrumpido. Que el vestido, que tenían que ir juntas a Hogsmeade o escribirle a su mamá para que las ayudara; que la música, que si sería verdad que traerían a ese grupo de Rock que a James le gustaba tanto; que Giovanni… y ahí Rose se perdía un poco. Le incomodaba hablar de su amigo, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de lo prendida que estaba Lily de él, y Giovanni…

—¡Lily! ¡Aquí estás!

—Hermano… llévatela, yo tengo que ir a estudiar y necesita a alguien que la escuche con el tema del baile.

—A mi no me hables —Hugo miró a su prima con un poco de resentimiento, y luego miró a su hermana—. Me iré a casa ese fin de semana, así es que Lily tendrá que buscarse a otro público.

—¡No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí!

Los dos hermanos se sonrieron macabramente mientras Scorpius miraba divertido a su novia y su… ¿Cuñado? Que Hugo ni siquiera lo escuchara llamarlo así, porque tendría al clan Weasley al completo encima de él.

Ya con Montello tenían suficiente.

El ambiente en el castillo se notaba distinto. Las muchachas hablaban más alto que lo normal, y los muchachos caminaban más rápido. Ellas hablaban de vestidos, y ellos de torturas, ellas de peinados y ellos de vergüenza… porque, claro, ¿Cómo invitabas a una chica al baile? Los de sexto y séptimo, con más confianza y varios con algún tipo de relación, parecían mucho menos torturados que los de cuarto, quienes miraban con pavor a los grupos de niñas. Scorpius sonreía al ver eso, recordando lo difícil que había sido tanto para él como para Albus el año anterior el tema del baile; él mismo quería invitar a Rose, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo, o peor, ella, y por eso había aceptado ir con una chica de su curso de Slytherin, quien le había pedido ir juntos. Albus, enfrascado casi por completo en rondar alrededor de sus primas y su hermana, se decidió por invitar a Rose, quien risueña había aceptado. Conocía a Albus desde pequeña, y en realidad no le causaba nada ir al Baile con él. Recordaba que Rose le había contado que prefería a su primo que a cualquier resbaloso, y él, honestamente, prefería a Albus que a cualquier otro.

Rose esa noche se veía deslumbrante… o era que quizá para él siempre era la más hermosa. El pelo rojo le caía en ondas, amarrado por atrás, y llevaba una túnica de cortes rectos, color vino que hacía lucir su piel aún más blanca.

—Scorpius… ¡Scorpius!

—¿Ah? —Rose lo miró con una ceja levantada, mientras Lily y Hugo sonreían.

—Te estábamos preguntando si creías que el verde era un buen color para Lily, tienes mejor gusto que yo.

—Quizá debiera probar el color vino… le sienta bien a las pelirrojas.

La reacción fue inmediata: Lily y Hugo se miraron intrigados y, cuando Rose miró asesina a su novio y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, decidieron que era mejor no saber. Los menores se despidieron cerca de la sala común, mientras Rose y Scorpius seguían camino a la biblioteca.

—No puedo creer que recuerdes eso.

—Te veías preciosa, ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

—¿Y qué color me recomiendas para este año?

—Uhm…

Al chico sin embargo se le ocurrió una respuesta poco apropiada, por lo que se negó a responder y prefirió besarla. Era increíble como la mandona, la centrada, la indiferente Rose Weasley podía responder un beso. Dulce a veces, a veces pícara, a veces decididamente enamorada.

Adoraba a esa niña…

Cuando llegaron, sin embargo, a la Biblioteca, los dos tomaron unos libros y se sentaron a estudiar. Rose amaba esos momentos, cuando los dos se quedaban en silencio leyendo, murmurando para sí, consultándose dudas… le parecía fácil convivir con Scorpius, aunque a veces discutieran…

—¡Rose!

—¡Lo siento!

La niña trató de limpiar el desastre que había quedado en la mesa. Por estar pensando estupideces, se dijo molesta, mientras ordenaba las plumas y aplicaba un hechizo a los libros manchados. Sintió las orejas calientes, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que era de rabia… últimamente estaba mucho más difícil de tratar que de costumbre, eso se lo había dicho su hermano, y eso también la molestaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—No… me carga esto, debí haber puesto más atención.

—Pero fue un accidente… le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—Pero me pasó a mí.

—Rose, cálmate… no siempre las cosas van a ser perfectas. ¿No crees que estás sobre reaccionando por un poco de tinta que, además, ya limpiaste?

La muchacha lo miró un segundo, no sabiendo si golpearlo o golpearse ella misma y, testaruda, se volvió a enfrascar en el tomo que estaba leyendo, ignorando olímpicamente a su novio…

—No —El chico la tomó delicadamente del mentón e hizo que desviara su atención del texto que, de todas maneras, la chica realmente no leía—. Salgamos de aquí.

Sin siquiera preocuparse de ordenar los libros el chico tomó de la mano a su novia y salió de la Biblioteca a la primera sala desocupada que encontró. Cerró la puerta y la miró, con una ceja levantada. Tenía que recordar que estaba con una Weasley, que su temperamento era explosivo y que no debía gritarle él porque no llegarían a nada… pero es que a veces le daban unas ganas…

—A ver… ahora me quieres explicar, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Que no le gritara no significaba que fuera amable.

—Nada, Scorpius… estaba estudiando, se cayó la tinta, me enfadé… ¿Ahora es un crimen?

—¡Eso! Rose… soy tu novio, se supone que debemos confiar en el otro… ¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa, y así solucionamos esto?

—No me pasa nada… es nada, de verdad. Y eso me está cansando —La muchacha se sentó, frustrada, en uno de los pupitres llenos de polvo—. Simplemente me enfado por cualquier estupidez, y eso me molesta… ayer discutí con Hugo porque nos golpeamos al agacharnos a recoger la misma pluma, ¡Imagínate! Y con todo esto, los TIMO y otras cosas… no sé, es demasiado. Siento que todo me va a explotar en la cara, sobre todo cuando no logre los excelentes resultados que logró mi mamá, eso sí que va a ser humillante.

—O sea que —Scorpius miró a su novia, con una ceja alzada y un amago de sonrisa que de inmediato suprimió para evitarse una cachetada—… estás así de irritable porque tienes miedo de no llegar a los mismos resultados que tu mamá, ¿Es eso?

—Más o menos.

—Bueno… ¿Y dónde quedó la Rose Weasley que decía que quería que la dejaran de comparar con su madre, que estaba harta de eso y que se labraría su propio camino?

_What if I lead the way?_

—¿Dónde está esa niña que no le importaba equivocarse, porque decía que era la única manera de aprender, que no se le olvidara y seguir?

_What if I make mistakes?_

—¿Dónde está esa loca que decía que no le importaba si su mamá había hecho cosas, porque ella también podía hacer las propias y mover un poco este mundo enfermo?

_What if I change the World?_

—Yo sé que estás ahí, Rose… es sólo que, por alguna razón, te dio miedo hacer todas esas cosas de las que hablabas cuando éramos más niños. Es tu oportunidad de hacerlo, y no puedes dejar que las comparaciones te asusten… ni siquiera te han comenzado a comparar aún. Eres inteligente, eres terca, eres sensata… y también eres endemoniadamente loca, bastante ingenua y más orgullosa que todos los Weasley y los Malfoy juntos… nadie espera más de ti que lo que tú das, porque te queremos —El chico le tomó la mano, limpiando con la otra una pequeña lágrima que se derramaba—. Yo te quiero, Rose, y voy a estar contigo, y vamos a pasar esto… yo estaré aquí.

_Will you be there?_

.

Hugo miró a su hermana llegar al comedor para cenar, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y abrazada de Scorpius Malfoy. A decir verdad, Scorpius le caía mejor ahora… no le había gustado la idea en un principio, pero ahora que Ron Weasley había al menos _tratado_ de aceptar que a su niña le gustaba ese hurón, a él no tenía por qué molestarle, ehm… _tanto._

A pesar de que Scorpius le caía bien… pero si le hacía algo a su hermana…

—Hola, hermanito.

—Hola, hermanita. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor… oye, ¿Así es que te vas a casa este fin de semana?

—Sí… mamá prometió llevarme a ese parque de diversiones que abrieron en pascuas, ese del que nos contó la semana pasada.

—¡Oye, no es justo! Quedamos que iríamos juntos en las vacaciones…

—Míralo del lado positivo… podré guiarte cuando vayamos.

La sonrisa de Hugo la hizo sonreír a ella. Por supuesto que su madre iba a llevar a su regalón al parque, por mucho que ella los odiara él los adoraba, así es que hacía el sacrificio, al igual que, a pesar de no ser muy fanática de los dulces, le enviaba cada dos semanas su suplemento a su hijo, emulando sin recordarlo la costumbre de Narcissa Malfoy cuando su hijo estaba en Hogwarts.

El Gran Comedor bullía en actividad, como siempre. Las cuatro casas cenaban, conversaban, reían, discutían… era imposible distinguir qué hacía quién.

Y era imposible saber quién se escapaba con quién.

James Potter salía misteriosamente por la puerta de Roble, sin alertar a sus primos ni a nadie.

Detrás de una estatua, la misma donde se habían encontrado la primera vez, él en una ida nocturna a la cocina y ella volviendo de la enfermería. Esa vez había sido la primera en que la niña estaba con la cara despejada, ya que tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta para que la enfermera pudiera tratar su oreja, chamuscada en un duelo que habían armado los de cuarto en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había tenido que mantener el pelo alejado de ahí si no quería que se manchara con la crema.

En ese momento había comenzado una aventura, sólo eso… un par de conversaciones, un coqueteo, ella embobada y él avasallador, como siempre. En realidad no supo cuándo esos momentos comenzaron a ser esperados, la siguiente vez que la vio bajar del dormitorio la siguió con la capa invisible de su padre y la asustó en una de las esquinas, por supuesto, sin revelar la existencia de la capa. A veces ni siquiera se besaban, simplemente conversaban. Conversaban de las clases, de Hogwarts, de sus compañeros… James sabía por qué Rose era odiada por sus compañeras, y, por supuesto, respetando la privacidad de Abigail, no le había dicho nada a su prima… lo que no significaba que dejaría que la pasaran a llevar, la seguiría defendiendo como siempre.

Porque ante todos eso no existía, por el bien de Abigail. No lo había dicho, pero Agatha era su única amiga y si ella sabía que le dejaría de hablar. Además, a James no le interesaba verse encasillado con una sola chica… estaba demasiado cómodo con su vida como para cambiar.

—Hola, Abby.

—James —La chica había superado en esos encuentros ese fanatismo que sentía por el hijo del niño que vivió. Si bien sabía fingirlo muy bien cuando estaba con Agatha, pero a solas… ella era Abby y él James, dos estudiantes… nada más.

—¿Vamos a las cocinas? Tengo un poco de hambre.

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor, así es que no habían muchos rondando, de hecho tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con ninguno en su camino. Iban conversando de McGonagall y de Flitwick cuando el chico, distraído, le hizo cosquillas a la pera. Abigail aún se sorprendía cuando entraba, más de cien brillantes ojos mirándola con fascinación, esperando que ordenara para ellos cumplir lo más rápidamente posible.

—Oye, me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué es ese peluche que cuelga de tu mochila?

—Ahm… un chibi Ryuk. Anime.

—Cierto —Alargó un poco la frase, dando a entender que en realidad no entendía. Abigail siempre cargaba con algún peluche en su bolso, y algunos podían ser lindos, pero este era particularmente feo—. Es horrible.

—¡No, no lo es! Es adorable, hasta tiene su manzana. Riuk adora las manzanas, incluso en un capítulo queda todo tullido porque no podía comer, por un síndrome de abstinencia… ¡Fue tan divertido!

El chico simplemente se quedó callado mientras escogía entre un pastel de manzana y otro de durazno. La niña tomó distraída uno de manzana y, sonriendo, se lo comió. James a veces no entendía cómo podía ser dos personas tan diferentes, pero… le gustaba _esta_ Abby, aunque Abigail le siguiera produciendo jaqueca.

—Y… James… ¿Con quién irás al baile?

—No lo sé.

—Pero te han invitado, ¿Verdad?

Por supuesto que lo habían invitado. Al gran James Sirius Potter lo habían invitado varias, y él por mera desidia no había elegido con cuál ir. Abigail se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería invitarlo ella, pero… no se atrevía. ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Qué diría Agatha? No se lo perdonaría.

.

La menor de los Potter soltó un gemido ahogado mientras desenvolvía el paquete que acababa de llegar de parte de su madre. Había llegado un vestido para ella y para Rose, ambos cortesía de Ginny Potter. Rose sonrió al recordar lo mucho que había buscado su madre el año anterior por un vestido; ella sabía que el punto fuerte de Hermione no era precisamente la ropa, a pesar de haber hecho un excelente trabajo durante años de reuniones y conmemoraciones en el Ministerio; por eso Rose había aceptado la oferta de su madrina de conseguirle un vestido a la par de Lily. Por supuesto, Ginny conocía lo suficiente a su ahijada como para no conseguirles a ambas vestidos muy parecidos… a pesar de que Rose también quedó sin palabras ante el vestido de su prima, realmente no se veía usándolo. Menos cuando vio esos zapatos, con un taco tan fino que parecía que se quebraría con sólo mirarlo.

Gracias a Merlín que Lily era todo lo dama que se requería para usar ese vestido. Definitivamente no aparentaba catorce años.

—¿A que es precioso?

La niña aún parecía sin aliento mientras pasaba la tela entre sus dedos. Era un vestido con una tela tornasolada, que variaba entre el lila, el rosado, el verde y el blanco, y que caía libre desde la cintura de la niña, con unos cortes ligeramente irregulares que inspiraban movimiento. Este efecto también se acentuaba con una gasa sencilla a modo de echarpe, de un tono lila. El vestido inspiraba delicadeza.

El vestido de Rose era más resistente. De color gris metálico, se ajustaba ligeramente al cuerpo de la niña, delgado, y le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era sencillo, pero contrastaba bellamente con el cabello rojo de Rose y, como la pícara nota de su tía le hizo notar, combinaba a la perfección con los ojos de Scorpius.

No era justo.

—¿Tú crees que le guste?

—¿A quién?

—¡A Giovanni, por supuesto!

—Lily…

—El vestido es precioso… mamá no pudo haber escogido algo mejor, me encanta. ¿Me ayudas a probármelo?

—Claro…

La mayor se dedicó entonces a ayudar a su prima y darle ciertos consejos respecto a su peinado. Se guardaría la opinión con ella, pero Giovanni no se le iba a escapar. Era un poco desleal, pero necesitaba asegurarse que la noche iba a ser especial para Lily… porque era su primita, porque la adoraba y, más que todo, porque sería una pésima Weasley si no lo hiciera.

Lily la ayudó a probarse su vestido también, aunque más por insistencia de ella que propia. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo le quedaba, pero hasta ahí llegaba su análisis. De nuevo se sonrojó al recordar el halago que había recibido por la túnica del año pasado y, siendo completamente honesta, este vestido le gustaba más.

—Hugo, Albus y James tendrán que tener los ojos puestos en Scorpius… y el mismo Scorpius tendrá que cuidarte, más de alguno te pedirá un baile si vas así. Supongo que vendrás a maquillarte a la habitación de Dominique.

—A Dom no le gustan esas cosas.

—No, pero de todas maneras aprendió de Victoire, y se lo pedí ayer. Dijo que me ayudaría, y seguro lo hará contigo.

—Ehm… ¿De acuerdo? Iré… pero para ayudarla a soportarte…

—¡Rose!

Las carcajadas de la mayor culminaron cuando abrazó a la menor, sonriéndose con ganas la una a la otra.

.

Hermione pasaba entre sus manos, por enésima vez, la carta que la profesora McGonagall les había enviado respecto a Rose. Tal parece que la niña había estado irritable, según lo que Molly le había dicho a su profesora en clases. Minerva lo relacionaba con la presión de los exámenes y, sobre todo, con la presión de los resultados. Rose era una niña brillante, pero algo no la dejaba rendir al máximo… según Ron era su propia sombra, y eso la alteraba.

Eso, y el hecho de que Ron pudiera entender a un ser humano, por mucho que ella fuera su hija. Se sonrió con cierta ternura al recordar a su esposo; aun sabiendo de todas sus falencias, ella lo amaba.

Había llamado a Harry para que él y Ginny fueran a cenar esa noche a la casa. Ginny le había conseguido el vestido a Rose, ella misma lo había visto y aprobado antes de que la pelirroja lo enviara. Tenía que admitir que Ginny tenía un gusto maravilloso, el vestido era precioso.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, haciéndola despertar e ir casi corriendo a contestar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Hermione!

—Hola, Harry. Dime.

—Me voy para allá, ¿Te llevo algo?

—Nada, tengo todo listo… ¿Te vienes con Ginny?

—Sí, vamos los dos.

Con eso dio por terminada la comunicación. Hermione tuvo que esperar escasos dos minutos para que sus amigos se trasladaran por Red Flu, a la que Harry aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

—Te entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta —Hermione le sonrió mientras les indicaba el sofá—. Prefiero mil veces un vehículo.

—¡Es demasiado lento!

—Al menos tú te acostumbraste al celular, Ginny. Yo aún no consigo que Ron use el suyo, insiste en enviarme lechuzas… son tan lentas.

Harry y Ginny se rieron de la frustración de su amiga. Ambos habían sido testigos de los intentos de Hermione que su marido se aviniera mejor con la tecnología _muggle_, pero no había resultado. Más allá de la obtención de Ron de su licencia de conducir, el hombre prefería seguir haciendo las cosas al modo "normal", por mucho de que Hermione se quejara de la lentitud de las lechuzas comparadas con el celular.

—Por cierto, Ginny, Rose me escribió. Dice que adoró el vestido, y que apenas tuviera alguna oportunidad te iba a escribir para agradecértelo.

—Me alegro que le haya gustado. Me costó decidirme para ella.

—Irá con Malfoy, supongo…

—Sí, Harry, irá con Scorpius. Es un buen niño, Rose me comentó que quiere ser medimago.

—¿En serio? —Harry se enderezó en el sofá mientras miraba a un punto perdido en la pared—. Curiosa decisión siendo un Malfoy… pensé que los hurones se dedicaban apenas a los negocios y eso era todo.

Potter simplemente les sonrió a su esposa y a su concuñada, quienes se miraron un segundo exasperadas. Hermione se imaginó que ese era el momento de tocar el tema de su hija, pero Ginny interrumpió con otra pregunta.

—¿Y cómo lo lleva Ron? ¿Ya se resignó a que su princesita se pasee con un Malfoy?

—No, no se resigna, sólo lo… aguanta. Digamos que logré convencerlo que confiara lo suficiente en su hija y, por último, en mí. Rose jamás cuenta mucho, así es que no podemos enterarnos directamente… es necesario que Rose sea lo más abierta posible para saber si algo está pasando.

—¿Tú crees que Scorpius le puede hacer daño?

—No más que cualquier otro chico, Harry. No más que cualquier otro chico.

Era increíble la confianza que la mujer tenía en su hija y en el mini hurón. Harry, por otro lado, quería ahorcarlo sólo por acercarse a su ahijada… aunque ni siquiera podía imaginarse si hubiera sido _su_ hija. Por eso, y sólo por eso, entendía a su mejor amigo.

Pero una cosa era lo que ellos pensaran y otra muy distinta era que pudieran hacer algo. Habiendo sido Harry amigo de Ron y Hermione por casi treinta años podía decir que eran las personas más tercas que conocía. Eso significaba que Rose Weasley, siendo copia fiel de sus padres, era otra terca más… y _muy_ terca.

.

El día del baile había llegado. El castillo se había vaciado de muchachas alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, mientras los muchachos se paseaban, molestaban o simplemente vagabundeaban por el castillo. Cuando ya faltaba poco para las ocho se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse sus túnicas de gala. El color predilecto era el negro, aunque también se veía mucho el azul oscuro, el gris y el verde oscuro. Las chicas de Gryffindor aún no habían bajado, y Albus ya estaba nervioso. No había heredados las dotes de baile de su madre, para su desgracia, a diferencia de James que se lucía y que estaba sentado relajadamente en una de las butacas, con su impecable túnica de color gris oscuro, casi negra.

Vio bajar a su hermanita, que se veía preciosa y definitivamente más adulta. Eso despertó al hermano mayor que tenía en el interior, y la abrazó por la cintura susurrándole en el oído:

—Estás preciosa, y más le vale a Montello que tenga sus manos donde pueda verlas si no quiere que lo tire de la torre de Astronomía.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, hermanito… y no digas estupideces.

El chico miró un poco apenado su túnica azulina y desvió la mirada mientras su hermana lanzaba una risita. Se dedicaron a esperar, mientras James miraba a su hermanita menor con el entrecejo fruncido. La hubiera llevado él feliz al baile si ella quería ir, ¿Por qué tenía que ir con el descarado ese de Montello? Le caía bien, pero… era su _hermanita_.

—¿Y tú, James? ¿No me vas a decir nada? —El chico la miró de arriba abajo, como analizándola y pensándolo seriamente, hasta que la muchacha soltó un ruido como maullido de gato enfadado y él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna que no se veía pocas veces.

—Te ves preciosa, Lil…

Y realmente, la menor de los Potter parecía flotar con la gasa del vestido, que cambiaba de tonalidad con cada rayo que le arrancaba la luz.

—¿Y las demás, Lily?

—Están terminando de arreglar a Rose. Se… resistió un poco.

Un poco era minimizar bastante el asunto, sin embargo. Poco más que la habían tenido que amarrar a la cama y sedarla para que se estuviera quieta. Al final habían logrado sujetarla, y estaban terminando de maquillarla cuando Lily se había decidido a bajar para tranquilizar a los chicos por la tardanza de las demás.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja acababa de terminar de reírse cuando bajaron Dominique, Molly, Roxanne y Rose, esta última aún con mirada de remordimiento hacia sus primas. Lucían todas preciosas, cada una en su estilo: Dom tenía parte de los genes de veela de su madre, el cabello rubio haciendo juego con la túnica color plata; Molly y Roxanne iban una de verde oscuro y la otra de azul fuerte, con maquillaje a juego y el pelo tomado; y Rose, finalmente, con la vestimenta dos tonos más oscura que la de Dominique y ligeramente maquillada. Después de las palabras de halago de sus primos, Molly buscó a su compañero y bajaron todos juntos al vestíbulo. Mientras Lily conversaba con James de alguna cosa y Albus se había desaparecido —tal parece que acompañando a Dominique a buscar a su pareja, es que Albus se pasaba de protector con todas ellas—, Rose ubicó a Giovanni y con una sonrisa nerviosa se le acercó.

—Giovanni, hola.

—_Bellisima!_... te ves hermosa, Rose.

—Gracias. Giovanni, tengo que hablar contigo —La muchacha lo apartó un poco de la multitud y, de paso, puso unos cuantos grupos entre ellos y su prima—. Es sobre Lily.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Giovanni… esta noche es especial para Lily, es su primer baile y… sé bueno con ella, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Rose? —El ojiverde cambió de postura y miró a la inglesa con un ojo levemente más cerrado que el otro.

—A que Lily tiene muchas expectativas de esta noche, y es mi prima… haz que todo salga bien para ella, ¿De acuerdo?

No podía ser más clara, y por sobre todo no podía romper la confianza de Lily. A pesar de que su prima no le hubiera dicho nada al respecto, Rose sabía que se había dado cuenta que ella sabía más de lo que decía, e implícitamente se había obligado a guardar el secreto. Por eso no podía hablar más… pero tal parecía que a Giovanni le había bastado, y con una sonrisa la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia el grupo, donde le hizo un par de cumplidos a su compañera en italiano mientras ella le daba una sonrisa reluciente. Poco después los alcanzó Scorpius, quien miraba embelesado a su novia.

—Rose… estás preciosa.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —El chico vestía una túnica negra que resaltaba lo blanco de su piel.

—¿Me hará el honor de permitirme escoltarla esta noche, mi bella dama?

El muchacho le ofreció el brazo con una leve reverencia, mientras Rose se sonrojaba. No estaba acostumbrada, pero le encantaban esos detalles que Scorpius tenía con ella, esos detalles que la hacían preguntarse si, por error, se había colado en uno de los cuentos de hadas _muggle_ que su madre solía leerle de pequeña.

Porque Scorpius era un príncipe, sin duda.

Conversaron un rato más en lo que se abrían las puertas. Se les unieron Lily y Giovanni en lo que James aparecía con su pareja, una Ravenclaw preciosa. De pronto Rose sintió las risas de Albus y se dio la vuelta, pero no alcanzó a buscarlo con la mirada porque las puertas del Comedor se habían abierto y la misma multitud los empujaba. Sin embargo distinguió que Scorpius miraba directamente a Giovanni, y murmuraba "espero que no le arruine la noche". Curiosa, aunque imaginándose para dónde iba el asunto, distinguió el perfil de Isabella —quien se supone estaba en Italia— tomada de la mano de… su primo. Albus había llevado a Isabella al baile.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en ese segundo, pero un pequeño traspié con los benditos tacones que no estaba acostumbrada a usar la trajeron de nuevo al baile, y le mereció la atención de Scorpius, quien simplemente le sonrió y puso más firmeza en el brazo, como previendo otro tropezón.

—No, Scorpius, no me voy a caer.

—Espero que no, no quiero terminar esta noche en la enfermería. Aunque, a tu lado, no me importaría demasiado, pero no creo que quieras que ese hermoso vestido no se luzca.

—En realidad el vestido me da lo mismo, pero preferiría ahorrarme la visita.

—Te quiero, Rose…

La muchacha alcanzó apenas a sonreírle, antes de que la directora McGonagall se levantara en la mesa principal para darles la bienvenida.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Qué taaaaal! Seh, he vuelto ANTES DE LO QUE MUCHOS PENSABAN! jkasjkasjkskksas... me dio cargo de conciencia mi aberración del capi anterior, y ahora tengo dos cortas horas para terminar mi parte de un informe, dormir decentemente seis horas y ... voila! xD... **

**Bueno... Les gustó? No? Quieren matar a alguien? Lily se ve preciosa, me da ternura imaginarla! Y Scorpius ta enamorado, pobre hombre xD... quise incluir algo de los adultos, extrañaba escribir de ellos... y... eso xD... los hermanos Potter son lo más celoso que se puedan imaginar.. ¿Y qué les pareció la historia de James con Abigail? xD... ¿Y Albus llevando a Isabella al baile, después de haberle dicho que se fuera? ¿Qué pasó ahí? **

**Muchas gracias a Alfy-Malfoy y Maane deLaasa, por recordarme que hay gente del otro lado! Sus rr son encantadores, y ojala este capi les haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente... BAILE! xD... al fin... den ideas, den ideas! ¿Qué quieren que pase? ¿Peleas? ¿Reconciliaciones? ¿Drama? ¡Apuesten, apuesten! Tomaré ideas :D xD...**

**Así es que... eso... no prometo la misma rapidez que con este capítulo... este trabajo lo entrego el viernes, estudio para una prueba, me voy a mi casa, estudio para tres pruebas más... terrible, no creen? xD... pero Dios mediante el 16 de junio estaré libre nuevamente... qué va, probablemente reciban algo antes, mi cerebro funciona bajo presión ¬¬**

**Eso... gracias a los que leen! Y muuuuuuuuuuuchas más gracias a quienes comentan! **

**Nos vemos, esperemos, muy pronto! ^^**

**P.S: CASI LO OLVIDO! El tema del principio, de la conversación de Scorpius con Rose, es de Simple Plan... y se llama "What if"... un EXCELENTE tema, lo adoro con toda mi alma, y fue la inspiración para esa escena... ahora sí publico, nos vemos !  
**


	15. CXV Bushes&Talks

—Bienvenidos. Esta noche se conmemora, una vez más, los años de paz. Espero que todos disfruten de un buen momento y, sobre todo, una noche armoniosa.

Con eso la profesora McGonagall hizo una señal y la música suave y tranquila de la orquesta inundó el lugar. Como siempre, se comenzaría con un cóctel para luego dar paso al Baile en sí. Rose y Scorpius se acercaron de inmediato a la mesa de los dulces, donde la pelirroja sacó un chocolate con mousse de chocolate. Le dio un par de mordiscos hasta que Scorpius, levemente sonrojado, se le acercó a la mejilla y le sacó un poco de chocolate que había quedado ahí, en la comisura con los labios. El beso tuvo algo de sensual, lo suficiente como para que la niña se sonrojara de inmediato pero, entretenida, le siguiera el juego a su acompañante.

—¡Rose!

Por supuesto, la magia tenía que ser interrumpida. James se acercó con su pareja, quien estaba un poco obnubilada por ser la acompañante del mayor de los hermanos Potter. El joven miró a su prima con una ceja alzada, mientras ella retiraba delicadamente su mano de la cintura de su novio y la fijaba en la mano de éste.

—Hola, primo…

—Rosie, Scorpius, ella es Amanda Wordricht, de Ravenclaw.

—Mucho gusto, Amanda.

—Hola…

Era una muchacha preciosa, claramente. Alta, apenas un poco más baja que James, y de cabello rubio intenso. Conversaron un poco mientras James le enviaba una mirada de advertencia al rubio, quien se debatía entre la arrogancia propia de su sangre y el respeto que le merecía el primo de su novia… mal que mal, James Potter había sido el primero en apoyarlos cuando decidieron comenzar su relación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harán ahora?

—Quiero probar esos pastelitos de chocolate —la pelirroja miró a su novio con cara de cordero degollado, y el rubio le sonrió con ternura. James los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada y le sonrió imperceptiblemente a su prima.

—De acuerdo… nosotros iremos a saludar a unas amigas de Amanda. ¡Nos vemos luego!

La pareja se alejó, bajo la atenta mirada de Agatha. La rubia miraba con odio a la otra rubia, a esa que iba colgada del brazo de _su_ Jamie… por supuesto, ella también estaba despampanante y, sin duda, se vanagloriaba de ello. A su lado, como siempre, apocada, estaba Abigail, quien también miraba a James con anhelo patente… se asombraba de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón y, por supuesto, también se asombraba de lo bien que podía actuar. Porque lo que ella sentía iba más allá del fanatismo que había sentido antes… ahora le caía bien, lo conocía.

—_Yo creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta lo duro que es ser "el hijo de". Tanto para mí como para mis hermanos, mis primos o algunos amigos… somos los hijos de la Guerra, de los Héroes… eso el resto de la gente no lo comprende._

—_Pero debe ser maravilloso… lo han tenido todo. Tu papá es el jefe de departamento más joven en la historia, y fue quien derrotó a ya-sabes-quién… _

—_Sí, paparazzis tratando de saber qué desayunamos y gente que se te acerca sólo para conocer a la leyenda viviente que es tu padre. No, Abby, no es maravilloso. Es agotador. Mi familia, en sí, es una familia normal… mi mamá nos regaña si tenemos problemas en el colegio, mi papá va al Quidditch con nosotros. Las leyendas que han creado a nuestro alrededor son absurdas… molesto a mis hermanos, los cuido y jamás he soñado con mi hermana, al menos no de la manera que dijo Corazón de Bruja el año pasado._

—_Ahh… lo recuerdo._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Habían reído juntos de ese rumor francamente absurdo, en los momentos de complicidad robados al sueño, y le había servido para conocer _realmente_ a James Potter… ese James que adoraba a sus hermanos y a sus primos, que se sentía responsable de ellos; ese James que rompía las reglas porque quería, no porque quisiera rivalizar con la fama de su familia; ese James que no se había enamorado, y de quien sus numerosas historias eran gracias a un espíritu libre y mujeriego, y no por traumas de su niñez. Ese James Potter que a ella la había cautivado más que la pálida imagen que Agatha idolatraba.

Pero aún así no se atrevía a decirlo. No se había atrevido a invitarlo o a dejarse invitar… no, había ido con un chico que Agatha le había encontrado, un chico que a ella francamente no le gustaba, y que no dejaba de mirarla como un bicho raro. A pesar de no llevar ninguno de los signos de su _afición muggle_, toda la escuela sabía que ella era _particular_.

Particular… una perfecta palabra para definirla.

Siguió mirando disimuladamente hacia donde James estaba, hasta que se encontró con Rose quien la miró altanera. Por supuesto que se creía más que ella, estaba con el chico que quería y sabía que Abigail no… la rata de biblioteca había conseguido al príncipe.

Rose se sonrió un poco cuando sintió la mirada de Abigail, y se apretó al lado de Scorpius como diciendo "Sí, es mío, ¡JA!"… tenía derecho a ser un poco mala. Pero sólo un poco, se dijo con otra sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo pasteles de chocolate; mal que mal, no debía saturar su lista de pecados.

Algunas parejas habían comenzado a bailar ya al ritmo un poco más animado de la Orquesta, entre ellos Giovanni y Lily. Rose se alegró de ver a su prima con una gran sonrisa en los labios, los ojos brillantes… y se alegró aún más al ver que Giovanni miraba fijamente a su compañera, conversando con ella y, en definitiva, siendo la pareja que se esperaba que fuera. El resultado era obvio, Lily era muy feliz.

Albus también estaba pendiente de su hermanita, e Isabella se reía delicadamente de la preocupación de su amigo.

—No seas tonto, Giovanni no se la va a comer.

—No es que desconfíe de ti, tú confías en él… yo no desconfío de ti, desconfío de él.

—¡Basta! —Más risas ante la expresión apenada de Albus—. No te enredes, te entiendo. Pero Giovanni es inofensivo, no le hará daño.

—Eso lo dices tú porque confías en él.

—Eso lo digo yo porque tengo dos dedos de frente. Albus, ¿De verdad crees que Giovanni haría algo impropio contigo y James en la misma fiesta? Además del resto de tus primos, amigos… no creo que sea lo más cuerdo. Los que no están aquí llegarán sólo para sacarle las entrañas.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

Ambos chicos estaban parados cerca de la mesa de bocadillos salados. Isabella miraba, aunque fuera imposible, aún más que su acompañante. No lo podía creer, definitivamente no lo podía creer… estaba tan feliz de estar con Albus, tan estúpidamente feliz, era un chico amable y gentil con ella, además de divertido y bastante guapo… pero no, ella se amargaba porque Giovanni también estaba con una chica preciosa, divertida y… sí, le molestaba.

—No, no me molesta… honestamente, creo que Giovanni es capaz de cuidarse solo. Y, como tú dijiste, yo confío en él.

Albus miró atentamente a su amiga. Le sacaría la verdad esa noche, estaba seguro de eso. Había hablado con Scorpius, quien le había contado de esa pelea que había escuchado entre Isabella y Scorpius. Claro, a Albus le interesaba saberlo… como nunca se interesaba en los chismes, le había dicho Scorpius con ironía.

El rubio, por su parte, también tenía la vista fija en su amiga Slytherin y su amigo Gryffindor. Le parecía rara la amistad de ellos dos pero, por sobre todo, estaba seguro que Albus lograría averiguar algo… tenía esa maldita cualidad de inspirar confianza en las personas, y estaba seguro que Isabella no sería la excepción a esa regla.

Al final, se estaba volviendo tan entrometido como su amigo, se dijo con un toque de frustración.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba…

—¿En Isabella?

—¿Cómo…? —El chico miró a su compañera, quien le sonrió de manera un poco rara.

—Scorpius, eres mi novio… estaré atenta de lo que haces siempre, aunque no lo creas. Hace rato que mirabas para allá, y como no creo que mires a mi primo…

—Sí, la miraba a ella. Me preocupa…

—¿Porque Giovanni vino con mi prima?

—Exacto… Giovanni vino con tu prima.

Rose no pudo evitar molestarse ante el comentario. Era su prima, estaba demasiado emocionada, y no quería pensar que era un error. No era justo para Lily.

—No es un error…

—No es justo para Isabella.

—¡Ella se lo dijo!

—Rose… ¿De verdad vamos a discutir por esto?

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco y se ruborizó ante la sonrisa irónica del rubio, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada. Se acercó a su novio y lo llevó delicadamente a la pista de baile. Como en muchas cosas, Scorpius era un buen bailarín. El año anterior le había comentado ruborizado que su madre le había enseñado a bailar, porque su padre era un negado para esas cosas. Por supuesto, la aristocrática señora Malfoy no estaría tranquila hasta saber que su hijo sabía bailar.

Y vaya que lo había conseguido.

A esas horas ya eran varias las parejas que estaban en la pista, bailando alegremente. Se había anunciado que efectivamente estaría uno de los grupos favoritos de James en Hogwarts, así es que el ambiente era más que nada expectante. Cada chica sonreía, cada chico era atento… una agradable reunión.

Nadie notaba las miradas furtivas de Abigail y James, quienes se observaban con un poco de curiosidad y otro poco de complicidad. Nadie notaba las miradas furtivas de Giovanni e Isabella, ni siquiera ellos mismos, ya que se estaban auto convenciendo que no se estaban mirando. Nadie notaba las miradas ligeramente descaradas que se lanzaban Rose y Scorpius mientras bailaban confundidos entre tantas otras parejas, perdidos de la vista, metidos en sus propia burbuja.

Nadie notó que Albus e Isabella desaparecían, sólo el italiano quien simplemente apretó un poco más fuerte la cintura de su acompañante, quien se ruborizó de inmediato y sonrió. En esa sonrisa Giovanni vio un pequeño error, pero comenzó a conversar con ella para tratar de enmendarlo.

Albus e Isabella, por otro lado, se escabulleron por la puerta de Roble hacia los terrenos. No es que estuvieran vedados, pero sabían que los profesores no los dejarían estar afuera demasiado tiempo.

—Así es que Giovanni y yo nos escabullimos juntos… odiaba saltarme clases, pero con él era hasta divertido. Nos íbamos al mundo _muggle_ y jugábamos vídeo juegos o comíamos chatarra.

—Son amigos desde hace tiempo, ¿Verdad? ¿Con Giovanni?

—Dos años… dos largos años.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Más que a ninguno. Es como mi hermano.

—Suerte que no lo es, ¿Verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? —La italiana se puso a la defensiva, mientras Albus la miraba con sus conclusiones en la punta de la lengua.

—Te gusta, Isabella. No le quitaste los ojos de encima en toda la noche, y él tampoco. Suerte que mi hermana es bastante distraída, porque sino esto le habría dolido.

—Por supuesto, si al fin tiene lo que quiere.

Albus no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su amiga. Era rabia, rabia pura la que desprendía cada poro de su cuerpo. La observó en silencio respirar dos veces, tranquilizar la expresión y la mirada, y luego retomar el control completo de sí misma para poder comenzar a hablar.

—Fue hace tiempo, hará un año. Ninguno de los dos aceptó lo que nos pasaba, eran demasiadas las veces que lo habíamos negado como para asumirlo en frente de nuestros amigos, nuestras familias. Era algo que simplemente ocurría, con más frecuencia de la que debería, pero que ocurría. Una _situazione senza soluzione_, como se diría en mi tierra. No queríamos que el mundo se enterara, pero no hacíamos nada para detenerlo.

—¿Y qué pasó cuando llegaron a Hogwarts?

—Fuimos cautelosos. Tanto que ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta. Sin embargo… yo comencé a dudar. ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes?... ¿Qué éramos? Comencé a cuestionarme y a cuestionarlo, y terminamos discutiendo… siempre hemos discutido, por supuesto, pero jamás así.

—Como cuando Scorpius los vio.

—Exacto… fue atroz pedirle un tiempo, que me dejara pensar. No tuve opción, pero tampoco podía alejarme de él, me hacía mal… ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Lo amo demasiado como para abandonarlo, y sé que no es lo correcto.

—¿Lo… amas?

La muchacha se percató de la intención de Albus, totalmente ajena a la propia pero que daba lugar a todo ese planteamiento.

—No sé si lo amo. Lo quiero, demasiado, y me gusta… y hiervo de rabia al verlo con otra chica, pero eso es en parte porque a la _disgraziata_ que lo haga sufrir sería capaz de matarla…

—Jeje… o sea que lo quieres, pero no te has dado cuenta… o no quieres aceptarlo aún.

Isabella vio el razonamiento de Albus… claro frente a sus ojos, pero aún poco dispuesta a aceptarlo. A pesar de lo que pasaba entre ellos, su mente se rehusaba a verse a sí misma y a Giovanni como una pareja.

Iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un ruido cerca de ellos. Pisadas. Como un acto reflejo, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada contra las reglas, atrajo a Albus detrás de unos arbustos y, en el mayor de los silencios, vieron pasar al altivo James Potter… ¿Con una morena?

—Albus —Isabella apenas podía contener la risa, sorprendida casi hasta el punto de casi olvidar su charla anterior—. ¿Que ella no es Abigail, la compañera de tu prima?

El ojiverde no pudo contestar. Y menos cuando su hermano se detuvo justo frente a ellos, le sonrió amablemente a su compañera, le acarició la cara y le robó un beso tan efímero que, por lo mismo, a ambos les costó creerlo.

.

—Por favor, no vayas a arruinar esta noche.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo.

—¡Estábamos conversando! ¡Lily se separó de nosotros cinco minutos!

—¿Y por qué te decía que lo acompañaras afuera?

—Yo… —la pelirroja dudó por primera vez. No podía decirle a Scorpius que querían ir a espiar qué tanto hacían Albus y la italiana afuera, en los terrenos. No podía decirle que Giovanni estaba preocupado, y menos podía decirle que creía que estaba celoso.

—¿Rose…?

—Estás siendo un imbécil, Scorpius.

Gracias a Merlín, nadie estaba prestando atención a la discusión. El grupo de rock que a James tanta ilusión le hacía estaba tocando sus mejores y más movidos temas, mientras los chicos enloquecían frente al escenario. Rose y Scorpius estaban un poco más alejados, pendientes sólo de ellos.

—Quizá yo soy un imbécil, pero ese idiota estaba coqueteando contigo y tú no hacías nada por evitarlo.

—Claro, porque soy una completa arrastrada, igual que tus compañeras Slytherin, ¿Verdad?

—Estás saliéndote de la discusión, Rose —El chico trató de imponer un poco de tranquilidad en su tono, pero no lo consiguió. Seguía sonando terriblemente enojado.

—No. Tú ves cosas donde no las hay, Scorpius.

—Entonces explícame.

—No. Estoy harta de tus celos infundados. Me tienes harta, Malfoy.

La pelirroja dio la media vuelta y salió, enfurecida, a los terrenos, realmente sin pensar con claridad. Sólo tenía en mente el rostro enfadado de Scorpius, extrañamente vulnerable, enojada con él por ser tan imbécil, y con ella misma por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de dejar de hablarle a todo ser viviente masculino del planeta con tal de no ver esa mirada en sus ojos de nuevo. Sabía que era una pelea, que la superarían, que no era tan grave… pero se sentía tan aburrida, tan hastiada.

—Rose.

—¡Giovanni!

El ojiverde le dio un beso gentil en la mano, mientras le ponía su capa sobre el delicado vestido y la llevaba cerca de unos arbustos para poder resguardarse un poco del viento helado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—¿Discutieron?

—Scorpius es un enorme imbécil, y lo odio por eso, pero…

—Pero es tu novio, y son esos detalles los que te divierten y te mueven a seguir con él. ¿No es así?

—Giovanni… ¿No es lo que sientes por Isabella?

El chico cerró un momento los ojos.

—_¿Te gusta alguien más?_

—_Sí._

—_Entiendo… de todas maneras, fue la más hermosa y divertida de las noches. Muchas gracias._

—_Eres preciosa, Lily… sé que el próximo año vendrás con el adecuado._

—_Tú eras el adecuado para hoy… me divertí mucho, fue una noche perfecta. Descansa, Giovanni._

Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta que los ojos de Rose estaban fijos en él, azules y profundos. Se sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era Malfoy, y también se sonrió cuando recordó los ojos café de Isabella. A pesar de lo mal que esas dos se llevaban, si fueran un poco más perspicaces se darían cuenta de lo parecidas que eran.

—Un poco. Pero eso no es lo importante. Supongo que ya no podremos alcanzar a tu primo y a _Bella_.

—También lo dudo…

—Gracias, Rose. Gracias por estar aquí —El chico le acarició la mejilla con una ternura que era rara en él, pero que existía. Ella acomodó su rostro al del chico, sonriendo también con tranquilidad.

—A ti también, Giovanni… gracias por estar aquí.

Se abrazaron, volviendo al castillo, sin ser conscientes del par de sujetos que los miraba con la boca abierta. Albus Potter no podía decir palabra, tan ocupado estaba analizando a su prima; la escena en sí era desconcertante, Rose no era del estereotipo de "infiel"… ¿Entonces? Sin embargo, cuando Albus la vio sonreír lo supo, supo que Rosie lo apreciaba como amigo, y que ese abrazo y la caricia en la mejilla no significaban nada más. Sin embargo, cuando el chico se iba a dar vuelta para decírselo a su compañera… ella ya no estaba.

Se levantó, asustado, y fue hacia el Castillo, haciendo todo el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin y rogando encontrarla en el camino. Confiaba en que su amiga había vuelto al castillo y no se había ido a meter a los terrenos, el Baile estaba por terminar. Ya de vuelta en el vestíbulo se encontró con la compañera de Isabella, Helena, quien iba de la mano con su pareja y lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Volviendo después de dejar a tu pareja, Albus?

—¿Perdona?

—No te preocupes, Isabella me vino a decir que iría a acostarse, estaba cansada. Costumbre extraña de esa niña, avisar lo que va a hacer…

—Sí, extraña… descansa.

Muy amigo era de Scorpius, pero no confiaba en los Slytherin, y la mirada fría de Helena lo asustaba un poco. Por lo menos Isabella había vuelto a su habitación, eso sí le creía… pero no como para enviarle un mensaje que podía terminar convertido en un chisme entre su prima y Giovanni… no era tan imbécil.

Y hablando de imbéciles…

—¡James!

* * *

**N/A:**

**Woooooooooooooow... tengo que admitirlo... estoy MUERTA... son las 2.45AM... sé que este capítulo es corto, pasan muchas cosas y... bueno... les debo muchas explicaciones.**

**Primero, si alguien sigue leyendo esto... lo lamento, lo lamento demasiado... las excusas son las de siempre, primero fue la universidad y, si me lee alguien de Chile, sabrá que estamos en movilizaciones en pos de una educación decente, lo que me significó volver a mi casa... en fin... pasaron demasiadas cosas... no tengo perdón ni de Merlín, ni de Dios ni de nadie... **

**Mención honrosa... Caro! Tu rr fue una real bofetada, de verdad... espero, honestamente, que sigas leyendo... este capítulo no habría salido tan rápido si la sensación de culpa causada por tu rr no hubiera sido tan acuciante. El capi es para ti, espero de corazón que te haya gustado...**

**Carolina, Alfy-Malfoy, Maane deLaasa... no puedo agradecerles haber leído y comentado, y mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora... **

**El capi... ehm... queda la crema xD... desde un principio fue pensado así, que en el Baile quedara el descalabro xD... ahora no puedo decir más, veremos en el próximo capítulo si pasa algo interesante xD...**

**Ideas! A quien quiera aportar para el fict, gustosa escucharé propuestas :D... ahora, si me disculpan, tengo ke ir a dormir... mi novio vendrá a verme mañana, y tengo ke despertar temprano... ya hasta abrevio, imagínense.**

**! Los amoooo... y no, no dejaré la historia botada... así me demore, pero espero no volver a tener un retraso tan vergonzoso como el de este capi... en mi vida...**

**Jaa-ne! Los amooo!**


	16. CXVI Aftershock

El día después de una fiesta era bastante notorio: el Castillo casi en completo silencio, el desayuno servido tarde, las caras adormiladas y… algunos felices, otros tristes, otros simplemente cansados.

Los hermanos Potter, extrañamente, habían despertado temprano. La noche anterior había sido ardua, pero habían aclarado muchas cosas: el asunto de James y Abigail a Albus le parecía francamente de terror, pero respetaba lo suficiente a su hermano como para no meterse. James sabía lo que hacía, y por qué lo hacía.

Eso no evitaba, sin embargo, su curiosidad.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo más extraño? Que… de verdad parecían…

—Cállate.

James sabía a lo que su hermano se refería, se lo había dicho la noche anterior. La ternura, conocerse… cosas que Albus había visto en sus primas, no en el mujeriego que tenía por hermano. Le parecía que James se preocupaba por Abigail, incluso en eso de guardar el secreto y no jactarse de ello por todas partes… James lo hacía por ella, no por él.

—¿Y? ¿De verdad será un secreto?

—Preferimos mantenerlo así, Albus. Es mejor para los dos, y no es nada oficial. Es una… relación libre, diríamos.

—O sea que…

—Que te vuelvo a pedir que no digas nada, y que le digas a tu amiga Slytherin que también sea discreta.

—Honestamente, James, no creo que Isabella lo recuerde. No fue lo más interesante que vio anoche.

Ante la cara de pregunta de su hermano mayor, Albus le contó la escena que se había encontrado al volver al Castillo.

—Wow… pero tienes razón, Albus, Rose no es del tipo infiel. Es muy amiga del italiano, y, probablemente, estaban hablando de la italiana. Además, escuché que Rose y Scorpius pelearon en el Baile, a lo mejor por eso estaba con Montello.

—¿Pero no era que Giovanni estaba con Lily?

—Me estaba esperando cuando subí a mi cuarto. Ya tenía su pijama puesta. Dice que todo fue "simplemente perfecto" con Giovanni, que se sintió como una princesa de cuentos y que fue adorable en todo momento con ella.

—Me alegro, no tendré que ir a golpearlo tanto cuando lo encuentre.

—Tú eres amigo de él, ¿O no?

—Nos llevamos bien.

—Y fuiste con su amiga al baile, ¿Por qué?

—Ehm… Isabella, sí. Quería devolverse a su país, pero… al final igual tenía ganas de venir, y yo no tenía pareja, y decidí invitarla.

—¿Amigos?

—Nada más que amigos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, James, seguro… si fuera algo más te habría dicho. Eres el único que guarda secretos.

El mayor tuvo la decencia al menos de sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrado a guardarse secretos con su hermano que, además, era su mejor amigo. Con Fred era quien más afinidad tenía, pero Albus era su mejor amigo… su hermano.

Nunca más, se dijo. Nunca más le guardaría un secreto a su hermano.

Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a desayunar, aunque Albus ya se había dado una vuelta por ahí. Realmente, si se había encontrado con James era porque se había devuelto a dejar la capa a la Sala Común… hacía menos frío del que pensaba. Eran muy pocos los alumnos que se habían tomado la molestia de bajar a desayunar y, en cambio, la gran mayoría se había quedado durmiendo. Era un día brillante, señalador que estaban llegando a temporada estival. El mayor de los hermanos vio llegar a las lechuzas con el correo, aunque las que no encontraron a sus dueños dieron media vuelta y salieron por donde mismo. Recibió una carta de su mamá, y alcanzó a distinguir la lechuza de Rose salir de nuevo buscando a su dueña. Su prima aún no había bajado, pero miren quién se aparecía desde las mazmorras con la cara de tres metros.

—Disculpa, hermano.

El ojiverde se despidió de su hermano mayor con un ademán y se dirigió resueltamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Sin comentario alguno se sentó al lado de Scorpius y se sirvió una tostada con mermelada mientras esperaba que su amigo dijera algo.

—Tu prima es la persona más terca y… y…

—Sí. Esa es Rose.

Como Scorpius se negó a decir algo más y Albus no iba a jugar a las adivinanzas, ambos muchachos desayunaron en silencio —sí, Albus desayunó dos veces, y se sentía con ganas de una tercera—. Era día domingo, el sol brillaba con aparente fuerza, iba a hacer calor. Ambos muchachos caminaron sin rumbo después del desayuno, llegando a la orilla del lago.

—Discutí con tu prima anoche.

—Lo sé.

—Es una obstinada.

—Lo sé.

—Estoy loco por ella.

—Lo… ¿Ah?

—A pesar de la discusión de anoche… a pesar de todo. Rose es mi novia, y… Albus, estoy enamorado de tu prima. Amo a Rose Weasley.

El rubio se tomó la cabeza, y el silencio formó casi un vacío entre ellos. Albus se sentía un poco desconcertado, la confesión de Scorpius parecía sincera, _demasiado_ sincera. Quiso hacer un comentario al respecto, pero al final decidió omitirlo. Era su mejor amigo, pero… Rose seguía siendo su prima, prácticamente su hermana. Así es que, por eso, decidió mirar el problema de un punto de vista diferente.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Scorpius… ¿No crees que deberías arreglar el problema con Rose?

—Si voy ahora no sacaré nada, a menos que sea una pelea. Prefiero esperar. Además…

—Mira, Scor… yo sé que Montello no estaba coqueteando con ella. Los vi. Tengo la impresión que estaban buscando a Isabella, algo así entendí esta mañana cuando me lo encontré… tú sabes que su historia con Montello es… extraña.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Pero, de todas maneras, ¿Por qué…?

—¡Deja eso, Scorpius! Mi prima te adora, es la primera vez que la veo así en la vida. No lo arruines por celos estúpidos… ¿Realmente crees que mi prima sería capaz de hacerte eso?

La mirada seria de Albus se convirtió en una sonrisa media irónica mientras Scorpius enrojecía y miraba hacia otro lado.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Me parece.

El chico, orgulloso de sí mismo, se levantó y se dirigió a la Sala Común a buscar a Rosie. También tenía que hablar con ella, porque esa cabezota, como era, probablemente no escucharía a nadie más.

Además, estaba acostumbrado a ser quien arreglara los problemas entre sus dos mejores amigos, sobre todo porque eran las personas más tercas que conocía.

.

—Isabella.

—¡Giovanni! ¿Cómo te fue con tu_ signorina _anoche?

—No seas pesada. Ven aquí.

—¡No! Basta… quiero ir a estudiar, y tú no me dejas.

—No. No te suelto.

Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Giovanni ponía voz de cordero degollado y, peor, se sentía mal. Era su culpa. Sin embargo la imagen de él con Rose la noche anterior le volvió con toda la fuerza, el sentimiento de traición que, aunque en realidad no estuviera segura, la llenó en ese momento.

—Suéltame, Giovanni, o no respondo.

—No.

El chico no vio lo que se venía. Pensó que sería como las otras veces, no se imaginó que la muchacha sacaría la varita.

—¡Repulso!

—¡Giovanni!

Ante la mirada atónita de James y Rose, que iban camino a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para la pelirroja, Isabella miró a su compañero levantarse sin siquiera mover un músculo. En realidad, el hechizo no había sido muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el chico se golpeara contra la pared del pasillo. Rose corrió de inmediato a ver a su amigo y, atónita, volvió a mirar a su compañera, quien simplemente los miró y, murmurando algunas palabras en italiano, siguió su camino.

—Giovanni… Giovanni, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No me pegó con toda su fuerza, de hecho, creo que lo hizo con más fuerza de la que quería hacerlo. Nunca se ha podido controlar.

—Pero, pero… ¿Qué pasó? Debieras acusarla, está prohibido usar magia en los pasillos y, peor, atacar a un compañero.

—Déjala, se le va a pasar. Es normal que esté enojada.

—¿¡Es normal!

—Sí… nos vio anoche en los terrenos, se pasó todas las películas del mundo y no quiere admitirlo. ¿A que es terca?

James y Rose no podían creer con la calma que se estaba tomando el ataque Giovanni. Si fuera por ellos, hubieran devuelto el ataque de inmediato.

—Insisto que estás loco para aguantar algo así.

—No, estoy bien. Y la misma _Bella_ me dio una poción para cuando pasan estas cosas, es un analgésico. Iré a mi habitación, me lo tomaré y estaré bien en dos minutos.

—Te acompañamos.

—No, no es necesario, Rose.

—¡Giovanni! —El chico se detuvo, mirando con cuidado a su amiga, quien suspiró antes de hablar—. Tú… ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no me hiciera el tonto, que sabía qué había pasado. Ignórala, se le va a pasar, ella es así. Además, si es por ti que tengo que recibir esa paliza, que así sea.

El italiano miró a su compañera y le guiñó un ojo mientras ambos primos lo miraban boquiabiertos. Les daba un poco de miedo, en realidad, la relación que tenían ellos dos. El italiano hizo un último ademán y se alejó de sus compañeros, quienes se miraban aún asustados.

—¿Estás segura que estará bien?

—No sabes lo que he visto, James. A veces se gritan unas cosas, y después andan como si nada. Tienen una relación particular, y si es verdad que Isabella nos vio anoche… me imagino que tiene razones para actuar así.

—¿Tienen algo?

—Quizá, no estoy segura. Giovanni no se ha involucrado con nadie en estos meses, y ella menos. Aunque de ella no me sorprende, es demasiado…

—Rose, te estás juntando mucho con Agatha. Ya estás chismeando sobre los demás.

—¡No es eso! Es que…

—No te sonrojes, Rosie. Sabes que no va en serio.

El chico miró a su prima quien, sonrojada, comenzó a caminar al Gran Comedor. James ya había desayunado, pero, aunque ella no tenía hambre, su primo la había obligado a bajar y alimentarse. Maldito apetito Weasley, se decía la muchacha, ya que, si bien su vida no giraba en torno a la comida, sí formaba parte casi esencial de ella.

El chico se sentó junto a su prima, vigilándola con el rabillo del ojo mientras ella se preparaba unas frutas y unas tostadas. Cruzó miradas ligeramente con Abigail, quien se sonrojó un poco y volvió a su plato, y luego vio la mesa de Slytherin, donde su hermano conversaba tranquilamente con Scorpius. Ya Rose le había dado detalles de la discusión con el chico y James, aunque con ganas de golpearlo, había decidido no meterse. Era su prima, y por ende tenía que resolver las cosas… ahora, si fuera al revés y ella fuera la acusadora, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo, se dijo con una sonrisa mientras su hermano le dirigía un gesto.

—Albus está desayunando, de nuevo. ¿Ese niño nunca se harta?

—Con qué cara, James, si tú también estás desayunando de nuevo —La muchacha miró maliciosa la rebanada de tostada que el chico estaba por echarse a la boca.

—Pero yo conservo mi línea… él está gordo.

—¡James!

La muchacha irrumpió en risas, ya que si buscabas el antónimo de "Gordo" en el diccionario aparecía Albus Severus Potter.

Estaba riendo con su primo cuando volvió a mirar a la mesa Slytherin. Ahí estaba su novio, muy cabeza junta con la italiana. Sintió la sangre Weasley subirle por el cuello, pero se mordió la lengua y se quedó sentada. Recordaba cuando su madre le contaba de los celos casi irracionales de su padre, esos que tanto le costó dominar, y con mayor razón se contuvo… ya había probado lo que pasaba cuando eran los celos y no ella quienes hablaban.

—Tienes que hablar con él, Rosie.

—Lo sé —Suspiró, y luego miró a su primo con la ceja alzada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo eres el maduro?

—Prima, no me insultes. Yo no maduro, sólo tengo un buen sentido que a veces me sirve.

—Eres despreciable, James Potter…

—¡Sí, ella tiene razón, eres despreciable!

El Gran Comedor en pleno, con la concurrencia cada vez mayor que tenía, dio vuelta sus cabezas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la Ravenclaw que había acompañado a James la noche anterior y de la que Rose apenas podía recordar la casa estaba de pie con cara de ponerse a llorar, con sus perfectas mejillas rojas de ira y el pelo alborotado.

—Ahm… ¿Disculpa?

—¡Desapareciste anoche, James Potter! ¡Me dejaste sola, absolutamente sola!

—Ehm… ¿No te quedaste con tu compañero de casa?

—¡Sólo me pidió un baile! ¡Le dije que no porque estabas conmigo! ¡Y desapareciste para estar con la rara de Gryffindor!

—¿Qué?

Si James se lo había tomado bien y casi a la broma en un principio, ahora estaba serio y miraba a la rubia como si estuviera a nada de silenciarla. Rose veía la escena en silencio, en shock. ¿La rara de Gryffindor? Sólo una chica tenía ese apodo y… sólo había sido una vez, ¿Verdad? ¡Sólo una vez!

—Amanda, cállate. Vamos a discutir esto en privado, por favor.

—¿Por qué, Jamsie? ¿Te da asco que sepan con la clase de calaña que estás involucrado? ¿Te da miedo que sepan que te revolcaste con esa…?

—¡Silencio!

Sí. El chico Potter había enarbolado su varita contra una dama y ahora la sacaba del brazo del Gran Comedor, susurrándole a su prima que la vería luego. La pelirroja estaba casi aturdida, y su instinto familiar la llevó a girar la cabeza justo donde estaba Abigail. Las ganas de ir y gritarle en la cara qué le había hecho a su primo fueron apremiantes, pero luego recordó que James había sido el más abierto y el más apoyador cuando ella misma había iniciado su relación con Scorpius, no tenía por qué juzgarlo… aunque la involucrada fuera la bruja esa de Abigail.

Tenía que hablar con su primo.

—No lo molestes, Rosie. Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

Albus la jaló hacia el lado contrario, los terrenos. Caminaron en silencio un par de minutos, el chico pensando en cómo abordar el tema y ella aún procesando lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, también supo qué tema querría tratar su primo, así es que se adelantó a eso.

—Scorpius es demasiado celoso, ¿Verdad?

—Rosie…

—No vas a abogar por él, Albus, no esta vez. Scorpius está loco si cree que esto se puede solucionar así de fácil.

—Él no me pidió que viniera.

—Sé que no te lo pidió.

—Tampoco sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

—Sé que no lo sabe, estaría aquí deteniéndote.

—Tampoco…

—¡Ya, si ya sé, Albus! ¡Pero el rubio de pacotilla que tienes de mejor amigo arruinó una noche que se supone debía ser inolvidable! ¡Fue el caballero más atento y luego el idiota más insensato del mundo!

—Él te quiere, Rosie… entiéndelo. No está acostumbrado a estas situaciones, y Montello…

—Giovanni no tiene nada que ver en esto, es un problema de Scorpius. Dile que cuando esté listo, que me busque y hablaremos… pero ya no tenemos once años para que andes en medio de nosotros, Albus. Eres mi primo, te amo, y no quiero discutir contigo también. Ya suficiente tengo con mi novio.

—Ok, te entiendo… dejemos esto hasta aquí.

La muchacha miró enfadada a su primo, quien le devolvió el gesto amenazante. Se miraron así un par de minutos, para luego estallar en risas. Se sentaron, aún riendo, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Estuvieron en silencio, mirando el Lago y a los terrenos que ya contaban con un par de personas. Albus tuvo tiempo de pensar en su hermano, y preguntarse cómo le habría ido con la Ravenclaw… hasta que Rose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasó con Isabella anoche?

—¿Qué? —El chico miró curioso a su prima—. ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Me preocupa… por Giovanni.

—¡Albus, Albus! ¡Iré a montar a Winter!

La italiana salió de la cabaña de Hagrid, con una enorme sonrisa y agitada. Albus, que la conocía mejor, notó que tenía la nariz levemente roja y los ojos también.

—¿Isabella?

—Hagrid me dio permiso luego de que Winter se coma su desayuno.

—¡Que bueno! ¿Puedo mirar?

—¡Claro!

Ambos muchachos se sonrieron efusivamente y siguieron su conversación sobre Winter y los hipogrifos en general. Rose hizo un par de aportes esporádicos, la pregunta que le había hecho a Albus se había respondido por sí misma: era como ver a Albus con la tía Luna cuando hablaban de esas criaturas en las que nadie más creía. A Albus siempre le habían gustados las criaturas, cuando entró a Hogwarts se convirtió muy rápido en el favorito de tío Neville, ya que la Herbología era su pasión más amada. Luego en tercero Hagrid le tomó aún más cariño del que le tenía —cada vez que lo veía lloraba porque le recordaba a un Harry más joven—, ya que el muchacho destacó rápidamente en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Tía Luna y su esposo siempre lo habían ayudado con esa afición, le daban libros adelantados y lo llevaban a algunas expediciones que tenían, las menos peligrosas; de hecho, el chico tenía comprometida a su tía que lo llevarían a una expedición que tenían programada para el verano. De todas maneras, por ahí partía la amistad que compartían con Isabella, al parecer tenían intereses en común; la niña se había encariñado muy rápido con el hipogrifo de Hagrid.

—¿Y tú qué crees, Rose?

La pregunta de Isabella quedó en el aire, ya que Rose no había prestado atención a los últimos diez minutos de conversación.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, no te preocupes. ¡Hagrid!

El anciano semigigante miró a la puerta de su cabaña, donde los tres habían estado a punto de golpear antes de darse cuenta que estaba entre sus calabazas junto a Winter. Se levantó y saludó a Albus y a Rose con la misma emoción de siempre, y le hizo un gesto a Isabella para que se acercara al hipogrifo. La niña miró fijamente al animal, aún temblando un poco, y él dobló las patas en señal de aceptación. Contenta ella se acercó y comenzó a acariciarlo debajo del cuello; a pesar de ser casi un pichón, Winter ya casi había alcanzado su tamaño adulto, y sus músculos jóvenes estaban ansiosos de probarse.

—Hagrid… ¿Ya?

—Si tú quieres, Isabella.

La muchacha casi saltaba de la emoción, aunque sabía que tenía que controlarse para no poner nervioso al joven hipogrifo. Los primos la miraban con el corazón apretado; ambos habían escuchado cómo Harry contaba la historia de su primera montura en un hipogrifo y… no fue precisamente tranquilizador.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Isabella?

—Claro que sí, siempre he querido hacerlo, desde que escuché de los hipogrifos. Casi morí cuando Hagrid dijo que tenía uno, fue impresionante.

—Isabella supo hacer su trabajo. Creo que Winter confía en ella casi tanto como en mí, ha venido casi todos los días… lo alimenta, lo ha bañado, lo cuida.

—En casa tenemos un perro… me recuerda a este _idiota_, son igual de adorables.

—Siempre quise un perro, pero a mi mamá no le gustan y mi papá no los entiende… dice que no tiene sentido tener un animal que no presta utilidad, y más encima no tiene una jaula.

—A tía Hermione le gustan los gatos, ¿Verdad?

—Sí… aún llora a su Crookshanks.

Rose y Albus se quedaron callados ante una señal de Hagrid, quien le dio una palmada a Winter y le dio una vaga señal de apoyo a la jinete mientras remontaban vuelo. Para Isabella fue como montar en escoba por primera vez, tuvo que comenzar de a poco ya que tanto ella como Winter estaban nerviosos.

—¡Cuidado, Isabella!

El grito de Albus logró ponerla un poco más nerviosa ante una maniobra arriesgada de su montura, pero el hipogrifo reaccionó bien y recuperó la estabilidad casi de inmediato.

.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—No te exaltes, Scorpius… fue bastante básico, pero con un poco más de práctica sé que lograremos entendernos mejor con Winter.

—Bella… te tiró al suelo a tres metros.

—¡Se asustó!

La chica estaba en la enfermería. Albus y Rose la habían llevado ahí por insistencia de Hagrid, a pesar de que ella dijo cien veces que estaba perfectamente. Albus le había avisado a Scorpius, quien estaba en el Gran Comedor, y ahora ahí estaban los tres.

—O sea que, terca, lo intentarás de nuevo.

—¡Claro! Fue maravilloso, ¿Verdad, Albus?

—Yo creo que deberías darle un descanso, Isabella, Winter se veía bastante alterado.

—Donde ustedes gritaron. No debieron hacerlo.

—Terca…

—¡_Bella_!

El acento de Giovanni se marcaba más cuando discutía o cuando se alteraba de algún modo. Sin mirar a nadie el chico se acercó a la cama donde estaba su compañera, mientras Albus jalaba a Scorpius fuera de la habitación.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Isabella…

—Cualquier cosa me avisas.

La última frase de Scorpius estuvo marcada por la amenaza velada hacia Giovanni, quien educadamente lo ignoró. Estaban en silencio cuando el Gryffindor y el Slytherin cerraron la puerta.

—Scorpius.

La voz seria de su novia sacó su mente casi de inmediato de lo que podría estar pasando dentro de la Enfermería. Claro, ese tono significaba sólo una cosa:

—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**N/A**

**Aclárenme... ¿Me demoré menos o más?**

**Hola a todos! Ehm... bueno... este capi lleva al menos una semana en "las últimas frases", así es que les ruego compasión... entre _tratar_ de estudiar, mi casa, mi novio, mi madre... han sido días difíciles ¬¬... peeeeeeeero, no les hablaré de eso, sino de que la Historia ya ta en capis finales... creo que ya les he dicho eso, pero ahora sí es en serio xD... **

**¿No les da miedo? A mí me aterroriza cuando escucho un "tenemos que hablar"...así es que los cuatro quedaron conversando... e Isabella tuvo su viaje en Hipogrifo... y... no sabemos qué pasó con James... chan chan! xD**

**Ok... yo? Sigo en paro, gracias por preguntar =D xD... y, como les he dicho anteriormente, mis musas se van cuando tengo tiempo libre ¬¬ xD... así es que... esperemos que el próximo salga pronto del horno xD...**

**Así es que... nos vemos pronto! Si es que hay alguien! xD... dejen comentarios, obvio... siempre es lo que se pide =D xd... bendiciones ! ^^**


	17. CXVII The End

—Sé que le dije a Albus que cuando estuvieras listo me buscaras, pero…

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—¿No te dijo?

—Ehm…

—No, claro… con lo de Isabella era obvio que lo olvidaría.

—Rose…

—Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. Quiero hablar de lo de anoche.

Habían bajado por un par de pasadizos que James le había enseñado a Rose en su primer año con la excusa de que "un día los necesitaría". Quizá no lo necesitaba, pero haría esto más rápido. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Scorpius, era día lunes y lo que menos quería era empezar la semana enfadada con él. Lo que sí quería era una muy buena explicación.

Llegaron a unas salas que jamás se ocupaban, en la parte norte del Castillo. Con su varita la niña limpió un par de mesas y se sentó ahí, frustrada. El chico se quedó de pie delante de ella, sabiendo que tenía que hablar pero no sabiendo qué.

¡Era realmente frustrante! Estaban acostumbrados a pelear desde que se conocieron, pero desde que habían comenzado su noviazgo las peleas eran más fuertes, duraban más, eran más incómodas.

Era más difícil.

Al final, los grandes enemigos de su relación no habían sido los rencores entre sus familias, eso lo habían podido superar sin mayores problemas. El real problema entre ellos eran sus temperamentos, sus silencios. Estaban acostumbrados a que Albus fuera el intermediario entre ellos, pero ahora no podía ser así… ¡Eran novios! Tenían que saber resolverlo solos…

Y no estaba funcionando.

Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos el uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, mirando al techo, rehuyendo, encontrando…

Con sus caracteres, uno tenía que explotar en algún momento, ¿O no?

—Rose.

—¿Qué?

—Lo lamento, de verdad. No fue tu culpa…

—No, Scorpius —La muchacha se puso aún más seria y lo miró de frente—. No necesito tus disculpas. Necesito una explicación.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo dártela.

—¿Qué…?

—No sé lo que pasó anoche, no sé lo que pasa. Sólo sé que…

—Celos, Scorpius, celos… necesito que pares con ellos.

—¿Celos?

—Sí, Scorpius. Celos.

La mirada azul de la niña estaba fría, fija en él. Scorpius se ruborizó ante la idea, pero alzó más la mirada. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Él, celoso? Era un Malfoy, por Merlín, él no sentía celos… aunque fuera por esa pelirroja que lo traía de cabeza desde hace poco más de un año.

Pero un verdadero Malfoy tenía el deber de negarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Yo no siento celos.

—¿Entonces lo de anoche qué fue?

—Rose, ¡Fue un descarado!

—¡Pero tú debieras confiar en mí! Está bien que en Giovanni no confíes… ¿Pero en mí? —El chico se quedó en silencio mirando a la chica, quien estaba simplemente furiosa. El carácter Weasley había salido en todo su esplendor—. Scorpius… ¿Confías en mí?

Y el silencio dolió.

No era que Scorpius dudara. No era que desconfiara de ella. No, por Merlín que no era eso. Pero cuando iba a contestarle ella ya se había dado la media vuelta y cerraba la puerta de un golpe fuerte. El chico salió de inmediato a buscarla, más sin embargo no la vio al salir. Seguramente había usado pasadizos, porque tampoco la vio cuando se asomó a los pasillos.

No era que no confiara en ella, maldición. Era que ella era demasiado importante, pero… si era tan importante, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían convivir en paz?

¿Por qué seguían peleando como si no pudieran entenderse?

¿Acaso no podían entenderse?

.

Era un insensato, un imbécil, un incipiente mastodonte que no era capaz de distinguir entre dos insignificantes colores… con su cabello engomado, poses estudiadas, inseguridad estúpida… porque todo esto tenía su razón de ser en esa inseguridad que tenía. No confiaba en ella porque no confiaba en sí mismo, sino no se explicaba; ¡Ella nunca le había dado motivos para que desconfiara! ¡Nunca! Y el otro ahí lloraba que Giovanni esto, y Giovanni aquello cuando el único problema era él, eran ellos. No habían dejado de discutir…

Y al otro día era su cumpleaños.

Era tan humillante que le daban ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. No lloraría por un bebé, y Scorpius en ese momento era un bebé. Un bebé grande y tonto que veía cosas donde no las había, y que a pesar de toda su arrogancia no era capaz de tener un poquito de confianza en sí mismo.

—Rose.

Podría ser cualquier persona. En realidad quería ver a Giovanni, en ese momento era el único amigo que tenía que no estaba relacionado directamente con Scorpius. Albus era su primo, su familia, pero también era el mejor amigo del bebé…

Pero esto, aparte de inesperado, era totalmente bienvenido.

—¡Mamá!

.

—Casi me mataste, _piccola_. Y luego casi te mataste tú.

—Eres un bebé, Giovanni. Además, no me dejabas de molestar.

—¿Te molesto?

—¿Ahora? Sí…

—¡Oye!

—Shh… cállate.

La italiana tomó a su compañero de un hombro y lo tiró de nuevo hacia la pared, pero esta vez con ella, como escondiéndose. Giovanni estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para ya preguntarle en serio por qué la violencia, cuando escuchó la voz airada de otro chico que iba pasando por el pasillo del frente, como si discutiera.

La italiana había salido bien rápido de la enfermería, una poción le había sanado el dolor y había prometido irse a su habitación a descansar. En vez de eso Giovanni se había visto arrastrado a los terrenos y, de pronto, a esconderse de la pareja que caminaba adelante. Estaba bastante descolocado, en realidad, pero cuando reconoció la voz se quedó muy quieto, moviéndose sólo cuando su amiga se dirigió sigilosa a seguirlos. James Potter iba junto a la muchacha que compartía habitación con Rose Weasley, la _strana_. Giovanni se guardó las preguntas para después y, curioso, observó el rostro enervado del Gryffindor.

—Mira, Abby…

—Si no puedes controlar a tus conquistas por mí bien… ¡Pero no me metas en problemas! ¡Quedamos que esto sería secreto y ahora tu _amiga_ lo divulgó… no sé qué va a pasar!

—No hablará más, Abby, lo sabes.

—Atacar a una dama no es demasiado Gryffindor, Potter.

—Abigail, basta. Lo hice para que dejara de hablar.

—¡Le borraste la memoria! ¡Ni siquiera sé si es legal!

Giovanni, todo un caballero, estuvo a punto de saltar a interpelar al pelinegro él mismo. Isabella aún se apretaba el labio, pero rápida agarró a su amigo del hombro y lo obligó a permanecer a su lado, en silencio.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Abby. No iba a permitir que siguiera insistiendo. Además, apenas se dio cuenta, y sigo siendo un despreciable para ella… sólo que no recuerda sobre ti.

—No me importa, no puedo creer que seas tan bajo.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Así es esto, Abby, y lamento si no te gusta. Sólo intentaba protegerte.

—No necesito tu protección, Potter. Nunca pensé que harías esto, es casi de risa.

Ella no se reía, claro. Isabella no pudo menos que admirar la manera de James de solucionar el problema: limpio, casi sin complicaciones… Giovanni estaba más del lado de Abigail, no podía creer que Potter hubiera levantado su varita en contra de una dama. De todas maneras, los italianos se quedaron mirando a sus compañeros, quienes seguían discutiendo.

—No, esto no está bien. Es mejor que dejemos de juntarnos, James…

—¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo supo una chica que ni siquiera lo recuerda?

—¡Pero quizá quién más sabe! No puedo arriesgarme así, no por…

—¿¡No por qué!

—No por ti.

En el tono de Abigail, Isabella pudo distinguir sus razones. Para nadie era un misterio la fama de James Potter, era un mujeriego que con suerte podía mantenerse en una misma relación un par de días. Nadie arriesgaría siquiera una amistad tan falsa como la que Abigail mantenía con su compañera, no por James Potter. Nadie que quisiera algo sincero. Quizá Abigail había superado la obsesión con el chico, pero había pasado a _quererlo_… por lo que él era. Y, porque lo quería, no necesitaba nada más de lo que había recibido. No iba a perder lo que tenía, porque al final lo perdería a él también.

—Lo siento, James. Pero no eres capaz de comprometerte, y yo creo que no estoy dispuesta a eso. _Sayonara_.

El chico había estado lo suficiente con ella como para saber que ese era un adiós. Y un adiós definitivo.

.

—Tuve que venir por un asunto del ministerio. Y… porque quería preguntarte directamente cómo te había ido ayer. El año pasado me conformé con la carta y…

—Mamá… está bien. Siéntate. Tengo mucho que contarte.

A lo mejor a Rose le hastiaba que la compararan con su madre —los TIMO estaban tan cerca que seguía poniéndola histérica cualquier mención al excelente rendimiento que Hermione Granger había tenido en su quinto año—, pero eso no significaba que su relación con ella no fuera fluida. Eran madre e hija, y la personalidad de Hermione la hacía muy llegada a sus hijos, sobre todo cuando éstos tenían un problema. Claro, siempre y cuando el problema no fuera con ella. Podía tener un temperamento de lo más terrible cuando era desobedecida.

Le contó todo. Lo hermoso de la noche anterior, y el problema que había tenido después con Scorpius, y sus dudas acerca de si el chico confiaba en ella o no. Cuando su madre la abrazó se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y, por una vez, se puso a llorar en los brazos de ella, dejando de fingir que no le importaba y que era despreciablemente fuerte… porque le dolía. Hermione simplemente sonrió, enternecida por ver a su hija llorar por primera vez por amor. Ella tenía quince también cuando lloró por primera vez, en ese lejano Baile de Navidad, y también fue por la desconfianza de Ron, por sus celos. Pero también había sido por la indecisión del chico, y porque era lo suficientemente inmaduro como para no darse cuenta que la quería. Scorpius no era así, se había atrevido con Rose, le había pedido que fuera su novia… quizá no fuera la persona más madura del mundo, pero sí era un chico, y tenía todo el derecho a equivocarse.

—¿Y este chico… Giovanni?

—No lo sé… debe andar por ahí…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nada, mamá. Nada… Giovanni es un gran amigo, pero hasta ahí. Quiero a Scorpius, lo quiero y eso no ha cambiado por muchas estupideces que haga.

—Me recuerdas a mí. Yo también decía lo mismo sobre tu padre.

A lo mejor no era tan malo parecerse a su mamá. Si ella tenía un matrimonio sólido y feliz con su papá, y pasó los mismos problemas que ella cuando niña… entonces a lo mejor su relación con Scorpius al menos podía durar un par de días.

Sobre todo si Scorpius parecía tan irremediablemente similar a su padre, pensó exasperada mientras su mamá sonreía

.

No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran dado vuelta hasta ese punto. Era imposible que no hubiera encontrado a Rose en todo el maldito castillo… ¡Hasta se había metido en la torre de Gryffindor gracias a la ayuda de Lily! Pero no, nada, absolutamente nada. Y vaya que era largo revisar ese castillo de arriba abajo, sobre todo consciente que su novia sabía varios pasadizos gracias a su primo mayor.

Cuando estaba cerca del vestíbulo, sin embargo, se encontró con la pareja de italianos quienes hablaban de un tema bastante seriamente. No lo miraron hasta que estuvieron a algo de un metro de él, e Isabella se mordió el labio, preocupada. Ella intentó hablar, pero el chico le ganó la palabra.

—Pensé que estarías en la Enfermería.

—Me dieron de alta…

—¿Has visto a Rose?

Nada más directo. La morena miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza, viendo directamente a su amigo italiano quien también negó. Sin embargo y cuando Scorpius había decidido seguir su camino, Giovanni le tocó el hombro y despidió a su compañera con unas palabras en italiano que el rubio, por falta de interés, ni siquiera trató de entender. Isabella le sonrió resignada a su amigo y, con un gesto, se despidió de ambos.

—Estaré en la biblioteca.

Se fue con paso rápido, y Giovanni tuvo la seguridad que no había pasado más allá del primer pasillo. Con lo curiosa que era, se quedaría a escuchar… pues bien, él no le quitaría el placer.

—No tengo nada con Rose, Scorpius. No tengo la intención siquiera de conquistarla. Ella es una muy buena amiga, es inteligente y divertida, y muy hermosa… pero es demasiado educada y buena para mí. Necesito a alguien más _macabro_, si entiendes lo que digo.

El rubio simplemente estaba sin palabras. Una cosa era que se lo dijera Rose, a la que estaba a punto de aguantarle _cualquier cosa_… ¿Pero ese italiano venido de nada? Se obligó, sin embargo, a respirar antes de hacer cualquier locura. No podía perder el tiempo ahora, necesitaba encontrar a Rose y arreglar las cosas.

—Es en serio… no quiero meterme entre ustedes, yo… yo tengo ya la persona para mí —Eso captó la atención del rubio y de la chica que escuchaba a "escondidas"—. Es preciosa, divertida, está bastante loca y… efectivamente, _e' piu macabra_…

—Es…

—Shh… ella lo sabe, pero es tan ciega que a veces se le olvida. Lamento… lamento todo este mal entendido con Rose, pero… ella te adora, y no creo que debas dejar que eso se pierda.

—Lo sé… por eso la estoy buscando.

—No la pierdas. Mujeres como esa no vas a encontrar, Rose es maravillosa.

—Y tú no dejes escapar a tu ma… eso. No sé pronunciarlo.

—No te preocupes.

—Scorpius.

La voz de la muchacha los sorprendió a ambos. Scorpius se sumergió de pronto en los ojos azules de la chica, mientras Giovanni sonreía y se alejaba. Tenía a una bruja terca que encontrar.

La muchacha tomó a Scorpius de la mano, suave y gentil, y lo llevó de nuevo afuera. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar, hasta que alcanzaron una vieja Haya que había cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaba atardeciendo, y había sido un día demasiado largo. Rose se sentía un poco soñolienta, pero se guardó el bostezo y miró a su novio, simplemente feliz de tenerlo ahí.

—Rose, yo… lo siento, no debí…

—Cálmate, Malfoy. Tengo algo qué decirte.

El chico la miró con la ceja alzada ante la sonrisa de ella. Rose se acurrucó al lado de Scorpius, poniendo la cabeza en su regazo y mirando hacia el castillo. Era una escena tan perfecta, que la pelirroja no pudo menos que recordar las palabras pícaras que su madre le había dicho antes de irse: "De todas maneras, hija, no hay nada mejor que una reconciliación".

Quizá iba a tener demasiadas reconciliaciones, pero quería que todas fueran con ese rubio terco.

—Scorpius…

—Dime.

—Te amo.

Era algo importante. No se lo habían dicho jamás, aunque el rubio ya lo hubiera admitido frente a su mejor amigo. Scorpius sintió que ni siquiera quedaba espacio para que se disculpara, Rose lo había dicho todo…

O bueno, casi todo.

—Rose…

—Dime.

—Yo también te amo.

Ahora sí estaba todo dicho. Un beso inolvidable para un final de película, bañados por la luz del atardecer y enmarcados por las ramas del haya.

Claro, hasta que se volvieran a gritar a la semana siguiente, porque uno habló de más o el otro no dijo algo, pero… eran un Malfoy y una Weasley, ¿Qué podían esperar? Era casi una tradición que discutieran y pelearan… porque nadie dijo que sería fácil, nadie dijo que iba a resultar a la primera. Simplemente el amor era así… y ellos tenían los ingredientes para hacer un gran amor.

Era cosa de intentarlo. Y de dejar los egos de lado de vez en cuando, como en ese mágico instante debajo del Haya.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inesperado... SOBRE TODO inesperado... pero... this is it. El final de esta pequeña historia. No dejé todo atado, porque... imaginación, señores! Aunque quizá haya epílogo, no lo sé... hubo un momento que perdí el norte con esto, pero logré sacarla adelante... espero que les haya gustado, en serio lo espero.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS... en especial a Alfy-Malfoy que me dio su apoyo incondicional durante todo el fict. Y a todos quienes dejaron un review a lo largo de esta historia, tienen una carpeta especial en mi correo y mi gratitud infinita *O*... en más de algún momento me sacaron una sonrisa o me tiraron de las orejas xD... correspondía, lo admito ^^'.**

**En fin... espero que haya sido de su agrado, y los que han leído tooooooooda la historia y jamás han comentado, bueno... comenten! Si quieren epílogo, no tienen más que pedirlo... tengo tiempo con esto de las movilizaciones xD... **

**Besos Gigantes... Gracias por Todo... y quizá nos estaremos viendo por ahí ;)...**

**Jaa-ne!**


End file.
